Lost Before Found
by winegirl
Summary: NOTE: Chapters 11 & 12 should be rated M. Maura faces her worst fear when she loses her best friend but things aren't always what they seem, especially when it involves the mob.
1. Lost

**A/N: First of all, I don't really consider myself much of a writer, certainly not compared to some of the fantastic, amazing writers on this site. I started this story after I wrapped up my one and only other story. Obviously, with the description of Tommy, you can tell it's a little dated given the recent sides on the show. I'm always hesitant to publish because my writing 'style' is so rambling in a free style manner. I hope some of my original readers are still out there. I have to admit that I've got a lot of this written in bits and pieces and maybe this is my way of just kicking myself into gear to finish. OF BIG NOTE: You are going to have to trust me on this one that this isn't a character death story. PLEASE REVIEW so I know there is interest to continue. THANKS FOR READING!**

Chapter One

It was raining on a Thursday the day she buried Detective Jane Rizzoli. Cold and gray, the kind of Boston day that hinted of things to come but still managed to seep in between the seams and chill to the bone. Dr. Maura Isles felt… nothing, absolutely nothing. Any other day and she would probably marvel at the sensation of feeling empty…hollow, her genius intellect utterly and altogether stalled into silence; running at a bare minimum capacity that allowed her to function as expected. But not this day. She sat stiffly in a hard, fabric covered folding chair with Jane's family, Frost and Korsak standing protectively at flank behind her as she numbly watched the priest conduct the grave side service. She flinched at the twenty-one gun salute, silent tears streaming unaware down her face as her hands clenched white knuckled in her lap around her twisted handkerchief.

The floral covered casket was a mystery to her. How could it possibly contain the Jane she knew? Jane was a force of nature, all energy and light, smoky warm voice, sparkling eyes, mischievous smile and flailing arms. She was everything and the scientist in her knew that an infinite being couldn't occupy a finite space. _There are no documented 'infinite' beings. _Her eyes slipped shut, releasing a fresh trail of her tears. Exhausted beyond words, emotionally and physically drained, she couldn't think beyond getting through the service and getting away. She just needed to be alone to think about Jane and figure out who she would be without her; sift through the millions of pieces of her shattered self and pull some back up around her to become Dr. Maura Isles again.

She startled at the large hand on her shoulder. Eyes slowly opening, she realized that she was the only one left seated and absentmindedly wondered how long the service had been over as she noticed people retreating to their respective cars under the cloak of black umbrellas, some speaking in low tones to groups of family members. Soft cries of anguish echoed in her head and served as a harsh reminder as to her whereabouts and the reason she was dressed in the somber black Dior dress and matching Louboutin heels. She wanted so desperately to close her eyes again but she owed so much more to Jane than a cowardly retreat. Looking up into the sympathetic face of Barry Frost, she managed a slight lifting of her chin in silent reply before standing on shaky legs. Relying on the steadying hand he placed at her elbow for a moment, she smiled softly and walked towards the Rizzoli's.

Approaching slowly, she watched Jane's immediate family as they formed a tight knot listening to the Police Commissioner's condolences. Frank, posture tall but looking ashy and gaunt, stood closely behind Angela whose eyes were red rimmed, complexion splotchy from crying, triangular American flag clutched tightly under her arm. Maura had been present when they were informed of their loss and had watched the painful unraveling of a woman faced with her greatest fear; outliving her child. She now stood amazed at Angela's ability to stand with such outward strength and grace. Next to his mother, Frankie wore his uniform proudly; black armband in place but the rigid tension in his shoulders belied the effort he was putting forth to remain strong. Studying his face, Maura thought he looked incredibly young and lost. Fidgeting nervously next to his younger brother and standing slightly away from the group was Tommy; thick black hair pulled into a tight, slick pony tail revealing the prison tattoo on his neck that peaked out above the white collar of his open shirt. His dark eyes darted around constantly, seeming to expect the worst.

Still unnoticed by the family, the doctor continued her observations; choosing to focus on the least known family member, Tommy. He was certainly his sister's brother, tall and lean, athletic with a pronounced grace and hidden power in his movements. When his eyes met hers briefly, she determined that they were the exact same shade as Jane's but didn't hold the ever present warmth. Closing her own, Maura flashed to seeing amused dark chocolate opening her apartment door to let her in, rolling upward before returning with a smirk at something she'd said, looking down and holding her close when she was upset. _Used to hold. _She had to remind herself to start using past tense when thinking of her best friend. Swaying a little she opened her eyes to find Jane's mother approaching.

"Maura, honey, come back to the house with us." Angela Rizzoli's scratchy voice was all warmth as she pulled the thin Medical Examiner into her arms, enveloping her in a cocoon of limbs and bosom. Squeezing lightly, afraid that too much force would certainly break the fragile woman, she leaned in close to whisper against a cold ear. "You were family to her which means you are _our_ family. My daughter." Placing a kiss against Maura's temple, "You do what you need to do…and tell me how to help you but please come back to the house with us to celebrate her life as a member of our family. Jane wouldn't want you to be alone and you need to eat." Holding the petite woman at arm's length, Angela gave her the type of discriminating once over only available to the tribe of women that call themselves mothers. Shaking her head, she clucked her tongue. "For God's sake, you are skin and bones."

Released from the loving embrace, Maura caught Angela's eye briefly before looking away, unable to share too much of her sorrow with the one person who had lost a daughter, knowing that her own pain surely paled in comparison. "Thank you Angela. I…" Putting her need to be alone second and doing what she thought Jane would want her to do; she squeezed their fingers and tried to paste the semblance of a smile upon her face, failing miserably in the process. "I'll be there." It was then that she remembered that Barry had driven her to the funeral and that she was without her own car. "Oh."

As if he materialized from her thought alone, Frost approached from her left. "Dr. Isles, I'll be glad to drive you and take you home whenever you are ready. I was about to head over to Jane's par…to the Rizzoli's home in a few minutes. Let me know when you are ready. I just want to say 'hi' to Frankie." Maura didn't miss the worried look he exchanged with Angela before he walked away. Truth be told, she knew that she wasn't handling her best friend's death well and the fact that her typically well constructed exterior was beginning to show cracks left those around her feeling uneasy. She would have to make a concerted effort to better hide the physical manifestations of her grief which would be difficult at best. She found it almost impossible to sleep, haunted by nightmares of that day or sweet memories of times with Jane that upon waking left her with a profound ache. Eating was minimal and was a forced action. She could tell in the way her impeccably tailored clothes hung loosely on her small frame that she had lost weight in the subsequent days and it seemed that no amount of expensive concealer could hide the dark circles under her eyes. _You. You have dark circles under your eyes. Are you not sleeping again? _Sarcasm always at the ready, _Thank you. You look nice too._ Closing her eyes for a second, she could hear that husky voice as if it had been whispered in her ear, ghostly warm breath causing her to shiver. Blinking on a sigh, she wondered how long it would take for her perfect recall to fade.

The drive to Revere where Jane's parents lived was passed in silence. Maura sat rigidly in the passenger seat staring out the window at the changing landscape, absently twirling the ring on her middle finger. Frost's quick glances her way didn't escape her attention so she tried to give him a reassuring smile as they pulled up to the curb. "Dr. Isles," he ventured and looked down. "I know how close you and Jane were and well," finding hazel green with his soft caramel brown, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am…and, um, well, that me and Korsak, we've got your back." Albeit a small one, the first genuine smile that Maura had felt in days played at her lips, eyes filling with tears when she reached out and patted his arm. "Thank you, Barry. That means a great deal to me." Unable to say more, she swiped the errant tear that escaped down her cheek. "Shall we?"

Entering the Rizzoli household, she and Frost paused inside the front door as he took her coat and she tried to still her racing heart. The last time she had crossed this threshold was a week prior to the day, the day before…Her lips curled as she remembered Jane teasing her about wearing Armani to gnocchi night. _Really, Maur? Armani? If you get red sauce on that I probably won't be able to afford the dry cleaning. _Shaking her head and squaring her shoulders, Maura pulled on every ounce of reserve she possessed. Navigating the press of bodies, she made her way to the kitchen to find Angela and Jane's Aunt Maria, whom she had met at a Fourth of July picnic, washing glasses and refilling the coffee urns. Stepping in with purpose, she placed a hand on the bustling woman's shoulder. "Angela."

Turning in surprise with coffee filters in hand, "Gah! OH! Maura, honey. I'm so sorry." Placing a hand over her heart, "I was just startled." Her eyes softened as well as her voice. "I'm glad you are here. You remember Frank's sister Maria don't you?" Smiling cordially, her upbringing took over on auto-pilot. "Of course." She turned and smiled at the taller woman who had just opened a bottle of wine. "It's good to see you again." The three women stood quietly for a moment before Maura pushed herself into action. "Here, allow me." Taking the filters, "I'll make the coffee. Angela, you should be with your guests. I can handle this. Please." The underlying reason behind the plea wasn't lost on the elder Rizzoli. "Sure thing, sweetie. Thank you…but first we need some wine. Maria, come _ON_ already! I've never known it to take you so long when it comes to alcohol. You are usually the first in line." Passing out glasses of dark red, Maria spoke up, lifting her glass. "To Jane." Reluctantly clinking together, an awkward pause followed until Angela broke the silence after catching the stricken look on the weary doctor's face. "Okay, Maria, we need to get back in there. Bring a few bottles of wine just in case we are running low." Pausing at the door after Maria had left the kitchen, sad eyes found stoic hazel green. "She would be proud of you, you know." With that, she left the kitchen.

Inevitably, Maura had to join the group of the living as they told story after animated story about Jane. While it wasn't quite the level of rambunctious revelry typical at a Rizzoli family gathering, it seemed to be just a touch south. Dropping back to a corner with her glass of wine, she was bombarded by the garlic and basil laced aromas and robust sounds of the get together, the warmth of the close room engulfing her like a blanket. When she found herself searching with a half smile for Jane, she froze, her breaths coming in escalating pants as she tried to swallow against the bile rising in her throat. Placing her glass safely on the table next to her, she exited the room as quickly as she could without causing a scene, stumbled through the kitchen and out onto the back stoop before losing the measly contents of her stomach across the rail.

Maura braced her arms against the cold wrought iron and sucked in a shaky breath, swiping her hand fiercely across her mouth. Tears were once again flowing as she tried to get control of her trembling body. She had determined that she would allow herself the two weeks leave she had requested to fully grieve for Jane. During that time she would devise a plan of action, sort through the hurricane of emotions raging through and around her and organize them, compartmentalize and move on. Tiny boxes. Her life had been sorted into tiny boxes and she could do it again. Couldn't she? A raw sob escaped her throat and her hand flew to her mouth in shame. She didn't think that she would ever be able to put Jane in a box. _An infinite being cannot occupy a finite space. _Scrubbing her hand over her face in much the same manner she had watched her friend do countless times; she covered her eyes and shook her head. It would take longer than her approved absence and she knew it. She knew it deep down into her soul. Jane was…_gone_. Her…her…her what? Her person, her best friend, the only one she had ever…her…? Sickness boiled in her stomach and she retched again over the rail. _God, Jane. Please. I need you so much and you aren't here…_

Her breathing returned to normal as she stood there in the frigid evening air, the familiarity of her surroundings both comforting and torturing her in equal parts. She had stood in this very place countless times watching Jane play with and wrestle Frankie to the ground and vice versa. _Come on punk. Let me show you how a real cop takes down a perp. _"Can I get you anything?" Presented with a cold damp rag, she flinched, realizing that she wasn't alone. Finding Frost's kind eyes, she took the offering and wiped it along her face, reveling in the crisp cool comfort against the prickling heat of her brow. Her voice was broken in defeat with her selfish desire. "Jane. I need Jane." Cringing at her own words, she exhaled a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Barry. That was…I know that I'm not the only one hurting. She was your partner. I'm so sorry." Without prompting, she realized that Frost seemed to always be waiting in the wings this past week. Once the facts were presented, it didn't take Maura's superior intellect long to put things together. With a molten stab of pain in her chest, she found her voice without looking back at the younger man, her words coarse and quiet. "Jane asked you to look after me didn't she?"

Frost nodded and gave a slight shrug even though Maura hadn't turned around. Draping his suit jacket across her shoulders, he thought back to that night at the Robber when Jane had posed her request, well, if he were being honest it was more like a demand. He hadn't made much of it at the time because he never believed the day would come that Jane Rizzoli wouldn't be a force to be reckoned with…she was always the larger than life big sister that wouldn't take any of your shit and made you better for it. Shaking his head a little, he finally replied, his voice low. "Um, yeah. After your…after the, um, Doyle case, she made me and Korsak swear, you know, if something happened to her, to make sure you were okay…to keep watch." He kept his gaze forward as he joined the doctor at the railing, his voice softer. "Those hours you were missing; man, she was freaked. I'd never seen her like that. It took all Korsak and I had to keep her from tearing the city apart with her bare hands. You know how she…was when it came to you. She might've acted all hard ass but… she loved you." Frost pretended not to notice the small gasp and tremble in slight shoulders as he continued wistfully. "You know, I never really thought it would happen. She just kind of seemed…I don't know... like she'd always be here." Squaring his stance and clearing his throat, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and blinked back the tears. "But I meant what I said before, Doc. We've got your back. _I've _got your back. We were family before and we still are."

Her body crushed by the weight of the day, Maura nodded to Frost in the yellow glow of the porch light. She removed his coat and handed it neatly back to him, her hand lingering on his arm. "Thank you, Barry…for everything." She swallowed hard before continuing, looking him in the eye. "You should know…Jane thought a lot of you and was proud to have you as her partner." Sighing heavily, the mere process of speaking seemed to get more and more cumbersome. "I am going to call a cab and go home." She held her hand up and arched an eyebrow to stall his protest, "Call your girlfriend and spend some time with her. What's her name this week?" Frost couldn't help but chuckle at how the Doc had picked up on Jane's running joke about his revolving door love life. Smacking his lips, he shot the doctor his best grin, "Veronica. Oh, wait, no. It's Felicia."

Maura smiled and moved past him, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "We'll be okay Barry. It will just take some time to get used to…well." Leaving the unspoken hanging, she entered the house to say her good-byes to Frank, Angela and Frankie with a reluctant promise to come to dinner the following Thursday. She would have to find a way to get out of the obligation. It was much too soon to sit through gnocchi night without Jane by her side. She didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable again without Jane close to her, in her life.

Now sitting in the back of a cab as it pulled up to her cold dark home, she took in a shuddering breath. Handing the driver his fare, she wasn't interested in change, exiting the car with leaden steps, ignoring his rambling. The persistent rain poured down and drenched her completely on the short walk to her front door, the damp roar amplifying her ever present headache. Numb fingers fumbled across a glowing key pad as she used the security entry code to disengage the locks. Closing the door behind, she stumbled into the kitchen, losing a heel with each uneven stride, not bothering to pick them up. Checking that Bass had food, she unzipped her dress and continued on with her routine, exhaustion her unhappy guide.

Grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine from the wrack, she made quick work of the cork and tiredly made her way to her bedroom, dropping her dress in the threshold without a thought to the cost or wrinkles. Regardless of the fact that it was vintage Dior, she scarcely believed she would be able to wear it again now that she associated it with Jane's…with the funeral. Crossing a well known path in the dark, she placed the expensive Cab and Riedel glass on her bedside table, switching on the lamp. Her eyes closed heavily as a tear made its way down her cheek and she prepared for the next step in this new nightly ritual. Slowly, she walked over to the antique chair in the corner and stopped, taking in the carefully draped suit jacket. _How many times had her friend left her clothes and bag strewn carelessly across this same chair? _Reaching forward with trembling hands, she brought the garment to her face, inhaling deeply. _Jane. God, Jane. _Slipping it on, she returned to bed, pulling the too big coat around her, wrapping herself in Jane's scent. She dreaded the day when that unique fragrance would fade only to be replaced by the nothingness of the day to day floral notes of her bedroom and the light hint of her Chanel perfume.

She didn't bother to pull the comforter back as she didn't expect much sleep, instead she settled on top, propped against the multitude of pillows. Sipping her wine in the darkness, the smell of Jane so close that she could almost feel her, she allowed her tortured mind to finally allow the playback that always occurred in the darkness of her bedroom, her eyes slipping shut.

"_Maura!" Jane all but growled her frustration at the woman separated from her by the bulk of her sofa. Dark eyes narrowed as her hand reached out in a petulant fashion, jaw clenched. "Give. Me. The. Remote." Light hazel eyes widened at the tone but the doctor remained poised as her head tilted slightly to the side and she presented her best, irresistible smile, the backs of her well defined calves brushing against the coffee table. "But, Jaaane," she practically purred. "You could record the Red Sox game with your DVR and we could instead watch the movie. I've read that it's fantastic and historically accurate and I'm your guest after all." Jane stepped right; Maura countered to her right like complementary colors on the color wheel moving in tandem. _

_Arms crossed in defiance as chocolate brown eyes narrowed again, her plan formed. Placing a scarred hand on the back of the sofa she smiled, tensing her forearm. "You've had your own key to my place forever. That cancels out the 'guest' card. You are going to have to do better than that Dr. Isles." Before she could respond, a yelp escaped her lips as Jane leaped over the sofa and had her flipped and pinned underneath her stretched out across the plump cushions. Breathing hard both women stared into each other's eyes, flushed and unsure of the emotional weight that had suddenly settled between them. The detective finally rolled to the side and squeezed in against the back of the couch, propping up on her left elbow as she leaned forward, brushing her right hand casually across the doctor's stomach and over the edge of the sofa to produce the discarded remote. Blinking against the magnetic draw of endless hazel green, the excitement of victory seemed a little less but Jane smiled rakishly while waving the remote. "Looks like I win." Her words were quiet as she studied her favorite face. Maura lay there comfortably and smiling that crooked smile that the hard boiled detective could not resist. _Shit, I can't deny her anything. What the hell is happening to me?_ "Okay. Fine." She handed the prize over to her friend. "We'll watch your movie and I'll record the game." As an after thought, "But DON'T answer any phones. Frankie always calls during the game…" _

Rolling to her side, knees drawn in and a burning ache in her chest, Maura allowed the inevitable to happen as it had every other night that she had tried to avoid it. Pulling the lapels of Jane's jacket around her, she breathed in the detective's warm scent and allowed her thoughts to drift to their last day together, a reluctant traveler as tears trailed silently down her cheek.

**You guys are going to have to hang with me on this one and trust that I'll make it okay. If you've read my other story, you know I'm not about an unhappy ending! I would appreciate it if you could take a sec and let me know you are reading! Thanks so much! I appreciate all of you!**


	2. Last Day

**A/N: First of all, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You are too kind! It means the world, I promise.**

**This one is a little long in that I'm trying to fill in some cracks of background before moving on. Hope that's okay. If you can, please let me know what you think, whether to continue or not. Thanks again for reading!**

**Oh! I don't own anything. Forgot to add that last time. OOOps.**

Chapter Two

"Maura, dammit! I thought you said we were only going to hit a quick five." Grumbling just to grumble, Jane's long strides carried her easily and gracefully along next to the medical examiner but she worked hard to maintain her cover as the reluctant runner, complaining her main prop in her bag of tricks. "It's Friday for god's sake. I'm starving. I want beer…" Effortlessly sailing over a huge chunk of gnarled sidewalk, she didn't miss a beat. "…and pizza and a stupid ass movie that doesn't take a lot of brain power to watch."

A smile playing across her lips, Maura couldn't help but roll her eyes, her pony tail bobbing with each heel strike. She was on to her friend and had been for all the months they had been running together; this was one of the many dances of give and take that they shared. "Jane." There it was. She had so many ways of saying her friend's name but the current expressed exasperation. "I said no such thing and it isn't physically possible for you to be starving. We had lunch only four point five hours ago." Completely dismissing the detective's scoff and her muttered 'but it was a salad,' she continued in a cheery tone. "Besides, you know that you will feel so much better now that we are almost through." In fact, she could see the BPD Precinct a few blocks away. "You'll be thanking me when you are on your _fourth_ piece of pizza later. Studies have shown that…" She laughed as the tall brunette shoved her to the side with a playful groan that bordered on a whine. "_Maaaura!_"

Dark eyes flickered toward hazel green and a sly grin replaced the mock frown. "Race you back to the ranch." Before the words were out of her mouth, the athletic detective had already increased her speed, catching Maura off guard by a fraction of seconds. "Jane!" This time it was a poor attempt at frustration woven through laughter. Reacting quickly, a sure hand clutched the back of a grey t-shirt and yanked. "Hey!" Deftly maneuvering around long lean legs, the doctor couldn't contain her giggle as she took the lead. "Serves you right." The back and forth of swatting and shoving continued until they reached the front of their building; Maura arriving ahead of Jane by only two strides.

They were both bent over breathless from effort and laughter, hands on knees and panting. Never one to give up easily and always one to go for the gold, Jane glared and pointed a finger. "You, Dr. Isles, cheated." The doctor's sputtering indignation was the jackpot and her smile widened. "Wh…what? I learned that move from you…that…that isn't cheating." Noticing the mirth dancing across her friend's features, Maura narrowed her eyes and tried to keep a smile from appearing while raising a sculpted brow. "You are just a hard loser, Detective." She gracefully bent her right leg behind her and balanced easily on her left as she smiled brightly. "Admit it. I won."

Jane stood to her full height and stretched arms over head, t-shirt rising up and exposing a wide band of taut, tanned abs. Deciding against correction of the doctor's mangled attempt at the well known colloquialism and completely ignoring that last taunt, she continued her stretch. "Yeah, well, just for that, _YOU_ are picking up the movie tonight and I'm getting first dibs on the shower for a change. So _THERE_." The thought of Maura in charge of their movie selection did not sit well so she quickly added a disclaimer. "But no documentaries on lost tribes in ancient whatever or anything that will put me to sleep… Oh! And not the King's Talk or Lecture or whatever you were going on about earlier at lunch. That smacks of the History Channel. Oh! And no romantic comedies. I have Ma to remind me what a disaster my love life is." Finding Maura standing hands on hips, her head cocked slightly to the side, she stopped her rambling. _God, she's so fucking adorable like that. Wait. What? _"What?" She blinked.

Smirking, Maura just shook her head as they started up the steps to the front entrance, her voice taking on a light but learned tone of sarcasm. "Let me make sure I have a complete understanding of all of your restrictions." Walking through the door that Jane held open, "No worthwhile documentaries that could possibly expand or enrich our knowledge. No movies of any cinematic merit whatsoever. Certainly _NO_ romantic comedies. Really, Jane. Your limitations leave us with either an action movie or horror." Off her friend's look, she furrowed her brow lowering her voice a little embarrassed as they entered the mostly deserted lobby. "You know I don't like horror films." Remembering the last time they had watched a scary flick, Jane placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed. "Hey." Their eyes meeting, "Just get whatever you want to watch. It'll be fine, okay? I'll watch it too." Maura's wide and genuine smile was all the reward she would need…even if she had to sit through hours of boring, ridiculously stupid National Geographic style crap. Laughing a little, she shrugged, "I'd watch paint dry as long as there's beer and pizza." Artfully dodging the doctor's swatting hand, she hit the 'up' and 'down' buttons at the bank of elevators.

For the last month and a half, they had developed an unspoken routine for Friday evenings. Whomever finished work first, barring any pressing case, would head over to Jane's to shower and order dinner. As fate would have it that person was always Maura because the detective seemed to be perpetually behind on last minute paperwork, her own personal brand of hell. The late arrival was responsible for picking up a movie from the corner store and was subject to a lukewarm shower thanks to the old plumbing in Jane's building.

Once clean and fed, they would curl up on the sofa and watch the selected movie. If it was Maura's choice, Jane would intermittently insert a half hearted protest of her boredom complete with an exaggerated eye roll and the occasional toss of popcorn at the screen. The detective's tastes in movies typically elicited sporadic lectures on the inaccuracies of a wide variety in nature. A well placed pinch usually put a stop to both types of interruptions. By the time the second movie was over and several beers and glasses of wine had been consumed, they would find themselves in a sleepy, tangled up heap as the credits rolled across the screen. Stumbling toward the bedroom, both would collapse into bed knowing that Saturday morning would bring a leisurely trip to the neighborhood's farmer's market where Jane would allow Maura to fill her basket with fruits and vegetables only on the condition that the doctor would be present to help cook and share most of the bounty.

"Oh." Lost in her own thoughts, Maura felt her phone vibrate against her waist. Snatching it up, she read the message with a distinct frown. Noticing that Jane had moved protectively closer, body tensed, she smiled without looking up and placed a hand on her friend's hip to put her at ease. "Yoshima found some discrepancies in the lab work for the Yielding case that I need to take a look at and sign off on." Looking up into warm brown eyes, she gently squeezed the hand still resting just below the elastic band of sweaty running shorts. "I'll be there as soon as I can. AND I promise not to pick out a boring documentary." Smiling brightly, their gaze lingered until the elevator dinged loudly behind them, breaking the spell. "I'll see you in a little while." Jane smiled back. "Yeah, um, get us something good." She waggled her eyebrows as the doors closed.

Scrubbing her hand over her sweaty face on the ride up to the locker room in the precinct gym, Jane smiled to herself. She knew that Maura ate pizza with her to make her happy so tonight, she was going to turn the tables. With practiced ease, she unclipped her cell from her shorts as she exited the elevator and dialed the doctor's favorite Greek restaurant a few blocks from her apartment. Not able to decide on any particular dish, she placed a large to-go order complete with plenty of vegetables to satisfy the health conscious ME as well as several entrees they could share. A big fan of leftovers, she didn't mind the excess. Gym bag on her shoulder, her gun and badge tucked safely within, she deftly maneuvered her way through the stacks of weights with a smile on her face. "Janie, wait up." Frankie joined her at the smudged silver doors waiting on a ride down. "So what's got you lookin' so happy sis? Oh wait." Making a show of smacking his forehead, "It's Friday night. Must be Maura." Narrowing her eyes, she whacked her brother on the back of the head and gave him a stern look that quieted any further comments, the corner of her lips quirking upward as the elevator opened. "Shut up."

Thirty minutes later, Jane pulled into her usual spot in front of her apartment building, humming the last song on the radio while she gathered her Nike bag and as many of the take out containers she could manage. She couldn't help but be pleased by her small surprise for Maura and rolled her eyes at her desire to please her friend. Geez, w_hen did I become such a putz? What is it with this need to make her happy? _The buzz of her phone against her waist startled her out of her musings. She looked from one full hand to the other then cocked her hip up to where she could see the display. Korsak. He could wait. Bumping the car door shut with her knee and hitting the 'lock' button on the remote, she would have to come back down for the rest of the food and the bag containing the two bottles of Maura's favorite wine after she had secured her weapon.

Climbing the stairs, she juggled her multiple packages while digging for her door key. Her phone buzzed again. _Dammit Korsak! Give me a freakin minute here while I play pack mule. _Half way up, she ran into her neighbor Marissa who couldn't help but laugh at the detective's awkward balancing act. "Here, let me help." Taking a few bags until a key was produced, she smirked knowingly. "So Maura's coming over." Furrowing her brow, Jane chose not to respond instead glaring and going for the zinger. "Ho, well look at you…you aren't even a full grown attorney yet and you are already full of smartass remarks." She narrowed her eyes for good measure though the corners of her lips threatened to curl up playfully. Taking the bags back and climbing the few remaining steps to her home, she chuffed out a laugh at the younger woman's parting shot echoing up the stairwell. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Turning the key precariously in the lock, she chewed her bottom lip in concentration, her mind focused intently on not spilling the contents of their dinner all over the floor of the hallway and ruining a perfectly good surprise. _You got this Rizzoli. Almost there…_When the door inched open a crack, Jo Friday bolted through with a yelp, skittering between the detective's legs and startling her owner. Without thought, Jane dropped everything at the unusual behavior and lunged left to grab the scruffy little dog. Blinding light and booming noise filled the cramped space of the corridor as the heavy oak door to her apartment was blown off its hinges, catching Jane in the side and slamming her hard against the opposite wall before knocking her flat on the floor. Ears ringing, eyes and nose burning from the smoke, confusion won the coin toss in her addled brain as the detective blinked up at wisps of debris gliding in the air like fiery dust motes in slow motion. All attempts at thought were quickly stolen by sharp, unrelenting pain. _Fuck! Ohmygo…fuck! Maura! _Gasping for air, her vision began to swim. _God it hurts. _"Maur…"She heard muffled voices and thought she could make out someone standing over her...a man? She couldn't seem to focus, the tenuous hold she had on consciousness slipping through her fingers like a smooth silk ribbon. Too tempting to deny in its offered nothingness, the pain easily won out followed by a welcoming darkness. _Maura._

* * *

><p>Maura couldn't help it. When Jane looked at her the way she had at the elevator, she melted. She really needed to get control over her physical reactions. Jane was her friend, nothing more. With effort and focus, she pushed the lean detective from her sharp mind and concentrated on the task at hand. She chose the high stool in the autopsy suite to go over Yoshima's findings, signing her initials on the appropriate forms, taking a moment to glance at her watch. She was running a little over an hour behind. Sighing heavily, she walked into her office to gather her things. Shedding her lab coat, she grabbed her purse and laptop and surveyed the room. A smile bloomed when she noticed Jane's discarded suit jacket across her desk. The brooding detective had left it there before they changed for their run, slamming it down on the raw Cuban mahogany surface unceremoniously in her rage against the red tape bureaucracy, hands gesturing wildly without a care in the world regarding the displaced papers fluttering to the floor like confetti.<p>

Shaking her head, the doctor threw it over her arm smiling softly when she caught a strong whiff of the unique scent that was purely Jane. She turned off the lights and hit speed dial number one, frowning when it went straight to voicemail. _That's odd. It should at least ring before voicemail picks up. _Shaking off the uneasy feeling, she tried to concentrate on the night ahead of them. Somewhere along the way, she found herself secretly craving this time with Jane. Things were so easy between them. She had never known anyone so comfortable in her presence and the feeling was mutual. Going beyond comfort, Jane made her feel safe…safe to be herself no matter how neurotic she might appear to the outside world and that in itself was intoxicatingly refreshing and new.

Singing along with the radio, Maura pulled up to the curb of their store. Okay. She could probably dissect the fact that she thought of the store as 'theirs' but chose against. Trying one last time to call, she hung up when that smoky voice announced the voicemail for Detective Jane Rizzoli. Sighing, she thought perhaps her friend was in the shower and her phone…was what? Cut off? Quickly, she sent Jane a text that she was just now able to pick out a movie and she would explain her late arrival when they were together. She couldn't help her anxiety. After Jane's…shooting last summer, she did her best to hide her increased worry and attachment because she knew that it would make her friend uncomfortable, especially if she knew the depth of the doctor's feelings and the amount of time she spent… concerned. If Maura Isles had learned anything in her life, it was the ability to shield her emotions under a cloak of half truths and facts.

Equilibrium was reestablished on another sigh. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to steady her heart, relying on her yoga training to calm the storm, leaning her head back against the supple German leather headrest. Not one to put stock in intuition, she exhaled slowly, choosing to concentrate on a concrete mantra as she had forced herself to do countless times these last few months in the middle of the night after waking breathless and sweating. _I will see her in a few minutes. Her apartment is merely two blocks away. Do NOT do this. She is fine. I will see her in a few minutes… _

Balance restored, Maura stepped gracefully from her enviable sports car and dropped the phone into her vast tangerine Birkin with confidence. The clattering bell above the door announced her arrival and she smiled at the familiar clerk. Once inside, she headed toward the often perused Action section, smiling to herself at Jane's obvious love for these types of movies. Browsing through rows of countless DVDs, she picked a few up, scanning the back covers for anything remotely plausible. Steven Segal. No. _Never trust a guy with a ponytail Maur. It's like a rule of the streets…or…well, it should be._ Returning the case to the shelf, she continued down the line, methodical in her assessment just as she would apply herself in any other important task.

Speed: Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock, 1994. She couldn't help the growing smile and the gentle roll of her eyes when her manicured nail ghosted over the slick plastic. They had watched this movie countless times when Jane had the flu last fall and Maura insisted on staying to take care of her. Of all the DVDs in her friend's collection, Speed was the one that got stuck in the player when the 'eject' button stopped working. Quoting movie lines word for word became an unspoken competition between the two women and they spent most of the time with Jane bundled up on the sofa, her feet in Maura's lap laughing and talking between the big scenes. No matter how many times they watched, they always ended up debating the "shoot the hostage" tactic that took place early in the story.

"_Come on, Maura. You have to admit that it's genius. I mean there aren't really a lot of options without letting the bad guy get away. It's… ballsy." Shivering slightly and completely missing the fact that behind the flawless façade, her friend silently drew a stark comparison to Jane shooting herself to take down a dirty cop, the detective took a shaky swig of her Pedialite and smiled. "But Jane, any gun shot wound is dangerous no matter how well placed. Bone, muscle, angle, velocity; all play a role in the direction of the round once it penetrates the dermis. Nothing is guaranteed. If Jack's shot had severed any branch of Harry's femoral artery, he would've bled out before help could arrive." _

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that the debate was often left open ended when she was pelted with a handful of popcorn. Smiling, she shook her head and returned to the task of finding a somewhat decent movie to watch among the sea of terrible copycats. She picked up a 'New Release' and began reading the jacket about a runaway train, startled by the sounds of police sirens whirring past. Swallowing hard, hands shaking slightly, she struggled against her rising fear. She should probably make an appointment with her therapist to discuss her heightened anxiety about Jane's well being but wasn't certain she was ready to confront the emotional entanglement at the root of the problem. Returning to her search with the shake of her head, she managed to pick up at least three more covers to study without taking in any information, her sight blinded by concern. Irrational thought winning out, she quickly grabbed and paid for the 'Die Hard' trilogy which they had seen numerous times but she didn't care at the moment. Unlocking her car and throwing the movies into the passenger seat, she rounded to the driver's side before deciding that she would be faster on foot. She was after all, still in her workout attire.

Her eyes began to sting and her throat constricted as she dug for her cell again, taking off in a run. The closer she got, the more her heart hammered in her chest when she couldn't get Jane on her phone. _Faster!_ Her legs pistoned and feet pounded the sidewalk, her pace increasing tenfold with her panic, her muscles burning and screaming with the effort. Patrol cars were everywhere, mixed with ambulances and fire trucks. Coming to a startled stop amidst the fray of activity, she noticed the fire hoses leading into Jane's building and the subdued smoke puffing into the pristine blue sky. Closing the distance numbly, she saw Korsak talking to some men next to Jane's car, doors and trunk thrown wide open. CSU. They were members of the Crime Scene Unit. She absentmindedly noted that the man with Korsak was placing two bottles of wine into evidence bags and found the entire scene even more surreal. She knew her friend would not be happy with the intrusion into her personal space and whoever that young man was, he was now unwittingly in line for a complete Rizzoli dressing down.

Pushing forward she threaded through firemen and police officers with renewed purpose, edging closer and closer before finally being stopped by strong hands at her shoulders. Momentarily disoriented, she found Frost's face, pain and sadness etched into his handsome features. "Doc," he choked out, his voice close to tears. "Stop! You can't go in there… She's…someone planned it. She's…there was a shaped charge triggered by her door latch and…and she's… she's gone." He swallowed hard on the last words and with all of her research into the Facial Action Coding System, she didn't need any of it to know that he was grieving and in an instant, staring blankly into his caramel eyes it crushed her heart.

Everything stopped. Nothing mattered. She fought back in an attempt to make things right. Maura shook her head violently and struggled against the hands holding her; assembling rational thought to dispute his claims with logic as her short nails dug into his forearms and she tried to loosen his grip. "No, Frost. No! That can't be true…" Blinking rapidly, "She isn't…she can't…we were just…I just…we have plans." Her clear voice lost its conviction, shrinking to a hoarse whisper in the end. "We…we have plans." Closing her eyes she knew that her argument was flawed and lacked the very tangible proof she needed. With that realization, the world tilted on its side and she let go of everything relevant to her life; coherent thought, muscle control, breathing, she just didn't care. A brief flicker to caramel brown eyes and her legs gave way, her body shutting down completely and falling toward the ground. "Whoa! Doctor Isles! I need some help over here!" While she was unsure whether or not she lost consciousness, she was acutely aware of the searing pain in her chest. _Jane_. Jane was… This couldn't really be happening.

The clutter of conversation going on in her mind couldn't keep her from blinking her lids open into the too bright fading daylight of the Boston evening. Focusing against the waning light that joined sound and smell in its harshness, she found Frost and Korsak watching her nervously. The slight pink shade of embarrassment tinged her cheeks as she struggled to sit up on the gurney squaring her shoulders with authority, pulling her cloak of professionalism around her as protection. Her voice was roughed up and low. "Where is she? I need to see her." Swinging her legs over and planting her running shoes firmly on the ground, she tilted her chin up and looked between the two gawking men. "Well?"

It was Korsak that spoke first, his quiet voice understanding and hesitant, not meeting her eyes. "She…Doc, you don't want to see her like that…it wasn't good. She's already been transported…to the morgue." Hazel green closed involuntarily at the thought of her Jane lying on the cold steel in the autopsy suite, alone and waiting. "Then…" swaying slightly, "I should head back to the precinct." The words were out of her mouth before the implication set in, leaving her sick to her stomach, threatening to collapse again. Taking a step closer, Korsak placed a beefy hand on her shoulder. "Doc. You can't be on this case and that's an order from above." Meeting her questioning eyes, he continued gently. "Abe will do the…autopsy. Because of your's and Jane's close relationship, you aren't allowed near any of the evidence... or… the body." Anticipating the swell of anger, Vince did his best to intercept. "Frost is on the bench too. It's standard procedure. We need to find out who did this and when we do, we don't need any loopholes for the defense jockeys because of your…friendship."

His words sinking in, Maura visibly deflated, feeling suddenly very small between the two men without her heels. Quietly, she nodded. "Dr. Isles, would you like for me to take you home?" It took a moment for Frost's words to register. Squeezing her eyes shut, for a brief second she couldn't remember a thing until it all slammed back full force, her stomach churning. "My car." Motioning weakly down the block, "It's at the movie store."

Shaking her head and finding her voice, she nodded. "No, Barry. I'm… " Her eyes swept between the two men trying desperately not to focus on the brutal truth of the situation and the very personal repercussions but instead on the practical as she steadied her resolve, knowing what should happen next and already planning for it. Planning was something at which Maura Isles typically excelled. Not on this day. Swallowing against the uncomfortable lump in her throat, she eyed both detectives with purpose. "I will need to be with you when you…" She clenched her jaw against the ache that seemed to originate somewhere deep inside before finding her strength again. "I will need to be with you when you inform Jane's parents. She…she would want that so I… I should probably go back and change into something… more suitable." A sudden gasp and her eyes widened, "Frankie! Frankie was at headquarters this evening before his shift. He was in the gym. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't hear about this from anyone else but us." Her eyes pleading, Frost stepped forward. "I'll take care of it."

Waving her hand numbly in thanks, she looked at Vince, unable to catch his eye. "I'll get my car and meet you back at the ranch." With her choice of words, she stumbled, remembering the source of the phrase and wondered why now of all times, it tumbled through her lips. Turning away, her legs carried her in the direction of the Mercedez while her mind started to break down the tasks ahead. Get the car. Change clothes. Meet Vince and Barry. Jane's parents… _No. Do not think of Jane right now. Later. At home._

**Okay, guys. Not going to cover telling Jane's parents. Too heavy and it's time to move on. Please take a second to let me know what you think and if I should continue or just scrap it. Seriously. Please.**


	3. From Darkness to Light

**A/N: Thank you guys so SO much for the kind words and sticking with me even through the tough times. I hope this chapter will make up a little. Please, if you will, take a second and let me know what you think. The next chapter is pretty much written. Probably needs to be pared down a little though. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Oh. Disclaimer. Don't own them or anything remotely related.**

Quiet but random voices. The sensation of being moved or touched that transitioned into one of floating and nothingness. Sometimes she would recall a person, a relationship accompanied by feelings of warmth and love. Often she was gripped by fear only to be lost in apathy in the next moment. Mumbled words were too soft to be identified as her best friend's name, calling out for the one she needed. She experienced all of these things and would remember none. That is, until the day she was allowed back into her life. Slowly but surely, consciousness became a welcomed friend.

_I don't think this is wise Detective. It could impact severely upon my daughter's safety._

_You know what? I don't really give a rat's ass about what you want any more. I want Jane brought out. Enough is enough already. I should've never let you talk me into this. I want her conscious and I want it now, I need to talk to her. Yeah, and I know you could kill me for less but as far as your _'daughter' _is concerned, we've got her covered. She's one of us and we take care of our own. _She knew that voice. Didn't she?

_I would advise against it... _A female voice? But not Maura. _Fine. If you gentlemen will excuse us, I'm going to remove the catheter and take her off the sedative drip. Ribs six, seven, and eight are fractured on the right side and I'm particularly worried about the break in number seven as I mentioned in my petition for sedation. I really think it's too soon to bring her out. She will need to remain immobile and at rest for the best outcome and to avoid any more damage. Pain will be a significant factor. _What happened and why wasn't Maura or…ugh, at least her Ma here fussing over her? The thick fog rolled in again and scattered meaningful thought on the four winds leaving only remnants behind.

_Yeah, once you wake her up, staying still? That ain't gonna happen. I'll…hell, we'll all be lucky if she doesn't kill us with her bare hands for what we've done. _Tired but definitely Korsak. Where is Maura?

Every sound felt as if it had been filtered through a shimmering fish tank but she thought she could make out the shutting of a door. Her mind drifting again, she pulled against the rising swell of nothingness and dug her nails deep into the proverbial sand, clawing against the ebb tide. She could place the distinctive voice of her former partner but not the other two. The voice she didn't hear made her uneasy. _Where the hell is Maura? What is happening? _

As the drugs lessened and the fog began to lift, Jane felt like her brain had been scrambled and filled with cotton candy and she hadn't even opened her eyes. God, she hurt all over and breathing was a tedious labor. _Broken ribs? Shit! They never hurt this bad before. _Trying her best to catalogue her surroundings while still unable to open her eyes, she could feel her body being poked and prodded, a sting in the crook of her elbow, being rolled onto her side. _Holy fucking shit that hurts like a motherfucker! _Panic set in as she tried to catch her breath, each intake becoming more and more elusive. Someone had placed an anvil on her chest which made it impossible to breathe.

_Shhhh. It's okay. Relax Detective Rizzoli. You will be fine but I need for you not to move around. Take slow breaths. I know it hurts but you need to breathe. _It was that female's voice again which was seriously beginning to piss Jane off. She needed Maura. Her blood pressure rising with her respirations only added to the pain that left pin pricks of light behind her closed lids. Trying her best to remain calm even though every instinct she had fought tooth and nail against her, she sucked in a deep breath, as deep as the ache in her chest would allow and swallowed against the nausea.

_That's it. _She felt a small hand with a cool cloth at her brow and wanted to swat it away for not being the hand she needed but her limbs still weren't responding. _Just breathe. Slow and steady. _Jane fought hard against the urge to succumb to the drugs tugging on the outer reaches of her subconscious, taunting her with sweet relief; she needed to remain as alert as possible. Three people. Korsak was one… but who were the other two? And who is this bitch with the wash cloth?

_Okay. She's coming around but you need to remember that she doesn't need to be agitated. _Jane thought she could make out the squeak of door hinges and the shuffle of footsteps. Blinking her eyes for the first time, she tried to adjust to the low light of the dim bedside lamp, images swirling before her rolling eyes. An attempt at speech was her next goal, hissing through clenched teeth, "Wha happnnn?" Licking her dry lip, her eyes finally fluttered open, squinting to take in the details around her. The room was small, at the perimeter stood Korsak and another man, his face in shadow. A short, stocky woman was at her right with close cropped salt and pepper hair and a stethoscope around her neck. Eyes drifting closed again, she willed her brain to wake up and pay attention, to make sense of what was going on but the drugs in her system wanted her to continue to play hide and go seek.

"Give us a moment…This isn't going to be easy." Muffled voices then the click of a shut door signaled that she was possibly alone with her former partner. When she felt his large hand take her's, dark glassy eyes blinked open, her voice a coarse whisper from lack of use. "Korsak, you better start with what the hell happened to me and where the hell I am…" Her blood pressure rising again with each passing second, she winced at the pain trying to steal precious oxygen, clenching her jaw to take short and shallow breaths. Watching the older man squirm, she didn't need to use her years of being a top notch detective to know that whatever news he was going to deliver wasn't good. The haggard look on his face telegraphed that it was bad; _REALLY_ bad. "Water. I need water, ice chips, beer, whatever you got… I'll take it."

Grateful for the distraction, Korsak nodded and grabbed the plastic cup off of the bedside table and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. The older man chanced a glance at his reflection while he ran the tap water. Bloodshot eyes were accompanied by large bags underneath and a light sheen of sweat covered his splotchy brow. The suit he had worn to the funeral earlier in the day was rumpled, his tie pulled low below the open top button of his dress shirt. He shook his head and looked to the ceiling, half heartedly hoping to find the right words to tell his former partner of the quick decisions he had made on her behalf and the desperate alliance he had formed less than a week ago. His gaze returning to the mirror, he sighed deeply, self doubt over his actions and the resulting consequences churning in his gut.

Jane watched wearily as her friend returned, taking in his battered appearance. "You look like hell," she all but whispered. Sitting gingerly on the bed, Korsak held the straw to dry lips and responded with a wry smirk, "Thanks. I dressed up just for you." The older detective cringed at the irony of his words given the service he had attended only hours ago. Dark eyes slipped closed at the blissfully simple pleasure of a cold drink soothing a parched throat before opening to find concerned blue. "Help me sit up. I have the feeling I'm gonna want to look you in the eye for what you've got to say." She didn't feel it necessary to mention that their current positioning reminded her too much of her time in the hospital after Hoyt skewered her hands and the overall feeling of weakness was making her uncomfortable.

Propped up on pillows, Jane's complexion was pale and gray but her eyes were intense and determined. "Spill it Korsak. You are scaring me here with all the cloak and dagger crap. Just start with what happened for crying out loud." She waited impatiently, her fear rising and making its presence known with the throbbing pain that kept time with her pulse. When his large hand took hers, their eyes locked and she braced herself against what she was about to hear. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jane's brow furrowed and her eyes slipped shut as if she could better picture her memories unfolding like a movie against the backs of her lids. "Um." She chewed on her bottom lip in concentration. _Maura. _"Maura. Maur and I…we were going to watch a movie and have dinner at my place. Friday. Friday night." Dark eyes flashed open wide and the detective began to struggle against the sheets across her lap, trying to free herself from the bed, shoving frantically at her large friend who was effectively pinning her underneath the blankets, his arm across her legs. "Is she hurt! _Korsak!_ Is she okay? Where is she?" Hissing in a breath, Jane's eyes squeezed shut for a minute as she doubled over, pinning her right arm across her stomach before collapsing back against the pillows to weakly resume the fight. Her voice lowered to a rasp and her left hand barely managed to swat lightly against his beefy shoulder. "Korsak. Let me go… I swear I'll…"

Stunned by the sudden outburst, Vince quickly rebounded and held Jane firmly to the bed. Her pallor had taken on a greenish tint and he could see the beads of sweat forming in her hair line not to mention the way she was clenching her jaw and swallowing thickly. "Jane! Calm down! She's okay. Hold still for a minute! Dammit Jane, take a breath. She's okay." Waiting until the panic seemed to pass, he spoke again with an edge to his voice. "Janie, you need to hear me out and promise me you aren't going to do something so stupid again." Standing his ground against narrowed deep chocolate, "I mean it, Jane. You aren't going to like it but you have to promise me to hear me out and try not to move around so much, okay?" A thin tilt of her chin was all the confirmation he needed to continue. The moment at hand, he decided that pacing might help his case so giving her knee a gentle pat; he stood and wiped his brow.

"I got a call last Friday on my cell." Turning around, he found that he had his former partner's full attention when their eyes met and he stilled. "The caller told me there was a bomb set to go off in your apartment." It was his turn to become emotional as he swallowed against the lump in his throat and he waved it off with a flutter of his hand. "Um. Anyway. I headed over to your place and tried to call you but I kept getting voicemail." He missed the look of shock that passed across the younger woman's face when he continued to pace, balling his fists in obvious frustration. "I got there just a few minutes too late. The bomb had…you were already… Shit, Jane. You were already hurt. If your door hadn't absorbed most of the blast, you'd be dead." His clear blue eyes met brown again. "I'm _SO_ sorry Janie. I shoulda been there earlier… That seems to be the story of my life where you are concerned, kid," he added to himself. Noting the older detective's guarded posture, Jane knew there was more to come but couldn't leave her friend hanging in such an emotional state. "It's okay, Korsak. I know you did your best. You always do, partner." Not missing the physical flinch, she quieted and waited for the rest of the story and she was soon rewarded when his pacing began anew.

"My source was there and told me that the hit was mob related." Taking a chance at a brief look up, he saw the wheels turning in his injured friend's sharp mind. "We only had seconds, Janie." Stopping at the foot of the bed, he made eye contact again, steeling himself against the fallout from his next words. "I was… convinced that to keep you safe and to keep Doc Isles safe, it would be best to fake your death until we could figure out who in the mob's higher ups had called the hit." Korsak was very well acquainted with the look he was privy to now. Jane's amazing skill was sorting and connecting puzzle pieces, even if she were missing a few vital corners.

Mulling over his words, the detective frowned at the evidence presented, her voice still coarse. "So you decided to fake my death to draw out the bomber?" Carefully noting the flat expression on Vince's face, she continued. "I can't believe Maura let you go through with this. I mean we both know she can't lie." Her spirits climbed a notch just talking about her best friend. "Seriously, did she hyperventilate at one point or not? I can't believe you got her to lie for me."

Levity was short lived as she watched blue eyes avoid her own and the pacing returned along with a closed off stature. Acid burned in her stomach as she tried to regain control, impatience driving her words with a fury, her voice taking on a low growl. "Tell me, Vince. Who else knows that I'm alive?" Bracing herself for what she hoped was inaccurate speculation, she focused on Korsak as he stopped and took a seat next to her on the bed, his large hand hovering above her own without touching. "Jane, you need to understand…" His words were interrupted by a fierce glare accompanied by a vice-like grip squeezing his wrist. The normally smoky voice had taken on a low, menacing rumble. "Kosak. _WHO. KNOWS. _That I'm alive?"

Ready to face the worst, the older man moved his right hand across restless legs, placing his palm flat against the blanket, effectively holding his former partner in place. His steady gaze never wavered when he delivered the news. "Me, Cavanaugh and Abe Bristol." Rolling his eyes a little, "Although the Doc fired poor Abe on the spot when she demanded to see your…um, body and he had to tell her that it had mistakenly been released to be cremated."

Jane's hands fisted in the sheets as her jaw clenched and her eyes slid shut trying her best to process the news that she was effectively 'dead' to all of the people she loved. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Anger. After taking a moment, her eyes found Korsak's waiting on her reaction nervously but resolute in his determination to keep her immobile. Struggling against his grip, her voice was low with fatigue but laced with fury. "Let me the fuck up, Korsak." When he didn't comply, she leaned back into the pillows and crossed her arms low against her abdomen. "Let me get this straight and correct me if I'm wrong…but my _FAMILY…MAURA…_they think I'm dead?" She couldn't keep the hoarse yet shrill tone out of those last words and could feel the pain in her side increasing with her ire. "What the fuck Vince? You let them think I'm _DEAD_? They…Maura, you can't play this kind of game with her. She's…I'm… She doesn't have many people on her side." Her efforts renewed to get out of the bed; she struggled into a seated position and tried again to extricate her trapped legs.

"Jane." Korsak's voice held the authority she had first heard as a rookie in the Homicide Unit. Dark eyes snapped up and met his gaze, temporarily stilling her movements. "You need to let me finish." Waiting on a slight nod, "I had to act fast and I'm sorry but my priority was keeping you and the Doc safe. You were hurt pretty bad and needed to be kept still and I knew that would never happen if you weren't…helped along those lines." He grimaced a little ashamed before continuing. "We've traced the bomber's signature to a well known mob assassin and are trying to locate him to find out who called the hit but we can't take the chance of word getting out that you are still alive or the Doc getting too close to the case." Noting the slight shake of unruly curls and the confusion in dark eyes as to how her best friend fit into the equation, Vince took a deep breath before revealing the keystone in the arch. "It's the _mob_, Jane. Patty Doyle is the one that called me on Friday."

With the mention of Maura's biological father and the events of the medical examiner's kidnapping taking the forefront in the detective's mind, she struggled with renewed energy against the trappings holding her in place, her pain quotient multiplied exponentially as she fought against her former partner. "DOYLE! Maura's _SPERM _donor?" Blue eyes widened. "Jane! He's in the next room. Lower your voice." Dark chocolate eyes widened before settling on a narrow glare and a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing Korsak? Getting involved with him? You could lose your badge." Most of the fight had left her at those last words.

Vince for his part just shook his head. "I didn't have much of a choice, Janie. Think about it. He calls and tells me some mob bastard wants to blow you up and then it actually happens? Not to mention the fact that having the Doc anywhere near the case would put a target on her back too and we both know she would've been all over it if…well…" A loud sigh and the big man practically deflated. "I thought I did the right thing but now I'm not so sure."

Settling back against the pillows, Jane took a moment to really study her former partner. It didn't take a genius to recognize the toll the deception had taken in the slump of his shoulders, the clear marks of sleeplessness and the vibrations of tension that radiated in everything he did. Crossing her stomach, she placed her left hand on his and looked him -calmly in the eye. "You can let me up now. I need to make a few things right." Noting his questioning look, "I have to go see Maura. Now." Dark locks shook with determination, "I can't let her think I'm dead…not for…I just can't. I _NEED_ to see her Korsak." Frowning, "I'm going to let you fix it with Ma and we'll talk about that when I get back because that has to happen soon." Her hand stretched out between them, "Give me your keys. Please." Searching the two bedside tables, she added, "Where are my gun and shield?"

Grizzly gray eyebrows furrowed. "Jane you really shouldn't…" He was cut short as the slender detective managed to slide her legs free on the opposite side of the bed, feet dangling before shoving off to judge balance. Teetering slightly, she managed to regain her bearing after a few shaky seconds, her left hand holding on to the beside table for support, her right clenched low against the fabric of worn cotton. "They're in the drawer there." He wanted to add that they might smell like smoke but wasn't' sure if gun metal and leather holsters retained scents. Equipped in her familiar armor ignoring the fact that she was in yoga pants and a zip up hoodie, Jane took a deep breath as she headed for the closed bedroom door, turning on her friend. "Give me your keys Korsak or I'll call a cab." A dark brow raised in challenge as she watched him weigh the options, his hand finally digging into his pants pocket and handing over the heavy ring. "Jane, we aren't the only ones involved here…" He tried to warn as she turned stubbornly toward the closed door and flung it open, striding through, a woman on a mission.

Once across the threshold she was immediately confronted by the formidable presence of Patrick Doyle. She recognized him from his mug shot noting not much had changed since the picture was taken, maybe a little less hair but the same intense gaze was still present and accounted for as he studied her. Dark brown quickly sweeping the room out of habit, she spotted the short haired woman walking toward her with a look of concern mixed with disapproval. "Detective Rizzoli, you shouldn't be out of bed." Eyeing the shorter woman warily, Jane couldn't help the thread of frustration that weaved its way through her words. "Do I know you?" Gray eyes narrowed at her in return. "I've been taking care of you Detective since you arrived, waking you intermittently to make sure that your rib fractures were healing properly not to mention the concussion you suffered. We should get you back into bed before…"

Jane waved a dismissive hand in the air as she turned to leave. "Hey. Whoa. I've had broken ribs before and I have a doctor thank you very much. One I have to see now and try to explain how I'm not actually dead contrary to reports the last few…" Glaring at Korsak, "How many days have I been dead?" The older detective choked on a laugh, witnessing his former partner bully her way through as usual but quickly schooled his features into a somber expression. "Six days." Dark chocolate eyes widened as she whispered an echo. "Six days… Shit." Shaking her head, she looked around the room and frowned. "Where's your car, Korsak?" Following his gaze to a hallway on the opposite side of the room, Jane was in motion again only to be stopped short by a strong hand on her forearm.

"Detective. A moment." Face to face with Patty Doyle, she nodded slightly then lowered a pointed stare to the hand on her arm. The older man loosened his grip with a slight narrowing of his own eyes, unused to such brashness in his presence. If he were being honest, it covered a smile as a blank mask slipped back into place and he motioned toward the sofa and chair. Because she played such a prominent role in Maura's life, he had done his research on Detective Jane Rizzoli and was impressed with her determination and honor, her loyalty and willingness to go above and beyond to protect those she loved; of most interest to him, Maura. "Please, Detective. Have a seat. I would like to speak to you about my daughter." Bristling at the term 'daughter' in relation to her best friend, Jane's teeth ground as she weighed her options, making a show of checking her watch. "Ten minutes." She didn't miss Korsak's heavy cough behind her in subtle warning but she really wasn't thinking beyond her need to get to the medical examiner. Gingerly lowering herself into the overstuffed chair, she leaned forward as much as her injury would allow; a show of strength and lack of intimidation. Doyle smiled slightly and took a seat on the sofa facing the determined detective, also leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees in a casual manner.

"Do you mind if I call you Jane?" Those were nowhere near the words she thought he would speak as Maura's long ago observation echoed through her mind. _He had a gentleness I wasn't expecting. _Nodding she clenched her jaw against the pain of her current position and settled back in the chair. "I'm sure Detective Korsak has filled you in on the specifics of the…situation we have found ourselves in and can understand my unwillingness to involve my daughter." His lips quirking almost imperceptibly, "Your bomb technicians were able to link the detonator signature to several unsolved deaths of certain members of local… how should I put this? How about I use the words 'crime families' for common ground purposes?" Their eyes met and his voice was soft and low but commanding; not at all what she would have predicted for a mob enforcer. _Since when do you stereotype Rizzoli? Head in the game, dammit! _Shifting uncomfortably, she held his gaze, her face giving nothing away.

Studying the female detective that he knew meant a great deal to his daughter, Patty's respect level grew a notch with her tenacity. It was rare to find anyone that would willingly stand toe to toe with him knowing his history and power. "I should receive word of the bomber's name within the hour although I must confess that I have my suspicions." Those words peaked Jane's interest as she stood awkwardly. "Who? Who do you have in mind?" Now in a position to look down into Patrick Doyle's face, she knew he wasn't going to say without confirmation.

Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose hoping to quell the growing ache and simultaneously clear her head before finding that intense gaze again. "Look. I appreciate what you've done for me…for us." Frowning a little, "Although I wish you could've done it without me having to die but well it's a little late for that." She took a step forward as Doyle stood, her chin tilting up slightly. "I'm grateful that you want to keep Maura safe but you being anywhere near this puts her in danger and I can't…I won't let that happen. Once you have the name of the person responsible for fucking up my life, let Korsak know and then let us handle it."

"Detective…" He started but was cut off by a scarred hand held up between them. "No…sir. This really isn't negotiable. I can handle the investigation part but I can't handle putting Maura in danger because of your involvement if it's just to help me. I really do appreciate what you've done but you need to let me do this my way." Walking away toward the opposite hallway, she paused in the doorway finding her former partner watching her go. "Korsak, when I get back, we'll figure out what to do next. I won't be gone long… I just…I need to see her and make sure she's okay." With his nod in acknowledgement, she left, finding his old beat up truck that he used on weekends parked in the adjoining garage.

Jane took a deep breath and leaned against the hood wondering how in the world she was going to explain the events of the last few days to her best friend, knowing full well that if the situation had been reversed...god, how the news of the medical examiner's death would surely send her to her knees. Pushed forward by the intense desire to see and be near Maura, feeling as if months had passed instead of days, she got in the truck with a groan and backed out of the garage and into the darkness.

**Thanks so much for reading guys! I appreciate you so much. Please, pretty please let me know what you think.**


	4. Eyes Open

**A/N: Wow. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm nervous after the build up but have to admit, I've had this one written for a while…long before some of the 'middle' story. Again…with the 'I've got an idea and fill in the blanks as they come.' Please let me know your thoughts! Only takes a second. Love to all of you and thanks so much for the support!**

**Sorry it's so long. I'm afraid it could stand some more editing so I may post some corrections. Thanks guys, you really are the best and keep me going!**

Stopping in the threshold to Maura's bedroom, Jane tried to still her pounding heart, biting her lip before removing her gun from her pants with a metallic 'snick' and placing it on the hall table. The ride over had been uneventful save for her constant internal dialogue of trying to figure out the best way to break the news that she was, in fact, alive. All lights in the house were off, fitting the late hour of her visit so she had punched in the security code to get in, not wanting to ring the bell. _Surprise, Maur. I'm actually not dead. _And here she was; nervously trying to figure out what to say.

Frowning at the soggy black dress left in an untidy heap in the doorway, she recalled the heels haphazardly cluttering the kitchen floor. _God, it's worse than I thought if she's treating her clothes like this. _She stooped and picked the garment up, laying it carefully across the corner chair before closing the plantation shutters on the windows, cutting off any outside view into the bedroom. Crossing the now completely dark room by memory, she sat gingerly on the edge of the mattress and switched the bedside lamp on the lowest setting, hopeful not to startle the sleeping doctor.

Maura lay on her back, her face turned toward Jane, brows creased, the lapels of a familiar suit jacket open on either side exposing a pink lace bra and panties as well as a far too prominent hip bone and ribs. The detective frowned in the low light, taking in the dark circles under long lashes and the obvious weight loss, not to mention the fact that silk pajamas had been replaced by one of her off the wrack blazers. Closing her eyes, she clenched her jaw with a renewed fury and vowed silently to make anyone and everyone connected pay dearly for the fiasco that had become her life. Or should it be her 'death' she mused.

Unable to put off the inevitable any longer, she had to resist the urge to touch Maura, afraid it might be a little too much too soon. The whispered name seemed loud in the quiet of the room but she repeated it anyway. "Maura. Come on sweetie. I need you to wake up." Blood shot hazel green eyes blinked tiredly open under furrowed brows and seemed to stare straight through her. "Hypnopompic hallucination," said in a weary voice hoarse from crying. "Occurs when one is waking up… most likely caused by sleep deprivation." Maura's shaky hand covered her eyes as tears began to stream quietly down the sides of her face and into her hair. The sight of her friend so broken shocked Jane into action. Reaching out, she gently curled her long fingers around a slender wrist and tugged lightly. "It's me, Maur. I'm here. It's okay. Come on. Look at me, sweetie."

With a gasp, wide eyes locked on deep brown before the doctor bolted upright and threw her arms around the injured detective's neck, burying her face in the crook and sobbing uncontrollably, small hands clawing relentlessly for purchase. Biting back against the pain, Jane looped her arm around and pulled her shivering friend closer, whispering whatever came to mind, rubbing her left hand up and down in soothing circles. When the sobs subsided, Maura greedily breathed in that beloved scent before she leaned back and found dark brown eyes again, brows knitted together in obvious confusion, eyes glassy and blinking.

Running trembling fingers across sculpted features, the scientist needed her tangible proof in the form of tactile delivery. Cool wrists came to rest against Jane's warm skin in the curve of her neck while fingers laced together at the nape, tickling the short hair there. Staring into those intense dark eyes, Maura struggled to reconcile the events of the past six days with the woman literally at hand. Shaking her head slightly, her voice was raw and coarse. "Jane, I…You are here…how…I don't understand." Lightly kneading the skin under her fingertips, "I…How? I…I buried you today, Jane." Silence hung between them as her heart rate climbed. So far past the point of being able to school her emotions and control her behavior, the doctor's voice rose in volume and her hands dropped and balled into fists. "I _buried YOU_ today! Do you have any i…do _YOU_…do you have any _IDEA_ what that…"

Jane saw the flash of anger a second before a flat palm jabbed hard against her right side effectively stealing her ability to breathe and see anything other than bright white light behind her clenched lids. Pain pulsed and burned along every nerve as she scrambled backwards in self defense. Cradling her arm in close across her stomach for stability, her left reached blindly trying to deflect any other blows. Fueled by exhausted anger, Maura continued to swat at her retreating friend as she scampered clumsily away, tears rolling down her face again and clouding her vision. "Jane, I thought you were _dead…DEAD! _Do you know…I? _Why_? I… just don't…you were…you are dead." Ending on a whisper, the doctor's frenzied hands ceased to flail as all fight and energy left her body, shoulders slumped in defeat. She was talking to ghosts again.

Her head snapped up at the dull thud followed by a raspy whoosh of a familiar curse then absolute silence. Disoriented from the day's events and the evening's wine and still not quite sure whether or not she was hallucinating, Maura hesitantly reached over and switched on the bedside lamp to its brightest setting, squinting against the sudden burning light that filled the room. Looking over the edge of the mattress at the fallen detective, she gasped at the bruising and scratches along her right temple and cheek and the crease of pain evident on her still face. _Oh my god she's…she's real and…she's not breathing! Shit! _

"Oh my God! Jane!" Launching herself off the bed and onto her knees next to her fallen friend, she was panicked. "Jane! Jane, come on!" Her hands were constant motion, sweeping and hovering just above without touching, afraid of causing more pain; irrationally petrified that the detective would disappear at the first contact. Unable to resist her absolute need any longer, she carefully laced her fingers with the hand that was held in a close vice grip against Jane's stomach. The warmth of their connection ignited something she thought was gone forever. "I'm so sorry, Jane. God." Well trained eyes drank in every detail from head to toe, unleashing her questions on one breath. "What the hell happened to you…where… god, you're hurt…what can I do…where have you been? What the hell is going on?"

Swallowing hard, Maura willed herself to stop and take a breath, studying the sheen of sweat on the detective's crinkled brow and the unusually pale, greenish pallor on her face. "Jane. You _have_ to breathe." She waited patiently, stroking her free hand through raven hair, breathing in the fragrance and absentmindedly noting that it wasn't her usual brand of shampoo but too caught up in relishing the silky feel as it glided through her fingers. Nothing changed in her friend's countenance, smooth and cold. _Don't breathe. Breathing hurts. Actually, not breathing hurts too…SHIT! I'm going to throw up…DO. NOT. THROW. UP. RIZZOLI. Not cool. _

Worry growing by the second and feeling uneasy, Maura leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her friend's clammy forehead, speaking low against the damp skin. "Jane. Please. I just need…" Pride choked the remainder of that sentence in her throat until she realized that pride could be damned on this day. Her voice was quieter and more vulnerable, tears stinging her eyes again. "I just need to hear your voice…_please_. It's been so long." She continued to stroke her left hand rhythmically through dark curls, occasionally scratching her friend's scalp in a hypnotic, soothing fashion.

The slight squeeze of their fingers let the doctor know that her words had gotten through. As Jane lay there battling back against the urge to either pass out or loose the contents of her stomach all over the outrageously expensive rug that she was currently calling a mattress, she could hear the desperation in Maura's plea and steadied her resolve to fight back and win. Cracking one dark eye open, she found the doctor's scared face and tried her best to manipulate her facial muscles into a smile but managed more of a lopsided grimace. Wetting her dry lips, she chose to answer the doctor's questions in order but decided that in her current condition, the fewer words she had to speak, the better. Locking both eyes onto frantic hazel green, she licked her lips again, breaths coming in short pants. "Blown up…lotsa ribs…broken…" She gestured gingerly with a wave of her right hand up and down her side before continuing. "Numbers… you'd know…hurts like…hell…sedated…safe house." Closing her eyes for a second and breathing as deeply as possible, she reached for Maura. "Help me up and I'll tell you…what I know."

The confirmation that Jane had indeed been the victim of a planned explosion and the sporadic bits of information that had just been relayed left the doctor momentarily stunned, her genius brain unable to fill in the gaps in a reasonable fashion. The squeeze of long warm fingers across her bare thigh brought her back to the task at hand as she found dark eyes studying her face. Flashing a pained smile, she leaned forward and carefully snaked her left arm under strong shoulders, the right planted firmly on the floor next to the detective's hip. Slowly, they lifted into a seated position, carefully shifting around until Jane was leaning against the bed for support. Acutely aware of her friend's facial expressions, Maura knew that she was in a considerable amount of pain. Reaching over, she pulled the detective's hand into her lap and laced their fingers, pressing her body closer; thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, waiting patiently; content to wait as long as Jane was next to her. "I'm sorry that I hit you, Jane."

Chuffing out a small laugh, tired dark eyes found hazel green and she mustered a genuine smile. "Me too, Maur. You pack quite a punch." Smiling softly to place her friend at ease, she squeezed their joined hands and began the task of relaying the sequence of events that led up to her so called death as she understood them. Naturally, she started with that Friday afternoon. Swallowing hard, she knew this would be difficult for her friend once all the facts were laid out but needed for her to understand everything. Her eyes darted nervously to the side to find patient hazel again. "Jane. Just tell me. I…need to know." Nodding her assurance, "Okay. Yeah." If her left hand hadn't been otherwise engaged, she would've been tempted to rub the scars on her right. "Apparently…okay, so Korsak got a tip Friday afternoon from a…source that there was a bomb set to go off in my apartment…" Cringing, she looked over to gauge Maura's reaction before continuing. "He tried to call…but I had my hands full with my bag and the take-out so I didn't answer." Although she was doing her best not to interrupt or ask questions, this piece of trivial information prompted the doctor's curiosity. "But we always order pizza…why would you have take-out?"

Thinking back to that day and her desire to please Maura, Jane looked down a little embarrassed, color pinking in her pale cheeks. "Oh. Um, I had picked up Dimitriou's. You know, thinking you might like a change. Anyway, not important." She didn't miss the small smile that bloomed on the doctor's face before she looked away and continued. "I don't remember much afterward. From what I've been told, there was a shaped charge set to go off when the door was opened so it wouldn't take down the building, just, you know, the lucky person in the doorway, me. Only Jo ran out before I could get it all the way opened so I dropped everything and grabbed for her. The door caught me on my right side but absorbed most of the blast. After that, everything's screwed up in my head…like I remember confetti and I _know_ that's not right. I just found out tonight that I've been pretty much out of it and under sedation for the last, um, five or six days." Expecting a multitude of questions, Jane was surprised by the lack thereof.

Chancing a glance to her left, she found Maura watching her with silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Her own personal Achilles heel, her heart melted as she disentangled her left hand and clumsily reached to catch the falling drops. "No, Maur. Sweetie, no. Come on. Please, don't cry. It's okay. God, I'm… I'm so sorry you've had to go through these last few days…I swear if they didn't have me knocked out, I never would've let this happen." Off the look of shock that accompanied her last few words, Jane winced again and threw her arm around her friend, pulling her closer until her head lay on the detective's shoulder. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm okay now. We're okay." Her left hand smoothing up and down the doctor's arm in a warming motion, she dropped a kiss onto sleep tousled golden brown curls. After a moment, she felt Maura's hand snake across her abdomen gently lacing their fingers and lightly squeezing her signal to continue. "Tell me." Exhaling a breath, she did just that. "Okay. So Korak gets to the scene first and… his, um source was there…and they decided that it was best…for everyone involved to keep the fact that I'm alive a secret until they could track down the person behind the hit."

The contentment Maura felt at being in Jane's arms again was quickly shattered as her friend's last few words registered in her quick mind. Carefully extracting herself, she launched into a standing position, anger and disbelief in a competition for center stage. Dropping her head, she began to pace and chew on her lower lip oblivious to the fact that she was still in her underwear and Jane's blazer. After several passes back and fourth, her anger continued to grow out of her reach. Coming to a stop in front of the seated detective, she pointed a trembling finger, a move that manners and her upbringing told her was inexcusable, her voice approaching shrill. "Korsak _KNEW_? He _KNEW_ you were _ALIVE_? How could he…" Pacing anew, she shook her head, speaking mainly to herself, her hands joining the conversation as well; something she had picked up from her friend. "How could he know and not tell _ME_…I'm your…and put me through this? He knew how badly I…" Trailing off, she bit her lip and dropped her head trying desperately to regain her composure. "I'm…I'm sorry, it's just…I'm being selfish. It…has been extremely difficult." A gasp escaped and eyes grew wide. "Jane. Your parents… Do they know?"

Jane hoisted herself to her feet with much effort, joining her friend in the middle of the room. Her right arm still firmly pressed against her stomach, she opened her left wide enough to convey her meaning. "C'mere." Hazel green widened followed by a small head shake as arms encased in too long sleeves crossed in answer. "No. Jane, I'll hurt you." Maura almost laughed at the patented Rizzoli smirk, something she had missed without even realizing it. "_Maura_…" A slight smile accompanied by waggling eyebrows and she couldn't resist. Chewing her bottom lip, she slowly stepped into that warm embrace, arms encircling the detective's waist loosely, afraid to touch too much. Her eyes closed automatically when she felt a strong, protective arm drape across her shoulders and pull her closer. Overcome by her exhaustion, she was content to stay that way for the immediate future, Jane's soft voice filling the silence. "My parents don't know yet. I told Korsak that he needed to fix that soon. I just…I don't know. I came here. I needed to see you." The quiet settled between them as those words floated down and seeped into marrow.

After a few minutes of breathing in their warm embrace, Jane spoke, her voice low and serious, chin resting atop her friend's head. "I was angry at Korsak too and still am for what this has put you…put everyone through but…" She could feel the limp doctor rally and stiffen against her so she pressed on, her voice thick with emotion. "But when he told me the circumstances, I…to keep you safe, you know I would do anything and he… as much as I hate that you've been hurt…he may have done the right thing."

Her nose buried in the crook of Jane's neck, breathing in the scent that she had been denied the last six days, Maura fought the urge to remain there silently, content to let herself be lulled into sleep by the surrounding warmth. She didn't quite understand how her safety played into things but she knew that Jane had more to say; she could tell by her rigid posture and her tone that the next part of the story would add more complications to the doctor's cut and dried reasoning of why she should've been informed of the circumstances relating to her…her best friend's 'death.' Whatever detail Jane was omitting was significant. Mentally preparing, her hands fell to the detective's waist as she took a step back, her brow furrowing at the thickness she felt under the thin zip up jacket.

Skilled fingers immediately made their way under fabric to discover the thick ACE bandage. Before Jane could speak, anger had flushed the doctor's face, her hand reaching for the zipper on the gray hoodie, yanking it down without hesitation. Slow to respond, the detective's brain finally caught up. "Hey! What the hell, Maura?" Looking down at her bound torso and the furious intent on her friend's countenance, she quieted; watching as Maura stepped closer into her space again, unraveling the bandages around her ribs, reaching both arms around Jane's waist, her hair tickling the detective's chin. Shivering at the contact of warm fingertips on her bare skin, she swallowed hard and found her voice, a hoarse whisper. "Maura?"

Completely focused on the injuries before her, Maura dropped the dressings to the floor, concentrating on the dark splotches of streaked red, blue and black before her, fighting back nausea at the sight. Her keen eye quickly assessed the worst of the damage as her fingers left ghostly trails of goose bumps in their wake, roaming tenderly across each rib. "Deep tissue bruising on four and five on the right side; six, seven, and eight show significant fracturing. Extremely painful." Jane rolled her eyes and bit back the urge to say 'no shit.' Instead she chuckled a little at the predictable Google behavior. "So have you wanted to tear my clothes off for a while now Dr. Isles?"

Busy mining her knowledge for possible complications, it took a moment for those words to sink in. "What? Yes. NO. Wait. What?" Blinking at amused dark brown, hazel green grew serious. Placing both palms below the detective's bra, fingers splayed lightly around her rib cage, the doctor was all business and easily misinterpreted the definite quiver of skin beneath her hands. Closing her eyes for a second to tamp down her own fears, she found her ground locking eyes with her friend again. "Jane, I need for you to take as deep a breath as you can manage." Seeing the protest roll in across the detective's features, she cut it off with her ace in the hole. "Please. For me."

Rolling her eyes, she sucked in hard. Jane tried, she really did. It wasn't much. The pain that accompanied the exercise left her gasping and her heart rate soaring. She could feel Maura's cool hand against her cheek trying to soothe her as she desperately chased after elusive oxygen. "That's it. You are okay. Slow breaths, Jane. That's it." Her squinty eyes found those of her attentive friend and she waited for an explanation but could already see the anger darkening a lightly freckled face. "I was checking for chest flail…uneven rising and falling during inhalation which is common in multiple breaks. Whoever has been in charge of your care is utterly incompetent. Fractured ribs should never be bound completely. Doing so causes constriction and inhibits the ability to fill the lungs to capacity which can lead to a build up of moisture and fluid and obviously pneumonia." _Oh, yes. Obviously. _

Smiling apologetically, "I need to put a splint on your injured side though. That should help with the pain. Come with me." Their hands linked, Jane had no choice but to follow the doctor into her spacious bathroom and allow her body to be leaned against the cool counter while Maura pulled out tape and scissors. "Really? You keep medical tape and scissors in your bathroom? How very…_prepared _of you, Dr. Isles. You are like a boy scout…or is it girl scout? Which one has that in the motto?" The doctor pinned her with a purposeful stare as she organized her supplies. "Jane this is really important. Have you coughed up any blood? Experienced an elevated heart rate or an increased difficulty in breathing?" The detective had no answers about her treatment because she couldn't remember anything much from the last few days. "I…I'm not sure about any of those things…I know my heart rate has increased a few time tonight but I can't be certain about the rest."

Ever the practical one, Maura chose to absorb her friend's comment, tearing off lengths of tape and lining them up in a row dangling from the edge of the granite like flags on a windless day. Frowning at the arm Jane was cradling gingerly to her side and stomach, she worked out the best method to apply the splint with the least amount of pain. Her eyes flickered to dark brown before returning to her task. Slowly and carefully she worked the sleeve off the detective's right arm, catching a reflection of the angry contusions along her lean back in the bathroom mirror. Blinking hot tears away, she fell back on science. "I'm…I'm going to need to apply the tape securely across the fractured ribs, center to spine. It will help stabilize any movement on your right side and lessen the pain without constricting your breathing. You really should be wearing a sling to immobilize your right arm, Jane."

Chewing her lower lip, clearly the idea of causing the detective any more pain was repugnant. "It's going to hurt," she finished quietly. A slender finger tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet. "I trust you Maura." Something more, something tangible seemed to pass between them; a declaration of more than momentary significance. Swallowing hard, Jane was the first to break, mirth carefully layered in her smoky voice. "I mean, after all, my 'current caregiver' is utterly incompetent...how bad can it be?" Hissing in a breath as the doctor's gentle fingers placed the first strip of tape tightly in place she bit down and continued, her voice a little more strained but still striving to maintain lightness, trying her best to distract them both from the task at hand. "Seriously, Maur. _Shit! Fuck! That hurt! _Whhhooo knows what kind of liberties she's tried to take…what with sponge baths and all and me all knocked out? I should probably feel violated."

_Jackpot. _The small smile that tugged at the doctor's lips was all Jane needed as hazel green flashed briefly at her. _Ow, FUCK that hurts! Like REALLY…shit, thafuckingreallyhurts. Likereallyreally…I. _She could hear Maura murmuring things to her but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Was she whispering? "Jane…_JANE_." Oh sweet relief of a cool wet wash cloth across her forehead, this time a welcomed gesture. Humming her approval, Jane's eyes slid open along with a drowsy, loopy smile. "Hey… We done already?" Maura's worried countenance split into a grin as she nodded her head, smoothing her hand across her friend's brow and into her hair. "Yes, we are finished." It was then that the detective realized she was lying on the cold tile floor with plush towels tucked under her head. "Oh. Well now, this is embarrassing." Doing her best to hoist herself up into a standing position, she gratefully allowed her friend to bare most of the weight. Once on her own two feet, she internally judged her equilibrium and decided that she could stand after a few shaky steps.

Jane's casual sweep around the room landed on the clock on the counter. "Shit." Grabbing Maura's hand she guided them back into the bedroom with purpose and over to sit on the edge of the bed. Their fingers linked, as she faced inquisitive eyes. "I…I know you have a lot of questions but I don't have much time. I've been here longer than I should have so I'm really going to have to cut to the chase, I'm sorry." Scrubbing her hand over her face, she linked their fingers again and continued. "While I've been out of things, Korsak said the bomb squad was able to match the detonator signature to several open mob related cases…executions…one bomb maker, a big deal assassin. But we already knew that because, well…" Cringing, she exhaled the rest of the sentence on one breath. "…because Patrick Doyle is the one that tipped Korsak off and convinced him to fake my death."

Watching hazel eyes widen and Maura's mouth drop open in a very un-Maura like fashion, Jane decided to rush to the finish before her friend could interject. "Doyle doesn't yet know who called the hit but didn't want to take any chances with you getting anywhere near the case. He used that to convince Korsak that faking my death and keeping me out was the only way to keep you safe and out of the spotlight while they got their hands on the bomber." Her voice was sad as she explained. "The less you knew, the safer you would be. I have no idea how they got me out of there, all I know is that one of Doyle's medical flunkies has kept me knocked out because she said one of the breaks might could," waiving a hand without much thought, "I don't know, maybe puncture a lung or something." Strangely, Maura reacted to this news more than anything she had heard all evening…well, except for the news that Jane was indeed alive. "WHAT? Jane! You should bbee…" Cool fingertips across her lips cut off her warning, sending an unexpected tingle throughout her tired body. "Maura, I've been pretty much flat on my back for the last six days doing nothing but healing and sleeping and not knowing what the hell was going on. Don't worry, okay?" Realizing that her fingers were still pressed against extremely warm and supple lips, Jane shyly withdrew her hand, their intense gaze never breaking.

Clearing her throat, she stood and paced, her back to the bed trying to find the strength for the next part. Turning, she watched as Maura stood and walked toward her deliberately, each searching as the doctor stepped well within the detective's personal space as if it were her own. Jane's dark eyes memorized everything as she smiled and reached down, tucking an errant curl away, her fingers slipping through the silky golden strands and playing with the ends before joining their hands with a light squeeze. Her jaw clenched for a few seconds before she could speak. Closing her eyes, she said the words that had to be said. "I have to go now, Maura. My being here is dangerous for you but I couldn't let you think that I was dead. I just…I knew…I know how it would be if…I were in your place." Shoulders slumping, she opened her eyes to fiery green and a hoarse but fierce voice. "No. NO! Don't you dare…" Punctuated by a jabbing finger that didn't actually make contact for fear of hurting her friend, "Don't you _DARE_ think that you are leaving me behind again, Jane Rizzoli. I'm going with you."

Her Italian blood heated along with her need to protect the woman she…loved. There it was. Her best friend…her whatever. She loved this woman and would move Heaven and earth if necessary to keep her safe. Jane stepped even closer, teeth grinding, left hand on hip, the other still curled protectively against her stomach. Using her height advantage, she leaned forward, looking down into equally stubborn green. "NO. No way. Maura, this isn't up for discussion." Shaking her head, her left hand flailed in heated frustration as her voice got louder with each element of fear and frustration. "Did you happen to hear in your big brain when I mentioned _PATRICK DOYLE_ and the _MOB_? I won't risk your safety. HELL NO…NO...No… I… you can't ask me to do that..." Quieter, she caught hazel green and continued sincerely. "Please. Please don't ask me to do that." Never breaking eye contact, the doctor moved in closer, mirroring the hands on hips stance, chest heaving, her voice lower and raw. "So put yourself in my shoes now, Jane. Do you honestly think you could let me go after thinking I was dead for six days?" Letting that sink in she continued as their breaths mingled in warm puffs against each other's skin, "I'm not leaving your side and I don't think you are in any condition to stop me."

Closing her eyes, the thought of losing Maura under any circumstances left the detective visibly shaken. Looking down at her spitfire of a friend, Jane had to bite back a smile at the veiled threat, her eyes casting appreciatively lower before returning to hazel green. "You know…you would be a lot scarier if you weren't practically naked and wearing my jacket." Dark eyes twinkling, she added with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Nice." A scarlet heat spread immediately upward from Maura's chest along her neck but she refused to break their gaze. Instead, she cocked a sculpted eyebrow upward in challenge and answered smugly. "Thank you. La Perla." The detective dropped her eyes again, taking her time. "Yeah. Didn't think it was JCPenny." That earned her a full fledged glare. Jane's smile signaled an end to the standoff, her smoky voice teasing. "So… what? Are you going to hit me again if I don't do as you say?" The doctor's lips hinted at a smile as she held that dark gaze, head tilted slightly in mock thought. "No. Not at this moment, no." Jane couldn't help but grin. _God, how I've missed this woman. _

"So I take it we are settled and I'm going with you?" Turning on her heel, "I'll just pack some necessities." Stopping in the threshold of her huge walk-in closet, Maura hesitated, overcome by fear. Turning back to find Jane, she bit her bottom lip before speaking, afraid she was going to come across as too needy. "You…you aren't going to…" Understanding the unspoken, Jane crossed the room in three easy strides and cupped the doctor's face with her good hand, placing a gentle kiss to a creased forehead. "I'm not going to leave you, Maur. You have to know that I never would if I had a choice."

Finding scared eyes, she dipped her head so that they were on the same level. "But we really need to hurry. Don't pack too much, okay? One bag. _ONE_ bag, Maura. We need to be able to move fast. Nothing fancy. Oh, and no heels." Off the doctor's horrified look, Jane rolled her eyes. "You need to be able to run if the situation calls for it." Frowning but somewhat satisfied, the doctor returned to her task of grabbing things she would need and throwing them into her bag. Normally, she would fold everything neatly and carefully arrange the placement of each item, but something about tonight and the desperation in Jane's tone allowed her to abandon all routine. Turning, she collided with her lanky detective whose arms were full of favored toiletries. "I know you like these in a separate bag." Reaching across the doctor's shoulder to the top shelf, their bodies brushed faintly together before Jane retrieved and filled a smaller LV embossed travel bag with her bounty. "Hey, I need to grab a few of my things here since…well, I don't have anything other than what I'm wearing and I don't know about you, but I think this hoodie has seen better days." Smiling in return, Maura walked over to the drawer where she kept all of Jane's accumulated clothes and grabbed what she thought necessary, adding them with her own.

Finished packing, she found the Jane leaning against the threshold to her bedroom, firearm suddenly at her side, weariness and exhaustion masked by determined intent. Their eyes meeting, the tight lines vanished from the detective's face, replaced by a genuine smile. Reaching out, their fingers twined together as they made their way downstairs and through the dark kitchen to the back door. Stopping short, Maura could feel and see every muscle in the detective's body twitch and thrum as she looked through the window pane to the dark street and beyond, her fingers untangled to rest over the butt of the cold Glock on her hip, trying to assess any possible threat but seeing none.

Turning to her friend, she carefully pulled her right arm away from her body and gingerly took Maura's hand so that her shooting hand remained free. "I parked Korsak's truck one street over and three houses down. We should be able to stick to the shadows until we get there." Finding wide hazel green, "You ready?" The doctor nodded and readjusted the strap of her bag across her shoulder for the tenth time, her nerves unraveling until she settled upon serious chocolate brown eyes. Strong fingers along her jaw line sent a shiver throughout her body and she did little to hide it. Their gaze holding for a few seconds longer, Jane finally blinked, the gravity of what they were about to do heavy on her mind. Her hand coming to rest in the delicate curve of the doctor's neck, her thumb traced figure eights while she tried to find words. "Maura…if you need to change your mind…" A sharp look squashed that hope and she stepped closer, her voice pleading and sincere in desperation. "You have to promise me, Maur, if we do this…if something happens… if I tell you to run, you'll run without question. I can't…"

A mirror to her earlier movement, slender but strong fingers across her lips stopped the detective from completing her sentence. "Jane. I will…do my best to stay out of harm's way but I can't promise you anything when it comes to leaving you…I just can't. And I…well, I won't." Acknowledging the raw emotion stirring between them, the detective's hand returned to her sidearm as she clenched her jaw in recognition, her gaze reluctantly tearing away and surveying the darkened landscape once again. Squeezing their linked fingers, she twisted the knob on the door. "Stay close to me, Maura." The brisk air stole their breath at once, Maura punching in the security code on the keypad as the wind whipped her hair around. Turning into the darkness, they made their way slowly through a sleeping neighborhood to Korsak's truck, not knowing what their next move would be but thankful the endless rain had finally stopped.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know who you are and what you think.**


	5. Safe House

**A/N: Okay, guys. This is another kind of long one. Just couldn't seem to find a good place to cut it naturally. Sorry, if you fall asleep in the middle. ;) As always, a HUGE THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews! I so appreciate you taking the time. It definitely keeps me going. You guys are awesome!**

They made it to Korsak's truck without incident, no trace of anything out of the ordinary.

Maura insisted on driving, ignoring completely the grumbling and halfhearted protests. If she were being honest, Jane was exhausted by her covert outing and the emotional drain of the evening and was more than happy to take the seat of navigator. Talk was at a minimum with the occasional direction breaking the silence, each woman lost in her own thoughts of the repercussions of hastily made decisions not hours before.

The detective slumped in the well worn passenger seat chewing the corner of her thumb nail, worried that her need to have Maura close may have clouded her judgment. The sharp pain throbbing in her side didn't help her think any more clearly. They still had no idea why she had been targeted and bringing the doctor into something so clearly mob related was reckless. Shaking her head, pissed at her own stupidity, she clenched her jaw and thumbed the scar on her left palm trying to find a way to tell her friend to turn around when she felt a small, strong hand on her thigh. "Jane." Her eyes slipped closed for a moment. She loved to catalogue the different ways her friend said her name. This time it was commanding but achingly familiar in the ways of intimates that had shared a great many late night secrets not breathed to any other, compassionate without condescension. She spoke quietly but firmly in a voice the detective would never tire of hearing. "It was my decision, not yours. I do have a mind of my own you know." _Great. A genius AND a mind reader._ Catching a flash of hazel green, she watched the street lights play across the familiar profile as Maura continued speaking hesitantly, eyes on the road ahead. "You will have to forgive me, Jane. As irrational as it sounds… and I in fact can identify the feeling as definitely irrational… but that doesn't seem to have any bearing on the outcome. I just…I feel like I'm going to have a hard time letting you out of my sight for some time."

Pulling into the garage at the safe house and killing the engine, the women exchanged a knowing look before exiting the car. Maura grabbed their bag and both jumped when the door jerked abruptly open to reveal a very flustered Vince Korsak. "What the hell took you so long Jane?" He stopped short when he came face to face with the medical examiner. "Oh. Um…" The loud 'crack' surprised them all, none more so than Maura whose palm print was slowly blooming a splotchy red across Korsak's cheek. Her voice was low and dangerous with an undercurrent of hurt; her shoulders practically vibrating against the weight of unshed emotion. "How _COULD_ you, Vince? How _COULD_ you do this to _ME_…to…to _EVERYONE_?" Holding her hand up to stall his response she closed her eyes to try and compose herself, calling on her upbringing to tamp down the swell of anger as she was suddenly aware that she had struck not one but two people in the same evening. Only her feelings for Jane Rizzoli could evoke that type of reaction from the normally controlled medical examiner.

"I…I'm sorry, Vince for slapping you… however good it felt at the time. I _am_ sorry." Shaking her head a little to clear her mind of that tiny admission, "But… it's just...I'm just extremely angry with you at the moment for allowing me to believe that Jane was dead when you…" Her voice softened considerably from exhaustion. "You saw…you know how hard it was for me…" Her gaze flicked down to her leopard print Kate Spade flats for answers and back up as she steadied herself. "As much as I want to understand the mechanics and reasoning of what you did, I believe that it may take me some time before I'm able to forgive you fully."

Wiggling his jaw back and forth to test range of motion, Korsak looked down at his own scuffed shoes, genuinely contrite. "Doc, I just did…" Meeting hazel green with his deep blue, he shrugged his broad shoulders and pursed his lips. "I was just trying to keep you both safe. AND… I'm _REALLY_ sorry." Maura placed a hand on his arm and nodded, an acknowledgement of the offering. "I know that you did what you thought was best. It is all just very…_fresh_ and I'm having some difficulty understanding and processing."

Catching Jane's eyes over the doctor's shoulder, the elder detective's face turned serious and dark as he winced. "Well, it may actually be a good thing that you are here." Watching piercing brown eyes narrow and a sculpted jaw tense, he held up a hand in warning. "Janie, no. Inside. There have been some…um… new developments. I've called in Frost. We're going to need him." Turning, he left the two women in his wake, signaling for them to follow.

Watching Korsak retreat, Jane's gut swirled into knots and her hand automatically reached for the doctor's warmth. Her eyes found cautious green and she shook her head, a stubborn determination as their fingers twined naturally together and she led the way into the safe house. Following Korsak's silhouette down the dark hall, backlit by the pale glow from the great room ahead she pulled Maura closer on instinct, grinding her teeth.

Cautiously, the detective stopped in the threshold, her friend safely tucked behind as her eyes swept the room. Although dimly lit, she saw Frost quickly rise from the sofa in the middle, a dumbstruck look on his tired face. "Jane," he breathed out in wonder. Her smile matching his, she crossed the room and gave him a hug. "OW! Shit! Easy! I've been blown up." Blinking hard against the pain, she was determined not to let her junior partner see her at a disadvantage. "Guess you've been graduated to the major leagues now, huh, big guy?" Her smile couldn't hide her sincerity. "Thanks for coming." Their gaze held for a moment before Barry could find his voice, smiling and shaking his head. "You look pretty damn good for a dead person, you know. I can't believe it." His smile widening into an all out, two rows of teeth baring grin, he added smugly, "I mean, I should've known a bomb couldn't take out Jane Rizzoli. You're made of, like, titanium and shit." Shooting his rival a glare, his brows knitted together for a second before shrugging things off, "Korsak filled me in on things. Besides, you know…can't have the old guy making me look bad and I hear you need my mad computer skills." Wiggling his fingers in the air, he smiled. Glancing over at her former partner, Jane noticed the tension rolling off him in waves. She was about to speak when a soft but commanding voice from the dark corner interrupted her. "Maura."

The panic that coursed through her veins was immediate, her fingertips reached instinctively for the cold gray metal of her Glock as she turned abruptly, colliding with the woman in question with a surprised 'umph,' a tangle of limbs and grasping hands that threatened to send them both to the floor. Eyes locked on shocked hazel green, her gun hand bypassed its target and slid around a slender waist with a firm hold as she stopped their forward momentum and caught them mid fall with a grunt at the effort. Looking into the doctor's eyes, Jane's breath hitched as her quick mind put together that Patrick Doyle was within spitting distance of Maura, something she had vowed a long time ago would never happen again. It seemed like minutes, what was actually seconds as she managed to place herself between her best friend and her mob enforcer father. No._ Sperm donor_. Eyes blazing, her nostrils flared as she watched Doyle and his companion that would scare the most hardened criminal even without the sinister scar that bisected his ugly face into two uneven parts, move out of the shadows and into the room. _Closer to Maura. _Exchanging a look with Frost who stepped up next to her, effectively shielding the doctor, she stalked forward. "What the fuck? I told you we would handle this. You even being here puts her in too much danger. How do you not get that?" She spat. Standing toe to toe with one of the most dangerous men in Boston's recent history didn't register with the detective when it came to Maura's safety. She would gladly take on all of them.

"Janie." Korsak's low warning caused her to glance back but not back down. She returned her glare, nose to nose. She was a little surprised when Patrick Doyle smiled. "I like your determination, Detective Rizzoli, especially when it is directed toward my daughter's safety. I've…looked into your background. You're a survivor." His eyes flicked to her clenched hands and Jane flinched against her will, thinking of Charles Hoyt, her scars burning for attention. Doyle's dark eyes focused on hers as he leaned in to deliver the coup de gras, "You weren't the target, Detective." Letting those words hang for a moment, he glanced over her shoulder. "She was."

It was as if the bomb had exploded again. All Jane could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears, everything was muffled and nothing made sense. Blindly reaching behind, she felt a sure small hand find hers and pull her stumbling back. The thoughts in her mind were swirling to reconcile Doyle's words with the events and she felt unsteady. Feeling a cool pair of fingers on the pulse at her neck, she focused and looked down into Maura's eyes and then to their joined hands, chewing her bottom lip. The facts surging to the surface, she faced Patty Doyle again, not letting go of her friend's hand and not willing to believe that she hadn't been the target; the alternative being so much worse in her mind. "No. _NOoo_. It was my apartment. The bomber was…it was for me…it had to be…it can't be for her…it was at my apartment." Taking in the interaction, Doyle smiled kindly, noticing the detective's exhaustion and labored breathing before continuing. "Perhaps you would like to sit."

_What the fuck? Sit? I don't think so! Hell no… _"Jane." Maura took control of the situation and guided the detective's weary frame into a seated position next to her on the sofa; their fingers twined together resting lightly on the coarse fabric between them. Frost and Korsak chose to hover at a protective distance behind. It was the doctor's clear voice that broke the silence as she stiffly addressed the man that was technically her father. "What evidence do you have that would lead you to believe that the explosion was meant for me and not for Jane?" Doyle's eyes never wavered but seemed to soften slightly as he looked at his daughter. "In the last three months, what has been your Friday night routine?" Off of Maura's gasp and the coloring of her cheeks, he continued. "You were always the first one to arrive at Detective Rizzoli's apartment." With a deep sigh and a shake of his head, "I'm not sure what changed the dynamic this particular evening but…the blast was meant for you…I have my sources that confirm." _It could've been Maura. God. _Jane's gut churned at this new information and she made to stand but the doctor's grasp held firm as their eyes met briefly.

Finding everyone almost incapacitated by the news, Doyle continued. "I don't know yet who hired the hit on Maura but I do know the person behind the explosives. He's well known in my…line of business…and is loyal to the highest bidder, not to any particular family. His name is Frederik Mainard, commonly referred to as 'The German.' He's gone to ground but I have my people on it. When I have his location, I have no doubt that I can…persuade him to reveal the name of the person who hired him." A subtle tightness settled over his bearing as his hands clenched. "Rest assured that this will not go without punishment."

Exhaustion and the lingering drugs in her system left Jane a little dull but not so off her game that she couldn't quickly process one vital fact in the unfolding details. Anger boiled quickly over as she shot to her feet, wobbling only slightly as she clenched her jaw and shot Doyle a furious glare. "Son of a bitch!" She literally saw red as she stalked toward the influential mobster, fists clenched only to find her path suddenly blocked by his burly body guard. Dark eyes narrowed as she growled and ground her teeth, the stench of bad breath puffing against her skin. "You better move aside Al Pacino or I swear to god I'll move you myself." Obviously, the man didn't miss the movie reference as his hand swiftly made its way to the large knife at his hip but not as quickly as Jane drew her gun and had the muzzle firmly in place under his chin, eyebrow cocked in challenge. Frost and Korsak joined the fray, moving forward, weapons at the ready. Clearing his throat behind the two, Patrick Doyle placed a calm hand on the shoulder of his second in command, "Sean." A clear signal to back down, he held the other up in a placating gesture for the others in the room to holster their weapons.

Still breathing hard and trying to ignore the throbbing pain that originated on her right side and pulsed throughout the rest of her body, Jane's eyes found Doyle's as her former surge of adrenaline gave way to fear. Stepping closer with their gaze locked, she practically hissed her worries. "The only people that know Maura is related to you are in this room." Her voice lowered, whispering desperately, "I know it wasn't on our side that it got out. It _HAS_ to be someone in your organization."

Patrick Doyle might be a man of many dark deeds but he wasn't immune to the light and love; it was the light that gave him Maura before the darkness took her away. He didn't trust easily but searching those dark brown eyes that pleaded with him without words, he knew he had found someone that he could trust unconditionally to take care of his daughter. His voice low, he held her gaze. "I've considered that option." His eyes darted to Frost and Korsak before returning to determined brown. He had to ask. It was in his nature. "Are you absolutely sure you can trust them with her life?" Without hesitation, Jane nodded. "She is family to us." His eyes narrowed and his face turned to stone. "Then I will find out who it is that would be careless enough to betray me and take care of it myself."

"Enough!" Maura's voice cut through the room as she stood and eyed the others fiercely. "Enough about killing and…and violence… and following me like you have the right! I just need a moment to..." Her eyes cut to Jane and she shivered, rubbing a hand over her brow as she walked over to the window and fingered the closed blinds looking out into the pitch black with an empty stare. She was exhausted and it was taking its toll on her ability to process all of the new information. Pressing her palms against her eyes, she inhaled deeply in an attempt to slow the racing speedway of emotions and thoughts to concentrate on the facts; a calming exercise if it weren't for the nature of the information. Her biological father was here, in the same room; a murderer. Jane. Jane had almost been killed because someone wanted to exact revenge on this same man and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was in Maura's place; a fact that the medical examiner was having a hard time abandoning. She felt like she was beginning to unravel. It was too much.

A gentle, scarred hand found hers at the blinds and removed it, pulling her back away from the window. "Maura." Spoken so softly and so full of affection that the doctor's eyes filled with tears again as she found dark brown, realizing that her taller friend had placed her lanky frame in a position to shield her from the others in the room. "It's hideout 101 that you generally stay away from the windows." And there was that smile, melting her heart all over again. The doctor exhaled a shaky breath and dropped her head, still so overwhelmed by feelings she wasn't adept at handling and not being proficient at something left her off balance.

Jane held the dubious honor of possessing the unique ability of reading her friend like an open book and knew exactly the struggle going on in the doctor's mind. Pulling her in protectively and tucking her close with her left arm, she dropped a quick kiss onto tousled hair before speaking. _How many times have I kissed her tonight? Did I do that before? _"I know this is a lot to take in but I swear it's going to be okay. You have to trust me." She smiled as she felt the doctor's arms circle around her waist and lock loosely in the small of her back as a nose nuzzled agreement in the crook of her neck. Squeezing a little, she continued. "We'll get through this, I promise. We are going to figure all of this out….catch the bad guy…that's what we do." Moving back slightly and dropping her gaze so she could find shining hazel, she tiredly smiled. "I think we are too exhausted to make any decisions or sort through anything else tonight. Why don't we get some sleep and we can talk more and work through it all when we get up? I would say 'in the morning' but it already is."

An affirmative nod was all the answer Jane needed. Reluctantly, she allowed Maura to step back from their embrace but skimmed her left hand down to twine their fingers before giving a quick wink and turning to join the others. Finding three apprehensive men and one apathetic thug, the detective took charge. "It's too late to do anything else tonight." Looking to both her former and current partner, she smiled a little. "You guys need to get some rest and I imagine it hasn't been easy for you to explain your absence Korsak. Well, unless, of course, you are undercover at the coffee shop again." Off his nonchalant dismissal she continued. "Let's touch base tomorrow after shift change unless something comes up sooner."

Frost jumped, digging in the pockets of his now rumpled suit jacket. "Speaking of communication, I got us these." Producing a handful of prepaid, nondescript cell phones he studied them carefully before handing one to Korsak and the other to Jane. Looking at Maura sheepishly, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't know you were going to be here but I'll get you one too." She smiled her thanks and he practically stumbled over his own two feet. Recovering as quickly and as suavely as he could, he stuttered a little. "Um, yeah. Okay. So anyway, I programmed them with each of our numbers." Shaking his in the air and finding more confidence, "I also embedded a special chip that emits a jamming frequency so they can't be traced."

Jane smiled her appreciation as her eyes sought out Doyle. Their gaze locked for a moment before she turned her attention to Maura. Grabbing up their bag and shouldering it with a wince, she gently led the ME to her room, stopping in the doorway and handing off the duffel. "Why don't you make yourself at home and get ready for bed?" Her eyes sparkling, she added with a half smirk and a wrinkled nose, "You kind of look like crap." Normally, a pinch to the side would be the expected retort but narrowed eyes and pursed, kissable lips was all she got. _Kissable? What the fuck? Get your head in the game Rizzoli! This is serious shit. _She knew Maura's uncanny ability to read her face so she looked away, pretending to be distracted. "I'm going to get rid of these yahoos so we can get some rest." Unable to resist the draw of those eyes, she glanced down into hazel green with a smile, her voice lower and warm. "I won't be long." Resisting the urge to run her finger down the doctor's cheek, she turned away and headed toward the waiting men.

The whine of squeaky hinges filled the room from a door left ajar. Shoulders squared, she noticed Frost and Korsak in a knot of whispered discussion and Doyle and Sean seated quietly at the bar observing. Approaching her friends first, she caught their eyes and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry to involve you guys in this…well you anyway Frost." Off their immediate protests, she conceded, "I know, I know." Conveying her sincere thanks, she continued. "Frost, I need you to make Maura disappear. She already has the time scheduled off but you need to make it look like she went somewhere. I don't know…bogus airline and car reservations…cab to the airport…something like that…anything that will explain her absence from home." Turning to Korsak, "I need everything we've got on 'The German.' I know Doyle is on our side as far as protecting Maura is concerned but we need this to go down by the book…well, hell…as much as possible." As an afterthought, "Oh shit! Call her normal caregiver for Bass and let him know that, um, Maura is on vacation or something." With this last request, Vince's knowing smile widened. Dark chocolate eyes narrowed. "Oh shut up."

Watching them leave, her eyes turned toward Patty and Sean. Chewing on the corner of her lip briefly, she walked toward them, not missing the amused look on Doyle's face. She respected this man only in his devotion to protecting Maura. She knew there were a thousand other offenses that should compel her to slap cuffs on his wrists and call it a day but she couldn't make it past their unholy alliance to keep the medical examiner on this side of the turf. Her voice was gruff with emotion but demanding, "Find Mainard. Figure this out _without_ her getting hurt." Tensing her jaw she took a small step forward, her eyes boring into those of her best friend's biological father. "Make no mistake. Anything happens to her; I'll come for all of you whether it's inside the law or out." Narrowing her eyes to make her point, "I will not rest until I take you all down."

She was somewhat disconcerted that Doyle didn't even blink at her words but that didn't really matter, the intention was sincere. She meant what she said no matter how far it was from the oath she took as a rookie when she joined the force. If anything happened to Maura… her mind couldn't even go down that road because she wasn't completely sure that she wouldn't make good on her threat. She loved the law but… "Detective." Snapping back to deep blue eyes that held the exact same intensity that Maura held when she was perturbed, "I was just saying that we'll be leaving soon but some of my people will be in position to watch over the house to make sure you are safe." Seeing the question forming in the younger woman's eyes, "They only know that something of value to me is being kept here." Smiling a little with an added smirk, "Just so you know that you and my daughter are safe to… sleep in as long as you need to. It seems you could both use the rest." Too tired to decipher innuendo, Jane just nodded as she stepped across the threshold of her room and shut the door as quietly as she could, engaging the lock.

"You really shouldn't threaten him, Jane." Turning with a whiplash movement that revealed a freshly scrubbed doctor sitting in low lamplight against the headboard with something rectangular and flimsy across her lap, Jane gasped and grabbed the footboard for support. "Shit, Maura. I thought you would be asleep." Dark brows furrowed but she didn't need to voice her next question before she got her answer. "Exceptional hearing." The detective would've been annoyed if not for the look of genuine concern on her best friend's face. Voice lowered into a near whisper, "Jane, he's a murderer and you blatantly antagonized him." Locking her eyes with deep brown, Maura continued, her face pinched as she scrubbed a well manicured hand across it and sighed. "He could very well hurt you or have you… you should be arresting him, not working with him. You are only doing this for me and I don't know how I feel about that… I don't seem to know how I feel about a variety of things at the moment and that…makes me very uncomfortable." Not sure of how to go on, her head dropped and her hands fell loosely at her sides, fingering the sheets mindlessly.

Jane made her way around the bed to Maura and sat next to her, finger tips lifting her face before dropping to loop around her wrist. "Hey, look at me." Waiting to find those amazingly deep eyes, the detective smiled her best reassuring smile. "You're just tired, sweetie. So am I…god, I feel like I could sleep for days." A loud yawn punctuated her words and a dark brow rose. _See?_ "Don't worry about Doyle, okay? We'll figure this thing out and he'll be out of the picture again. I'll make sure of it but if it makes you feel better, I'll try to play nice…I can't promise the same for that Sean creep. Something about him just rubs me wrong." Catching the doctor's glare, Jane tried to change the subject, looking down at the X-ray films spread across toned legs. "Is that a little light reading before bed Doctor Isles?"

Maura recognized the dodge for what it was but willingly let it go, fingering the edges of the film in her lap, an answering smirk firmly in place. "It's your chest X-rays but I'm fairly certain you knew that already given your frequent visits to the hospital." Even saying the words in jest caused the doctor to flinch a little. "So what do you think, Doc? Am I gonna make it or not?" A roll of hazel eyes and they were both smiling.

Tracing her finger delicately across the dark circles playing a prominent role in the doctor's makeup, Jane's brow furrowed with the weight of their situation, quickly replaced by a small smile. "You've got darkening of the naval jungle folds." She smirked at the doctor's less than proper snort before smiling again. "I'm going to brush my teeth and wash my face and I'll be back." Her gaze softening, she allowed her fingers to stroke again across the soft skin of Maura's face, indulging herself one last luxury. "You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be right here with you." Acknowledging the offer with a sleepy smile and a light squeeze of fingers, Maura burrowed down into the pillows and drifted into sleep before the detective managed to untangle their hands. The 'snick' of the lamp being turned off didn't even register. Taking a moment to observe her friend's steady breathing, Jane finally stood on tired legs to get ready for bed.

The detective made quick work of her nightly routine and flicked the bathroom light off, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness. Finding her side of the bed, she slid under the covers with a quiet groan. Her mind was reeling with the details of their current situation and as exhausted as her body was, she doubted that sleep would be easily attained. Some fucking mob guy was after Maura. _Again. _Turning her head left, she studied her friend's profile, the steady rise and fall of her breathing and sighed. _Sleep. I need sleep. _Facing the ceiling, she closed her eyes and tried the deep breathing exercise that her friend had taught her, slowly allowing herself to be pulled under.

Only a few hours later and she jerked from slumber, eyes flying open. Her heart racing, Jane strained to hear anything that might've disturbed her from sleep only to realize the noise had come from her friend who was fighting against the tangled sheets next to her. Frowning, she wondered briefly if she should reach out and wake the doctor who was clearly in the midst of a nightmare, afraid of making things worse. While she debated internally and tried to remember the studies that supported one action over the other, Maura began to mumble with growing volume as her movements became more frantic. "Noooo…no. Ja..Jane... Nooo." That was all the answer Jane needed. She reached her left hand over and captured a thrashing wrist, speaking softly but firmly. "Maura, hey. Come on. Wake up. It's okay."

"Jaaane!" Bolting up into a seated position, the doctor gasped for air and looked around the dark room trying to find something familiar, scooting back until she was propped up against the headboard, her eyes wild, knees drawn into her chest. "Maura." The familiar gravelly voice washed over her followed by a low groan as soft light bathed the room from Jane's bedside lamp. Flopping back against the mattress, dark brown eyes found wide, glassy hazel. "Hey." She reached over and took her friend's hand. "You okay?" In response, the doctor blinked several times slowly, her dark eyes full of confusion. "Jane?" Events of the past few hours seeped into the doctor's conscious, solidified with the feel of warm fingers threaded with her own. Maura covered her face with her free hand, breathing deeply before returning her gaze to worried dark brown. She smiled a watery smile, stretching her legs back down on the bed, unwinding from her protective ball.

"I…" She lowered her eyes with sudden embarrassment and picked at the silk of her pajama bottoms. "I've been having this dream since…" Her eyes flicked up briefly accompanied by a small, apologetic smile. "It has made it almost impossible to sleep for any length of time." Chewing on her bottom lip, her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm… I just can't…As counter productive as it is, I'm…afraid to sleep." With that admission, Jane's heart broke into a million aching pieces as a burning fury ignited to catch the bastards responsible for... _fuck…_for everything. She knew that fear only too well. Tugging on their joined hands, she caught Maura's eye and smiled. "C'mere." Gesturing as best she could, she watched the look of horror cross the doctor's face. "No, Jane. No. I'll…I could hurt you. A hug is one thing but…No. I'm fine… I'll be okay. We should go back to sleep." Sliding back down into the bed she caught the detective's stubborn glare shortly before a gravely voice filled the space between them. "Get your ass over here Maura or I'll have to come to you and that's gonna hurt so can you please just this once cooperate?"

Chewing on the corner of her lip, she wanted nothing more than to be close to Jane but not at the expense of causing her friend pain. "_Maura!" _She tried to look stern. "Get over here…and get the lamp while you're at it." Broken from her thoughts, Maura slid across the bed and carefully reached across the detective to snap the light off before gingerly positioning herself next to Jane's lanky side, afraid to touch. "You aren't going to break me, you know." Even though the room was dark, Maura could hear the smile in that raspy voice. A strong arm pulled the doctor in flush while her right linked their fingers to rest on middle ground across a flat stomach. "Come on, Maur. Just relax. I've got you." Long fingers traced mindless patterns across a freckled shoulder, a constant soothing motion.

Exhaustion won the battle over the doctor's apprehension. Releasing a long breath, she molded her body to Jane's, her face buried in the detective's neck. Inhaling the familiar scent, she found herself relaxing more and more with each breath, the tendrils of sleep pulling at the edge of her mind as she felt safe and protected. Squeezing their linked fingers, Maura quietly spoke into the warm flesh beneath her lips, too tired to look up, haunted by the feeling of being so out of control that her voice was only a whisper. "I'm afraid to sleep, Jane…because when I do, I… I see you…I see you die again. And again." Shivering slightly at the admission, she didn't miss her friend's sharp intake of breath. She shook her head slightly, nose rubbing against tanned skin with the action. "I've never felt this way before…so…unsettled…and…and…_weak._" Clenching her jaw, "I'm not a weak person, Jane. I… normally I'm able to maintain control but this last week has left me feeling so…exposed and…_alone_." Suddenly afraid that her admission was too much, she tried to pull back only to find the arm around her pull her closer.

Shaking her head, Jane held Maura tighter, fumbling for the right words as she buried her nose in her friend's hair. "You aren't weak, Maur…far from it." She wanted to say something great and comforting and wise and right but she ended up going with her gut, hoping it wouldn't fail her now. "You…you are one of the strongest people I've ever known. I mean it. Yeah, you tend to be a little goofy…" Squeezing her arms to show that she was kidding, she continued, her voice gravely and low. "I can't imagine what you've been through this past week and I would give anything to change what you are going through now but… all I can say is that it _will_ get better. I know it." Her left hand resumed its soft soothing motion without conscious thought. "You aren't weak Maura…" Closing her eyes briefly, she found the admission much easier to make than expected. "I had nightmares for weeks after Doyle took you from the morgue."

Lulled into a sense of contentment by the patterns drawn by warm fingertips across her skin, those words took only seconds to sink in. Raising her head slightly to find glistening dark eyes, their gaze held, intense in the exchange until Jane nodded slightly with a small smile. Maura's head fell naturally back to its place, nuzzled under the detective's chin, trying to process everything. As if reading the doctor's thoughts, long fingers moved up to sift through her hair, scraping against her scalp and brushing her tension away. A low rumble vibrated between them and Maura couldn't help but smile. "Is there an off switch under all this hair? Just try to cut that big brain of yours off for a while Maur. You need to sleep and I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. If… you dream, I'll be here. I promise."

**Okay, so what did you think? Thanks so much for reading and staying with me!**


	6. Frost

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so LONG. My laptop power supply crapped out on me, holding the story hostage until I could get it replaced. Gah! I decided to go ahead and post this short part of the chapter I've been working on since it's been so long since my last update. Please let me know what you think and if you are still with me. You guys are awesome! **

**I don't own anything….yadda, yadda, yadda.**

Jane Rizzoli entered the realm of the waking slowly but with a heightened sense of awareness that had developed over time, her mind quickly taking stock of basic stimuli without opening her eyes. First, she registered the brightness in the room against her closed lids and knew it must be early morning but later than her usual get up and go time. Second, she engaged in a full body stretch and realized with surprise that she felt rested and _oh_ so comfortable; warmth surrounded her otherwise aching body. She noted the lack of street noise that was common for her second floor walk-up with the tiniest furrow of her brow. Finally taking a deep breath, a grin spread languidly across her sleepy face. _Maura. _

Unable to wait any longer, the detective cracked her eyes open and peered down at her beautifully mussed and sleeping best friend. It seemed the medical examiner had taken last night's offer and then some as she was currently using the detective's body as her pillow: head tucked in so that her ear rested above a strong, steady heartbeat; the fingers of her right hand lay spread just below the hem of worn cotton against the warm bare skin of Jane's waist; her leg thrown over and tangled with two tan counterparts. The detective's left hand that had been wrapped protectively around the doctor, keeping her close, began to trace delicate patterns across the silk of her camisole graduating to the even softer skin of a her shoulder. _God, this feels so, SO incredibly good. _She smirked to no one in particular_. People might find me less grouchy in the mornings…Hmmm. _The low moan and slight shift in Maura's body hit like ice cold water._ Whoa. _

Eyes flashed wide open as Jane suddenly felt like she was taking advantage of the situation. Maura had been through a lot and needed comfort. That was all. _Right? _The smell of coffee broke through her musings and she decided it would be best…on so many fronts… to disentangle herself and let Maura sleep. Slowly and deliberately, she lifted her left arm so that it was no longer draped across that amazingly toned back. _Stop it! SHIT! _Not being able to use her right side was really creating a problem with a smooth retrieval of her own limbs somewhat possessed by the clinging doctor. Untangling their legs brought a deep crease to a sleeping face accompanied by a definitely displeased groan as the hand that had staked claim to the bare skin of her abdomen began to massage and move seductively higher under the detective's t-shirt. _Fuck that's…god..._

Lids slid closed over dark eyes accompanied by the jolt of anticipation, silence broken by yet another appreciative moan from the sleeping medical examiner. Awareness fought arousal for dominance, firing along every nerve. _Ohhh. Oh. My. God! _Mentally slapping herself repeatedly, Jane slipped from the bed and awkwardly regained balance as the doctor's arm flopped forward across the empty sheets, eliciting a growl. Maura's angelic face crumpled into a pout before lashes fluttered open to reveal glassy, unfocused hazel. A grin she couldn't suppress took up residence on the detective's face as she bent down and stroked her fingers through silky strands. Watching those same eyes slip closed, she leaned closer and whispered, her voice a delicate rumble in the doctor's ear. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'm right here. I'm gonna grab some coffee but I'm not leaving you." Leaning forward, she placed a lingering kiss on Maura's forehead, her own eyes closing at the contact. Pulling back, she had to smile at the now serene and utterly peaceful look on her friend's face.

Jane quietly made her way out of their room pulling the door slowly toward her, rising on tip toes as her tongue peaked out between pursed lips and she held her breath. Because _everyone_ knew that was the only way to keep a door from squeaking. She made sure to leave a tiny crack so that she would be able to hear Maura if she needed her. Mentally patting herself on the back for her successful extraction and avoidance of a potentially embarrassing situation, she let out a long breath and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart. Still caught up in the memory of what _almost _just happened, she startled slightly at the unexpected appearance of Barry Frost sitting on the sofa smiling not only like the cat that ate the canary but the one who asked it out to dinner, wined and dined it to fatten it up and _then_ ate it.

Recovering quickly, Jane smiled widely genuinely glad to see her partner. Narrowing her eyes as she made her way toward the coffee pot, her cop's brain came on line, her voice like coarse sandpaper. "I thought Korsak was bringing the files. I mean… not that it matters, but I didn't expect to see you here." Frost adjusted the knot in his tie as he followed his partner's movements. "There are some do-nuts on the counter and some bagels for the Doc from that deli you two like." He smiled as he watched his partner take a huge bite and close her eyes with a groan of unadulterated love. "Oh my god, _Frrrroooost_. This is the best donut I've ever had. I feel like I haven't eaten in fifty years." She grabbed a second pastry and her mug and walked into the great room to join her partner, watching him shake his head at her typical exaggeration. "To answer your question, I took the day off so that Korsak could actually put some time in at the office. He's been persona non grata these last few days with his excuses. Although I have to say that everyone just wrote it off to…you know…" clearing his throat, "You being… um, dead." Wincing a little, Jane took a deep, appreciative sip of rich coffee and plopped down on the sofa taking in her partner's crisp appearance. "You took the day off. Why are you dressed in a suit?"

"Jane." His tone was that of someone explaining the simplest of ideas to a child. Smoothing his hand down his silk tie, Frost smiled brightly and then smirked. "Looking superfly and put together, it's my _thing_. The ladies love it." He gestured vaguely toward his partner, "Just like you know, like your thing is…" He frowned and the Rizzoli smirk appeared full force, eyebrows rising as arms crossed defiantly as much as they could with Jane's right held tightly across her stomach. A low smoky voice hinted at slight amusement buried deep in warning. "You better be _real_ careful how you finish that sentence, _partner_."

Caramel eyes narrowed and a pink tongue slipped out to moisten suddenly dry lips as his brain searched for Rizzoli's 'thing.' A bright smile replaced the unsteady look that had briefly adorned his handsome features. "Your thing is being a badass. Yep." He nodded and smacked his lips as official affirmation. "You, Jane, are total badass. Without even trying, I might add." Holding up a finger, "You got fucking _blown up_! And yet, here you are busting my chops and drinking coffee in your…" His eyes glanced down to the seemingly endless expanse of toned and tanned legs revealed by the running shorts and had to blink. "…and acting like it was just any other day at the office." Dark chocolate eyes danced with mirth as she decided whether or not to let her friend off the hook. With a hard shove to his shoulder, she barked out a laugh. "Okay. Good recovery. You're learning Junior." Eyeing the stacks of folders in front of her, the tone turned serious. "What've you got here?"

They had been silently going through the files for almost an hour when Frost laid his on the coffee table and cleared his throat. Engrossed in her reading, Jane chewed on the corner of her thumb nail lost in the details of 'The German' and to the open cases to which he had been linked. It took her a moment to realize that she was being watched. Finding serious caramel eyes, she scratched at her neck with her left hand almost toppling the file in her lap. "What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Reaching forward, she grabbed her coffee mug and took a generous sip with a sigh of thankfulness to Juan Valdez or Lawrence of Arabia or whoever it was that invented her greatest vice. _Maura will know who…why is he looking at me like that?_

Frost ran his tongue across his teeth and leaned back into the sofa cushions, right arm resting along the back so that his body turned in toward the senior detective. "When are you going to fess up to how you feel about the Doc and let her know?" Coffee. _Everywhere_. Staining the files in her lap and dotting her bare legs; up her nose causing a decidedly unpleasant sting and her eyes to water. At least Jane had the slight presence of mind to hold onto her cup and drop it unceremoniously on the table before shooting to her feet, backing away from the speaker of the unspeakable question as if proximity would erase it from time. "What the hell, Frost?"

To his credit, the younger detective had anticipated this exact reaction and was patient. He knew that after pacing and gesturing, she would come around and be curious enough to know his thoughts. Over time, the four of them…god, including Korsak, had formed a quasi-close knit family and he'd be damned if he didn't do his best to make sure they were all happy. More importantly, he had witnessed first hand the destruction of Maura Isles when it was announced that Jane Rizzoli had been killed and he wasn't about to let that shit stand. Tired of the pacing and ready to get on to the meat of things, he raised an eyebrow. "Jane." Dark eyes snapped to him and his face fixed into a message of 'let's get this show on the road;' a challenge he knew she wouldn't ignore. Much to his surprise and a lot earlier into the discussion as planned, his lanky friend and coworker dropped down onto the sofa next to him with a groan, left hand scrubbing her face and covering her eyes.

They sat that way for a few minutes until Jane finally peaked through her fingers at the younger man, her voice weary. "Okay, say what you want to say." In contrast to the quiet tones of his partner, Frost's voice held purpose and hope. "Dammit, Jane..." Catching her glare, he smiled. "Sorry." Collecting himself for the speech he had rehearsed in his mind, he smoothed his hand down his tie out of habit as he caught familiar, warm brown eyes and started. "I've watched you two for so long, dance around the subject of being together, afraid to even get close to the idea when you actually _ARE _together as far as the rest of the world is concerned…and…and that was fine before..." Trailing off script, the emotion of remembering Doctor Isles so broken took him down a different path. His own steady voice cracked a little. "But when she thought you were gone, Jane…I'm telling you…" He sucked at his teeth and shook his head slightly, never breaking eye contact. "She died too."

Watching as the woman next to him leaned forward, head in hand, he continued quietly. "I know you've seen the toll it took." He didn't have to elaborate on the dark circles or the weight loss. "But what you didn't see was the way she withdrew from everyone… It's almost like she couldn't bear to be around anyone…like it was physically painful…and I'm talking everyone…not even me or Korsak. She had this whole robot thing going on, like it took all she had in her to be what she thought she needed to be around people." He held his hand up to stop Jane's words temporarily. "Let me finish…um, please." Catching piercing brown eyes, he continued biting his lip. "I've seen you date different people… almost out of obligation but none of them really fit with you or your life. Hell, your mother set you up on half of them. It's just… I've never seen you as relaxed and… at peace with anyone other than the Doc…and I think you both deserve to be happy. 'Life's too short' is such a damned cliché but considering what we do, it kind of fits don't you think? I… I care a lot about the two of you and just think that you both could have something really good together… maybe even great." A deep sigh escaped his lips as he fiddled with the cuff over his watch before remembering one more important thought, locking eyes with the senior detective. "Oh and just so you know, Jane, she feels the same way." He let that sink in, leaning back against the cushions. "So…that's what I have to say." He eyed Jane with expectation but enough calm to let her take her time.

Jane heard every word and if pressed would have to admit that she had considered the possibility… but she had also weighed the consequences as well. The thing with Hoyt, and god how she hated how everything came back to him, she knew a final, _bloody_ meeting was inevitable. The fact that someone close to her… No. Not just some random _ONE._ The possibility that he could use Maura as a pawn in his sick game kept her awake most nights. Even as friends, the doctor was clearly a target. As something more… Sighing in defeat, Jane turned toward Frost shaking her head. "Even if…and that's a big fucking 'if'... even if she felt the same…" She closed her eyes for a minute, fighting back the emotion and the lump in her throat. Clear dark eyes met her partner's with purpose, her voice lowered to a raspy whisper. "I won't put her in the kind of danger that being with me brings to the table… that's why it's just easier to date random schmucks." It was her turn to hold her hand up in interruption. "Frost. One day, Hoyt _WILL_ make his move and come for me. I have no doubt." She held his gaze with steely determination, jaw tense. "I won't ask her to be a part of that life, a part of that danger." Her eyes dropping, her next words were revealing as well as reverent. "She deserves _so_ much more than that."

Frost's chuckle fired immediate fury in his partner as she glared daggers his way. Aware of the volatile situation he was quick to defuse, placing his hand on his friend's knee as he smiled kindly. "Jane… I'm not trying to make light of what you are saying but do you not see where you are at right now?" Not waiting for response, he barreled ahead. "You got yourself _blown up _over this woman. Her dad is like…on the A-Team of Boston's most wanted. Yet, here we are working with him to keep her safe." Catching her eye with a small smile, "Don't you think that might stack up kind of at least a little in the danger department and maybe make you both even?" Dark eyes held steady until her head pitched back against the sofa and she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had to admit, his words made some kind of sense.

Barry's tone was light again but still gentle in his tease. "She loves you but don't wait too long to figure it out Rizzoli." Catching her dark eyes, he smirked. "I'm just sayin…" His grin widened as he decided to go all in. "Have you seen that ass? I'm talking _fiii-hiii-hine! _And when she's wearing heels…and really, when is she not…_DAMN! _You might as well leave me on the side of the road for dead._" _He was rewarded by the immediate huff of Jane's laughter followed by a prompt and deadly scowl ending with an indelicate punch to his arm. Taking in her partner's smile and thankful for his words, the detective just shook her head. "_Superfly? _Really, Frost? And _fine? _Who are you? Huggy Bear?" Picking up her coffee again, Jane leaned back into the cushions and shot her partner a glare. "And, yes. I have noticed Maura's ass thank you very much and I'd appreciate it from now on if you didn't." Grinning before taking a deep sip, she smirked. "Why do you think I go to yoga?"

"I would think that you go to yoga for the numerous emotional and physical benefits." Maura's sleep filled voice seemed suddenly loud to Jane's ears. Again. Coffee. _Everywhere_. Not to mention Frost's laughter. _Shit! How much has she heard?_

**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think?**


	7. Discovery

**A/N: First of all, and it's always a first…you guys continue to humble me in your reviews. I hope you know that is from the bottom of my heart. I never expected to be so well received with my rambling writing. Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad you like the story and have hung in with me even after such a sad start.**

**Second: let's just get down to business. I'm taking a lot of liberty with chemistry and bomb making in this chapter because even though Google is a wonderful thing, I don't want Homeland Security adding me to their items of interest.**

**Once I started writing this chapter, as is typical for me, it just kept going and it became so long with life and some much happening, I had to split it into parts.**

**THANK YOU for reading! I hope you like it.**

"_I would think that you go to yoga for the numerous emotional and physical benefits." Maura's sleep filled voice seemed suddenly loud to Jane's ears. Again. Coffee. _Everywhere._ Not to mention Frost's laughter. _Shit! How much has she heard?

While the detective tried desperately to regain her composure, fanning her shirt out to keep the scalding to a minimum, the doctor managed a graceful stretch while crossing to the adjoining kitchen and grabbing a towel on her circuit back to rest on the arm of the sofa. Reaching for her detective's mug, she handed over the checkered cloth, taking a deep draw from the dark liquid, her eyes on Frost as she glanced over the rim at the stack of files with genuine curiosity. "So. Have you found out anything interesting?"

Warm caramel brown eyes locked with the Doc's as an otherwise sharp brain stumbled to a stop. He blinked several times but couldn't seem to answer such a seemingly loaded question. "Um…" Thankfully, Jane cut him off, standing somewhat awkwardly, she guided Maura and her former coffee mug into her seat with her left hand linked with the doctor's slender fingers. "Let me grab another cup and we'll talk." She winked and smiled widely in spite of herself. When she caught Frost's smirk, she glared menacingly in return and in a very adult move stuck her tongue out at him behind Maura's back before flipping him off with a glare.

Once in the kitchen, Jane poured a fresh mug of coffee on autopilot as she watched Frost point out a few things to the doctor in the various files. If there were a perfect companion piece to Rodin's The Thinker, Maura could easily pose as The Listener; she was the embodiment of concentrated focus and attention, leaning in toward the speaker with pursed lips and wide eyes as she practically telegraphed 'tell me what you know.' Jane couldn't help but dwell on her partner's words and turn them over in her mind as she blindly watched the swirl of the silver spoon stirring carefully added ingredients that would transform the liquid into the doctor's preferred brew. She had known for a while that she cared more for the quirky medical examiner than was dictated by the mantle of best friend. Hell, she had shot a man through her own body to ensure her safety along with her brother's. She just wasn't certain it would be the right thing to follow through… so much was at stake… and while she had heard Frost's words, the danger factor still loomed large and heavy in her mind and left her mired in fear for her best friend.

Her brow furrowed into a deep crease and she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip as the gravity of their situation hit her again. They were looking for a killer without their normal resources and the full force of the Boston PD backing them up. As much as she wanted to believe that they could play it by the book, she knew they were straying outside of the law whether Cavanaugh sanctioned it or not. That alone should've been cause for alarm but this guy wanted Maura. _Maura. _Her eyes pinched shut and her jaw clenched, hands fisting painfully against the cold counter and the ceramic handle she held in her left hand, her pulse beginning to throb against her neck.

"Jane." Soft and soothing, Maura's voice instantly calmed her, small hand on her right forearm for good measure. When dark brown eyes found concerned hazel green, she smiled apologetically and tried to make light of her mood. "Hey. Sorry. Just got caught up a little in things." In a friendly hostage exchange, the detective slid the steaming coffee mug across the countertop into eager hands as her former cup was placed safely in front of her…empty. A faux glare appeared for a few beats but slid easily into a grin. Their gaze held and she knew her friend could read her like no other as she poured a fresh cup. The hand on her arm squeezed gently as her left lifted to tuck an unruly curl behind the doctor's ear.

"Ehhmm." Frost clearing his throat from the adjoining room brought them back to the task at hand and they separated quickly. "I'll just…um, yeah." Her eyes never leaving the doctor's, Jane smiled and added sugar to her cup without care of measure. Maura seemed to find it equally hard to look away no matter how much she had coached herself in appropriate friendship behavior, her eyes studying and cataloging each fleck of brown that contributed to the mosaic of her friend's deep chocolate eyes. Even if pressed, the doctor couldn't quite put her finger on what was happening between them but she could feel the weight of importance in her chest as if it were a physical entity. Typically, she was uncomfortable with the unknown but this…whatever it was… involved Jane and that fact alone left her with a sense of calm and reinforced her patience.

Jane broke the silence with a smile. "It's a good thing you are up. There's a lot of technical mumbo jumbo that you can probably shed some light on, science-y formulas and crap that make my head explode." Wrinkling her nose in mock disgust, she grinned at the doctor's glare. Her coffee sufficiently sweetened to her taste, she gestured toward the den. "Shall we?" Caught up in her own thoughts, Maura almost stuttered but made a stellar recovery. "I…I yes. I'm looking forward to helping." Smiling brightly, she picked up her mug and headed back into the den, finding her seat on the sofa.

Taking a moment to blink away the thoughts she should NOT be having about her best friend, Jane shook her head and followed, head down in silent coaching to her runaway heart as she reached the great room only to notice that Frost had taken the chair across from the couch. Catching his smirk, she managed a quick glare as she settled in next to Maura and rolled her aching neck with a few chalkboard scratching cracks. "Okay, so these are all of the open case files on mob related executions with one common denominator; the detonator signature. One that we now know is linked to The German." Chuckling slightly, she felt a little punch-drunk and couldn't help herself. "Can I just say how lame that name is? I mean…_Really_? Maybe we could dig up an old Rocky movie with 'The Russian' and leave it at that. Seriously, someone in the mob needs to do a better job on the nicknames." She vigorously rubbed the scars on her palms unconsciously as she pondered what her moniker would be. Maura's cool, steady hand over hers drew her back to focus. "Right. Let's dig in." Cutting the 'deck' of case folders in front of her, she handed the doctor a portion, saving the rest as her own.

Immersed in the study of the various files, sifting and searching for some sort of clue, any information that might lead them to the identity of the mysterious 'German,' the three settled into a comfortable silence interrupted only by Jane's occasional pacing and mumbling. Maura had read through each of the files as if she were preparing for an upcoming murder trial where conviction would sway in the balance of her testimony; taking in every minute detail, careful not to omit even the most obscure and benign while filing it all away for later analysis and comparison. There was something in the reports; she could feel it with a growing sense of urgency mixed with the frustration of not yet knowing exactly what her subconscious brain was processing. She needed to figure this out and soon; not for her own safety but for that of her friends. Rubbing her forehead, she was able to study Jane without being too obvious.

Subtle weight loss was evident on her lean frame accompanied by a tightness in her posture and facial expressions that seemed to radiate general discomfort. Her typically warm olive complexion was the slightest bit sallow which the doctor knew would improve if she would only allow herself the appropriate rest. A gentle smile graced Maura's lips as she dropped her hand back to her side, eyes still on the lanky detective who was currently chewing on her thumb nail completely engrossed in the open file in her lap, long legs stretched out and resting on the coffee table. She couldn't deny it. Even in her current state, Jane was stunning; utterly and achingly beautiful. As if she had felt the medical examiner's unabashed appraisal, dark eyes looked up into warm hazel green and they shared a secret smile. _God, she really is breath taking. _

Feeling a flush creep up her neck, Maura closed the file she had been reading and reached for her now empty coffee mug on the side table before standing. "I…think I need a refill. Can I get either of you anything while I'm up?" She tried her best not to look Jane in the eye, knowing she would possibly give her thoughts away choosing instead to focus her gaze on Barry. "No thanks, Doc. I think I've had enough coffee before lunch." Shooting his partner a quick look he turned his full attention back with a winning smile. "Any more and I might get all jittery and start babbling crazy shiii…um, things." Smiling politely, she turned back toward the sofa and called forth the most casual of tones. "Jane?" When their eyes met, she raised an eyebrow in question. "Um, no. I'm fine for now. Thanks." Lifting her mug in confirmation, Jane took a generous sip as she followed the doctor's retreating form before returning to the file in her lap, muttering a low warning without looking up. "Shut it, Frost."

Once in the kitchen, the doctor took a cleansing breath and rested her palms against the cool countertop, closing her eyes to reign in her emotions. Her concern wasn't for herself. She felt much the same way she did the first time Patrick Doyle entered her life and had given her a cellular phone as means to reveal the name of her half-brother's killer. Jane had argued with her to be the one to make the call that would certainly result in another bad man's death but ultimately ensure the medical examiner's survival. She had never wanted to place her friend in a position to compromise her integrity but it seemed their current predicament asked not only that but the detective put her life on the line as well. Slender hands were shaking as she poured the coffee into her empty mug. A glance at her watch told her it was fifteen minutes after noon but it barely registered as she added sugar to her coffee without recognition of the act. Her mind was locked on the danger of their current situation. A man, the so-called German was trying to kill her as some sort of revenge scheme but she couldn't seem to let go of the fact that Jane had been injured in her place and she could be hurt again. "Maura."

Startled out of her reverie, her hands jerked at the unexpected interruption and her mug went flying across the narrow galley before shattering against the opposite cabinets, sending coffee and ceramic shards splashing and skittering across the floor. "God, Jane! I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting…Let me just…" She immediately stepped toward the carnage only to have a strong arm around her waist pull her back flush against the detective's lean body and stop her progress. "Wait." The word breathed softly next to her ear left the medical examiner off balance, her heart rate slightly elevated with the intimate contact and her previous thoughts. She turned her head to find familiar intense brown eyes that seemed to hold something more before they glanced toward the floor.

"You're barefoot. You'll cut yourself." Dark eyes lowered to the doctor's mouth and Jane swallowed hard, realizing just how close they were. She could only blink and stare as Maura's tongue peaked out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "I… I will clean it up. Just…stand back so you don't get hurt." Smiling a little sadly, she loosened her grip and stepped back, leaving a stunned medical examiner to shiver at the loss of warmth in her wake. "Have you seen a broom around here or a dust pan?" Yanking some paper towels off the roll, the detective carefully squatted to the floor and began sopping up the spilled coffee.

Maura took a deep breath and mentally scolded herself for her reactions while she looked around the small kitchen area for something useful in the cleanup. Crouching down, she opened the cabinet doors below the kitchen sink and was not surprised to find an array of various cleaning products. The doctor always found facts comforting so she indulged in the luxury of losing herself temporarily in the wealth of information stored in her 'big brain;' smiling at the inaccurate term the detective seemed so fond of using. Unable to find anything helpful to the current spillage, she stood and faced her friend. "Did you know that the average home contains more than sixty-three hazardous chemical products with the majority stored under the kitchen sink?" She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head slightly before continuing. "In fact, seventy percent of households with children under six years of age keep their products in the same space without any encumbrance." She smiled at the incredulous look on Jane's face before she faltered; everything falling into place like the tumblers in a near impossible to crack safe. _Ammonia. _Her eyes went wide and she grabbed the detective's wrist pulling her back into the great room completely ignoring her grumblings. "Ammonia, Jane!"

Guiding her friend back to the sofa, she ignored Frost for the time being, her excitement at fitting a puzzle piece too much to control. "Ammonia. More specifically, ammonium nitrate." She stared expectantly between both detectives who wore identical blank expressions and shook her head, picking up several files, flipping paper until each were turned to the "sciencey stuff" as her friend so eloquently phrased it. She focused all of her attention on Jane locking on those deep chocolate eyes, tapping a well-manicured nail against each open page as definite punctuation. "Ammonium nitrate was a common component in all of these cases… it's highly combustible because it is such a strong oxidant." Not understanding the importance, the detective felt the need to interject. "Yeah, we know, Maura. It's the stuff used in fertilizer and explosives and…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as her friend talked over her waving a hand in the air as she paced, getting a little louder as her words came faster with the need to get all the facts out into the open.

"Yes, Jane. You are absolutely correct for typical ammonium nitrate, NH4NO3, but look at the composition there…" She stopped and tapped her finger again on one of the open files as the detective leaned forward and squinted a little trying to figure out the importance of the chemical equation. Frost stood up and smoothed a hand down his tie, the medical examiner's animated energy transferring to his instinct that they were finally going to have something to go on; a solid lead that he could sink his teeth into. Maura's voice automatically softened as she leaned toward Jane across the coffee table and their eyes met. "This is a modification of the ammonia molecule; industrial strength." She reached out and placed her hand over the detective's and smiled. "Terrorist usage of the compound in bomb making prompted the government to strongly regulate distribution." Her grin widened when she saw Jane's eyes catch fire in recognition, her smoky voice finishing her thoughts with a flourish of her hands. "Whoever bought this has to be licensed and on file… all the hits were in the Boston metropolitan area so it stands to reason that the guy that bought this stuff took delivery somewhere in the area if not too far outside the city limits." At this, the doctor frowned. "I don't really like conjecture."

Jane rolled her eyes and stood gingerly, sudden exhaustion warring with her gut instinct to chase down the leads now that they had something to go on. "Frost…" She didn't have to say it. "I'm already on it, partner." He was back in his seat, booting up his laptop, fingers flying across the keys. Turning toward Maura, she couldn't help her smile as she lifted a hand up between them. "You totally did it." Crickets... Left hanging on the 'high five,' she settled for a hug, pulling her friend in and resting her chin on soft curls, her voice lowered to an almost whisper. "I told you we'd figure this out, didn't I? Hell, with you on the case, bad guys should just run and hide or give up on the spot." The doctor's warm chuckle shook them both, her head comfortable against Jane's chest. The detective's eyes slipped closed, lost for a moment until the loud rumbling of a hungry stomach gurgled between them.

"Damn, Jane. Was that you? After _three_ donuts?" Frost smiled and set his laptop on the coffee table before standing. Nodding his head toward his computer, "The program I'm running will take some time so what do you say I run out and pick us up a pizza? Doc Romano's sound good? Oh and some salad to go along…maybe some bread sticks? Oooh. Calzones." He rubbed his hands together and smacked his lips just thinking about the possibilities. The answering rumble of the doctor's stomach made Jane laugh. "Yeah. You better hurry though. I don't know how much more Mount Vesuvius over here can take it... Ow! Shit!" Her banter earned her a pinch on the ear from the good but hungry doctor. Frost just rolled his eyes at the obvious, picking up his suit coat. "I won't be long. I'll grab a cab a few blocks away. It may take an hour or so though once I double back."

Once Barry was gone, Maura took control, facing her stubborn friend, guiding her back down onto the sofa and taking a seat next to her on the edge of the cushions. Their fingers twined together, she had no intention of mincing words. "You need to rest while he's gone." Expecting the retort, she placed her fingertips against warm lips as she gently pushed her detective into a reclining position, a little surprised at the lack of resistance. "I'm going to shower and I've seen the way your mind works, Jane. You will figure this out but not if you are so exhausted that you can't make heads or mole hills..." She stopped and frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure what the appropriate colloquialism is to use but I think you understand what I'm saying." She smiled the smile that only Jane could inspire as she gently brushed unruly dark curls away from a crinkled forehead. "Please just rest. Your body needs it to heal. You don't have to actually sleep… just lie still and close your eyes." If she were being honest, the detective would've done anything the doctor asked as long as she kept combing those skilled fingers through her hair. Narrowing her already half hooded eyes into a faux glare, the corners of her lips fought against the urge to curl upward. "Fine… but only if you will do the same later." Maura's grin was automatic as well as her flirty response. "Only if you agree to tuck me in." With that, she was off the sofa and walking back toward their bedroom leaving Jane to gape at the sway of her hips. _Oh my god! She _IS _trying to kill me._

**Okay, so just a short cut...it's just the place that felt right given the pages I had written. I promise not to tease much longer. ;) Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Cocktails

**A/N: Well, guys. This is a long one with lots and lots of stuff going on. It was originally even longer but I decided to cut it down some. I hope you guys like it. I think I've been working with it so much that I don't even know any more. Thanks for all of your kind words. You guys really are the best!**

**...And I don't own anything...blah, blah, blah.**

Maura emerged from her shower refreshed and feeling a little bit lighter. Her mind drifted to her friends as she meticulously sorted through her clothes to find something to wear. Jane had insisted that she not unpack and hang various garments as was her typical routine of travel... just in case. _Travel? Typical? Hiding in a safe house with your recently declared dead best friend was anything but typical. _That thought brought back some of the tension washed away in the lengthy hot shower. She hoped that Jane was taking her advice and resting. Choosing a pair of well-worn jeans that she knew the detective liked and a long sleeved, light blue V-neck fitted cotton t-shirt that was one of her favorite 'comfort clothes,' she dressed quickly. Jane. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. God, she felt so much and had no idea what to do with it all. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, she toweled her hair and decided against blowing it dry, lost in her thoughts of her friend, needing to check on her, just to see her.

A small smile graced the doctor's lips as the mental picture formed in her head of what she would find on the opposite side of the door; Jane asleep, long limbs sprawled everywhere. Her detective slept like she lived…all over the place. Slowly, she turned the knob as her tongue snuck out between tight lips, hoping to avoid too much squeak of the old hinges. The scene before her eyes was nothing like the picture she had imagined and the smile on her face was rapidly replaced by a fierce glare. A stocky woman with salt and pepper hair was leaning over Jane, a hand reaching for the hem of the well-worn BPD shirt. "What the _HELL_ do you think you are doing? Who are you?" Maura's voice came out a dangerous growl as she quickly crossed the room.

Jane awoke with a start, her hand automatically going to her sidearm, the sharp pain from her sudden movements causing her to wince as she bolted up off the sofa on wobbly legs. A small hand at her back steadied her before the doctor not so subtly insinuated herself between the detective and the intruder, hands on hips. _Oh. This is going to be good. _She barely tried to suppress the smile quaking and straining to break free at the corners of her mouth.

It was like a standoff in old westerns; each woman staring the other down. Finally, the gray haired woman offered her hand. "I'm Doctor Linda Rhodes. Mr. Doyle thought I should follow up on Detective Rizzoli's injuries." _Ah. The 'caregiver.' _Waiting a beat, she dropped it as the other woman's sharp eyes took in every detail before returning to her own, expression full of disdain as she finally chose to speak in a low, measured voice. "No. I do not believe that you _are _in fact a doctor." Hazel green eyes narrowed, her incredible mind processing facts at warp speed. "Any first year med student would know not to bind broken ribs so completely as to restrict air flow and risk pneumonia. You do know _PNEUMONIA? _You've heard of it I assume?" Damp golden brown curls shook with the medical examiner's dismissive nod, her ire building as it burned in her chest and fueled her argument. "That and the fact that you work for a known criminal, a fugitive wanted in several homicides…" Fully into analyzing the subtle clues, Maura tilted her head slightly as she formed a conclusion. "I'm fairly certain that either you did not complete medical school and earn a degree or there was an event during your subsequent training that prevented you from pursuing a legitimate career. What was it? Drugs? Malpractice?"

Seeing the rage cross the shorter woman's face, Jane hurriedly pulled Maura behind her at Linda's forward advance and lifted her hand in a warning gesture. "Hey! Whoa! Look! I'm fine." Ducking her head a little to meet at eye level, "I appreciate what you did for me… before…" Glancing back at Maura, "But we've got it covered now." Doing her best to smooth things over, her voice was velvety and low. "You should probably leave. Consider me a success story to add to your resume or whatever…," she smiled to cover the intensity of her stare. Glaring between the two, Linda walked away muttering about the fact that she wasn't paid enough to deal with the likes.

Watching her go, Jane turned to Maura with an amused look, putting the doctor immediately on the defensive now that embarrassment seeped in. "I…Jane, she…" Irritation at the thought of that woman being in charge of her friend's care when she was so vulnerable surfaced and she didn't bother hiding her emotions. Finding warm brown eyes, her jaw clenched before she could speak. "I've seen your x-rays, Jane. Her incompetence could've really caused you a great deal of harm." Hazel eyes darted away, her brilliant mind calling up the multitude of complications that could've been extremely damaging without the proper medical assistance and she shook her head. "The break in your seventh rib… the splintering could've easily translated to a punctured lung… and that… that _woman _pretending to be a doctor while you were so…" Closing her eyes, she fought against the tears that threatened to form. Swallowing hard, her gaze returned with a fierceness that was absent before. "Allowing you to be subject to that type of sub-par care is unacceptable to me. It's just…unacceptable." Stunned by the emotion, Jane caught the lone tear that finally escaped with her thumb, her hand cupping the doctor's face as she searched deep hazel green eyes, her voice low and hoarse with her own need. "Maura…" They both jumped when Barry Frost entered the room.

"Man! Who was that chick and why did she look like she wanted to castrate me when I ran into her in the hall?" Frost appeared innocent with his mountain of boxes and bags of food, the delightful smells filling the room and causing mouths to water. Catching Maura's eye for a moment, their gaze held until Jane was certain her friend was okay before she dropped her hand and looked away toward her partner with a proud smile. "I don't think you will have to worry about her. Doctor Isles here just voted her ass off the island and sent her home." Chuckling, she made sure she was out of the doctor's range before adding, "Maura dealt a kick ass beat down." Winking, she added with a saucy smirk, "Too bad you missed it. It was _totally_ hot. Yeah. The thing of fantasies."

Warm caramel eyes darted over to the doctor who cocked a perfect eyebrow in response and positioned her hands on her hips. Glancing back toward the hallway, he whistled low with an appreciative smile for the medical examiner. "Damn, Doc. I always knew you were all badass under that calm and collected designer exterior." Maura practically glowed under his praise, her smile reaching unheard of brightness. Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed some of the bags from Frost, nudging him with her hip. "Don't encourage her. She's bad enough as it is."

Food consumed and put away, Jane showered and changed into comfortable yoga pants and another one of her gray zip up hoodies, the trio settled back into the familiar rhythm they had established during the morning's fact finding session. Sitting in their designated spots, Maura and Jane on the sofa, Barry in the adjoining chair, they each dove in to the arduous task of reading and re-reading the files hoping for something new. Frost's program was still running, compiling a list of government registered and approved buyers of ammonium nitrate, filtering a two state radius. None of the three were so naïve as to believe that the German had purchased the substance under his real name but they were hoping for a lead…_any _lead at this point. Doyle had his people working his way, they worked it theirs.

Three hours in, Frost's soft voice broke the silence. "Jane." So engrossed in her study and used to the silence, she looked up surprised. He just nodded toward the space next to her. "You can't let her stay like that. It will _kill _her neck." A little confused, she blinked and looked over to find Maura asleep, slightly slumped, a file open in her lap, a hand resting over the center crease, her neck contorted into the most unnatural angle. It seemed that the exhaustion of the past week was catching up to her now that she was finally able to get some real rest.

Shooting her partner a questioning look, he just smiled and returned to the folder in his lap. Unspoken acknowledgment that there would be no teasing; Jane's eyes took in her friend who looked completely adorable if not unbelievably uncomfortable. Carefully removing the file folder, she placed it on the cushion next to her before gently sifting her fingers through silky golden brown hair, slowly guiding her best friend's head onto her shoulder. She held her breath as she watched long eyelashes flutter before a contented sigh was released and a small smile graced those sweet lips. Taking advantage of the opportunity to observe Maura in such close proximity without having to worry about the boundaries of friendship, she smiled at the dusting of freckles so visible across the doctor's nose and cheeks, usually expertly hidden behind makeup. For the first time, Jane realized that the color of the medical examiner's lashes matched her hair perfectly when not covered by a precise application of mascara. Something stirred deep inside and she had to resist the urge to put her arms around the sleeping woman and hold her close.

With Maura's solid form molded against her own, she felt a renewed energy in figuring out what the hell was going on that would put her friend's life in danger and a burning desire to make the responsible parties pay. Digging into the files again, she caught Frost's eye and nodded. They would figure this out, whispering back and forth their thoughts as time ticked on… neither willing to disturb the sleeping doctor.

Neither could say how much time had passed before a noise in the hall to the garage had them both on their feet, weapons drawn and aimed, Jane a little slower in her effort to avoid knocking the shocked into wakefulness Maura onto the floor. As it was, she pinned the doctor into the sofa cushions with her weaker right arm as her left took aim at the gaping doorway. Korsak's familiar voice echoed down the hall before he was actually seen. "Drop your guns guys. It's just us." Dark chocolate eyes found caramel brown as she mouthed the word 'us,' eyebrow raised along with her steady weapon. When Vince appeared, the look on his face didn't bode well for the feeling of unease that had settled over the trio, the other part of 'us' revealed shortly as Patrick Doyle. Rolling her eyes and finally dropping her weapon and releasing her hold on her friend, the lanky detective took an unconscious step closer to the now standing medical examiner before sarcastically adding; "Oh _YAAAY. _Now it's a party." Maura glared and hissed an echo of the previous evening's promise under her breath. "Play nice… _please_."

Jane didn't have a chance to respond as Doyle got down to business without pleasantries or preamble. "The safe house has been made." He watched the lean detective visibly pale and swallow as his daughter twined their fingers together and moved closer to her friend. He knew his next words would not be well received. "I think it would be best if we split up and Maura comes with me." Not one to ever disappoint, Jane's reaction was immediate and explosive, both arms flailing wildly to get her point across. "What the _FUCK!_? Are you out of your fucking mind?" All pretense of playing nice gone, she winced at the throbbing of pain that accompanied her heart rate and sudden movement, her right arm cradled tightly against her stomach in an attempt to numb the ache as she took a step closer anyway and glared into the eyes of her best friend's biological father while shaking her head. "NO! No. No way in hell are you taking her away from mm… just… no. _HELL _no. That's not happening."

Patrick Doyle's eyes narrowed. He had expected as much so he turned his attention to his daughter. He didn't make it to his position without knowing a thing or two about human nature, especially after observing these two together. "Think about it, Maura. Do you really want to continue to put your…" his eyes purposely darted to the irate detective before he continued. "…friends in any more unnecessary danger? I can protect you better if you are with me." A slight gasp escaped the doctor's throat as her hand flew to her chest and her eyes grew wide. Jane watched the emotions and possibilities run across her friend's face and knew that Doyle had touched a nerve, afraid that Maura was actually considering the proposition.

"Low blow, Doyle," she growled as she wrapped her long fingers around a slender wrist and pulled the doctor into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them with an ill-advised twist of her body. Jane's pulse accelerated at the thought of Maura leaving with the mobster. Flashbacks to the last time he had taken her sent an already hammering heart rate into overdrive, the white hot searing pain in her side keeping time with each beat as she bent slightly at the waist to try and compensate, she couldn't seem to get ahead of it. When she turned, she clenched her jaw to try and reign in the burning ache that was trying to steal her labored breath, her words coming out in measured clipped tones. "Maura… I… can't let…"

Easily reading her friend's face and mannerisms, Maura stepped forward quickly and placed her fingers against pursed lips, her left hand resting lightly against injured ribs taking in the rapid, irregular rise and fall. "Jane." She searched frantically for brown eyes, her tone scared. "You need to slow your breathing. I'm not going with him. It's okay. Shhh." Her right hand dropped to a strong shoulder, her thumb tracing soothingly back and forth across the jumping artery in the detective's neck as she stepped closer and slipped her left arm around her friend's waist. Indulgently burying her nose in the spot under Jane's strong jaw, she nuzzled closer and inhaled deeply, all restraint disabled when she thought she had lost her friend for good. She smiled against warm skin when she felt a strong arm drape across her shoulders pulling her closer in a familiar embrace. Relief came slowly as she felt the panic ease out of tense muscles and a too rapid heart rate calm. Tasting the salt on the skin beneath her lips, she spoke the truth softly. "I don't trust anyone like I trust you, Jane. I know I'm out of my depth here. What do you think we should do?"

Maura's hot, moist breath against her skin caused a momentary disconnect in Jane's thinking. Her stalled brain finally sputtered back to life as she leaned back a little, her finger coming up under the doctor's chin, gently lifting so their eyes could meet. Her voice was low and tired. "I'm sorry if I acted like you weren't in the room. I know you have a mind of your own and definitely a say in things. It's just…" Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard against the memories and the feeling of remembered helplessness churning the bile in her stomach. _Whatever you want…I can get it! _Lids slowly sliding open, dark, glassy eyes found hazel green. Jane took a deep breath. "It's just the last time…he took you…and I couldn't…" Their gaze never wavered as a breath of silence passed heavily between them until Maura nodded slightly, her own eyes becoming watery remembering Frost's words about the detective's desperation, "I know." Lifting up on tiptoe, she pressed her lips softly against her friend's speaking into the kiss. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

Pulling away slowly, suddenly aware of her actions, she missed Jane's parted lips and closed eyes as she looked away. Maura worried that she had gone too far and her face and chest flushed with heat as her eyes darted around the room. She couldn't afford to lose the best thing in her life . Startled by a knock at the door, she cleared her throat and did her best to sound normal, not quite able to look her friend in the eye. "So, shall we go back in there and figure out what the plan is going to be?" Twisting the oversized ring on her middle finger, she watched Jane intently for any signs of rejection or discomfort.

The white noise filling the detective's brain did little to help her sort through the onslaught of sensations and emotions laying siege to her brain. She knew Maura had spoken so she tried to fix her face into something neutral, blinking slowly. Still…she couldn't ignore the fact that her lips were still parted slightly and tingling with the feel of Maura's gloss and she had an unbearable urge to run her tongue across to taste it fully, finally giving in. _Oh sweet Lord in Heaven above…_ Valiantly, she rallied with the only vocabulary available at the time. "Um, yeah. Uh huh. I mean, yes. _Yes_. Let's…yes. Sorry, I'm just tired." Shaking her head, she smiled and laced the fingers of her left hand with the doctor's, a tilt of her head allowing the medical examiner to take the lead back into the great room.

Once across the threshold, Maura turned and whispered, "I'm going to get you a water to go with your pain meds." With a gentle squeeze of their fingers she smiled meaningfully her eyes never leaving dark brown, artfully dodging the detective's aversion to taking the narcotics. "You speak for me." Watching the doctor walk away, Jane's gaze took in the men standing across from her as she tamped down all of her emotions, squaring her shoulders for the task at hand.

"Maura is with..." The fiery explosion of the Molotov cocktail sent them all to the floor, scampering for cover at the rain of bullets and droplets of fire that followed, acrid smoke filling the air. "Shit!" Jane popped off two rounds in the general direction of the shooters, her eyes darting around frantically trying to locate the doctor. _Think! Fuck! Where was she before this shit storm started? _"Maura!" Scooting into a crouch behind the arm chair she was using as a shield, her heart rate climbed with alarming speed as fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins with every unknown second. "Jane! I'm here!" _Thank you, God. _Without a second thought, the detective swallowed a breath and sprinted toward the kitchen, passing Korsak, Frost and Doyle dug in behind the sofa, weapons at the ready. If she had the capacity to think about anything other than getting to her friend, she might have found it an odd sight to see cops and robbers working together as a solid team. As it were, she slid across linoleum like she was stealing home in the last game of the World Series, ending up next to Maura who was huddled wide eyed behind the bar. Rubbing her aching side, she gasped for air and gripped her gun, peering around the edge into the great room.

Concerned hazel green made a quick inventory of the detective's body, searching for any new wounds. "Jane." Dark chocolate eyes snapped up and their gaze held. "I'm okay, Maur. Are you…" A slow stream of blood made its way down the doctor's forehead from under her hairline. "Fuck! Maura, you're bleeding." Gun dropped, long fingers immediately found their way into silky curls, dark eyes burning with intensity, strong jaw set. A cool grip on her wrist brought her eyes back to the doctor's, whose low voice reassured. "It's only a scratch. Probably from the glass of the cabinets when they were hit...the scalp is so vascular you know…" She trailed off, squeezing gently. They both flinched and ducked closer together, Jane instinctively grabbing her gun in one swift movement as a new hail of bullets rained down kicking up a flurry of glass, wood splinters and feathers from the torn upholstery. Return shots fired from their friends and the explosive destruction added to the heavy smoke that settled low to the ground.

"Janie! Doc! You guys okay?" Vince's worried voice broke through the chaos. Jane pulled the doctor closer and yelled back in response. "We're okay!" Ducking her eyes a little to find hazel green, her raspy voice was low and hoarse with conviction. "Hey. On my count of three, we are going to join Korsak and Frost behind the sofa." Maura's eyes widened but she nodded her understanding, eyes locked with deep brown. "We've got to get out of here Maur, we're sitting ducks if we don't." Squeezing their joined hands, brows knitted together and she clenched her jaw. "You stay low, okay. I'm going to cover with a few rounds." Jane took a deep breath against the dull pain throbbing with her pulse and crouched at the edge of the kitchen, fingers flexing and releasing against the familiar feel of cold gray metal in her palm. She gave the doctor a backward glance, finding her poised in a sort of modified runner's start position, tense and ready. When their eyes met, she mouthed the countdown. "Three…two…one." Muscles coiled and released, propelling them forward, Jane's right hand splayed on the small of Maura's back keeping her low while she expertly fired off round after round toward the now visible muzzle flashes through the mangled window.

Out of breath and coughing from the smoke, they both collapsed behind the sofa covering their heads as the spray of returned fire that seemed tenfold ripped through the safe house decor. Doyle caught Jane's eye and his chin lifted in gratitude before speaking. "We need to get to the garage. That's the only way out." Glances were exchanged between the three detectives and medical examiner. _Hell. In for a penny, in for a fuck-ton. _A collective 'yes' was passed non-verbally and the moment was all on Doyle to prove himself. Narrowing his eyes, he turned into a crouch, his gun at the ready before giving his companions one last nod…his gaze lingering on Jane before he took off in a run, firing off defensive rounds and disappearing through the hall door.

They only needed to cross a space that might equal two compact car lengths to access the hallway to the garage. Waiting for the resulting spray of bullets to die down, the final four formed a silent plan, poised to make a break for it. Jane's heart hammered as sweat dripped down the back of her neck and she fought against the need to gag at the thick smoke filling her lungs. Linking the fingers of her right hand with Maura's she caught hazel green, her voice deadly serious. "You stay down and behind me. Okay?" Before there was a chance to answer, Korsak was yelling 'GO' in a loud stage whisper and the air was suddenly rocked with the sound of gunfire, both friendly and not as they sprinted forward as one. It was a strange phenomenon for the doctor; a contradiction in the purest sense. At first it was as if time slowed down but then speeded up at the same time. Navigating across the space seemed to take only a breath but the details in the moment were incredible; the feeling of Jane's fingers tightly wound with her own pulling her forward by force of will, the burning smell of smoke and cordite, the symphony of returned fire, splintering, ruined upholstery and drywall and the heat from the flames all combined into an almost overwhelming package of stimuli. They crossed the doorway into the outside hall with a grunt, Frost stumbling into them as his forward momentum met the resistance of their stationary bodies. "Hmmph. Sorry." He managed through ragged breaths.

Slamming and bolting the door, they were once again face to face with Patty Doyle who wasted no time, turning and walking away with definite authority. "We need to get to the garage. That is the only way out." Adrenaline still running high, scant looks were exchanged before they followed the mobster who for the time being, seemed to be in charge. "Everybody okay?" Korsak shot over his shoulder as they quickly made their way out of the house.

Once in the open space of the garage, the four friends exchanged glances as Doyle ignored their looks and crossed the room to an old heavy tool bench. Looking back, his glare left no room for argument. "Detectives? Help me move this." Barry's brows shot up as he shared a look with his partner who just shrugged and made a step forward only to be stopped by the doctor's strong grip. "Jane." Forceful and pleading all at once. _That's new. _Finding hazel green, she felt a small hand rest gently over her injured side. "Let them handle this. Please?" Before she could answer, the bench was moved with a dull scrape revealing a hidden door. She couldn't help herself, rolling her eyes at Maura and whispering under her breath. "A secret door? You've got to be kidding me." Shaking her head, it was the doctor's turn to pull Jane along behind her.

Once again, Doyle took charge. "This way. Let's go! Hurry!" The flip of a switch revealed a dimly lit staircase. With a slight amount of trepidation, the foursome followed Doyle into the darkness, Frost taking up the rear keeping watch for anyone that might follow through the now bolted door at the rear. When they entered the passageway at the bottom, Patrick explained without stopping. "This tunnel will take us to a warehouse three blocks over. Detective Rizzoli, there will be a car with enough money to last you for some time. Obviously, the leak is closer than I originally thought. I think it best if you take my daughter somewhere safe, somewhere no one else knows… not even the three of us." She felt slender fingers squeeze tightly against her own, a silent bequeath of decision making.

At the end of the tunnel, there was another set of creaky stairs. Once in the warehouse, lights were switched on and Frost couldn't contain his unfettered delight at the variety of cars before them. Leaning toward her partner, Jane whispered, "He's like the evil version of Bruce Wayne," causing the younger man to chuckle slightly in agreement. Met with questioning hazel green, she tried to explain quietly. "You know… Batman?" A glimmer of recognition lit the doctor's face. "Oh, yes. We watched that...not very realistic… but entertaining." The light moment ended as Doyle cleared his throat with a hint of frustration, standing next to an Audi R8. Jane didn't miss Barry's whimper of envy and mumbled praise, "Ice silver metallic with Apollo silver sideblade... 525 horses, that's zero to sixty in less than four seconds…aw man." If the situation were different, she wouldn't have hesitated to ask him if he needed a moment alone with the car.

"You will find a duffle bag in the trunk with cash and some…weapons and ammo. We don't have much time. You need to leave now." Both women took a moment to huddle with Frost and Korsak and devise a quick plan, the older detective's coarse voice firm and bloodshot blue eyes serious. "Take her somewhere safe Janie and tell no one. We should limit phone conversations too. We will call you at ten in the morning and schedule the next contact. Under no circumstances do you tell anyone where you are at, you got it?" Dark curls shook in the affirmative as she turned to the medical examiner, locking onto wide hazel green. Her voice softened a little, "You okay with this?" Maura nodded and followed her to the driver's side door of their sleek getaway car causing confusion to cross the detective's face. "What are you doing Maur?" The doctor took a step forward into Jane's space, "I'm driving." Cutting off the inevitable protest, she pursed her lips and raised a perfectly manicured brow, eyes widening slightly to communicate her point. "I'm driving, Jane. This is an impeccably manufactured machine with a six speed _manual_ transmission…" With a slight smile, "I can fill you in on all the beauty of the craftsmanship from the eight thousand rpm to the Bang & Olufsen sound system later but right now, all I think you should know is that _I… _am driving and _you_…" she waived her hand in the general area of the detective's Glock. "You are shooting at people." Smiling coyly she tilted her head slightly, "Or would you rather that be my job seeing as how I've only had one lesson?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Frost would've laughed out loud. The screeching of the metal garage door ended the argument. "Fine." Jane shook her head crossing around to the passenger seat. She gave Korsak and Frost one last knowing look as they climbed into a shiny black Hummer, complete with tinted windows. Gently lowering her lanky body into the plush leather seat next to Maura, she nodded her head with a small smirk "Let's go, bossy." Her grin widened at the medical examiner's glare. "Get us out of here Miss Daisy." At the doctor's gentle touch, the engine roared to life with the low sexy rumble of a jungle cat. Shifting into drive, Maura couldn't resist the last word. "Jane. You know that Miss Daisy didn't do the driving."

**Well, there it is. I hope there wasn't too much going on. Please let me know what you think! As always, thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Getaway Stayaway

**A/N: You guys blow me away! Thank you! I'm truly honored. So…to celebrate the big premier and as thanks for all of your kind words, I'm throwing out another update. I'm intentionally vague about the actual name of their destination because I don't want to get tangled up in portraying an actual town incorrectly. You'll know what I mean when you get to that part. ;) I'm probably going to stay in this place for a while to give Maura and Jane some time outside of the drama. Warning… it may get a little fluffy. As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and please let me know what you think!**

**Don't own it….**

_Gently lowering her lanky body into the plush leather seat next to Maura, she nodded her head with a small smirk "Let's go, bossy." Her grin widened at the medical examiner's glare. "Get us out of here Miss Daisy." At the doctor's gentle touch, the engine roared to life with the low sexy rumble of a jungle cat. Shifting into drive, Maura couldn't resist the last word. "Jane. You know that Miss Daisy didn't do the driving."_

They made their way through the metal door that was lowering behind them onto the otherwise deserted street when a dull thud shook the car. Turning to look through the back window, gun at the ready, the detective swallowed hard at the yellow glow from a few blocks away. The safe house wouldn't be serving anyone else any time soon. She caught the doctor's worried gaze and reached over the small space with a light squeeze to a tense shoulder. "We're going to be okay, Maur. I promise. Just go. Turn up ahead and make your way toward downtown. Take the side streets and turn as often as possible." Always proficient at following directions, Maura executed Jane's instructions to the letter as the detective's eyes alternated between the rearview mirror and the side mirror, watching for anyone that might have followed.

An hour later after purposely circling the streets of Boston, they entered the freeway heading south, Jane's keen eye on every vehicle that followed, watching for any unusual patterns of driving. Not much talk was exchanged between the two, the tension thick inside the small cockpit of the car broken only by the purr of the powerful engine and the low playing, classical music on the radio. An hour south of New York, the detective reached over and gently laid her hand on the doctor's thigh causing her to jump slightly and look over. "I don't think we are being followed. Take the next exit okay? I need to think a minute and we could use a break. Hell, I could use a hug after all the excitement." She quirked a smile and the doctor's snort was mission accomplished. Dark eyes searched the possibilities when they exited the off ramp.

The insanely lit all-night truck stop practically sucked them in, gaudy neon like the beacons on a landing strip. "There, let's stop over there...but away from the attention of any parking lot cameras." Jane pointed through the windshield to highlight her choice. "Yeah, yeah. Over on the far side. Next to the broken street light and pay phone that no one probably ever uses anymore anyway. Perfect." Gliding the luxury sports car to an easy stop, the doctor killed the engine, their breathing the only noise in the cab.

Strong skilled fingers casually kneaded the knotted skin at the back of Maura's neck eliciting a deep moan as her head dropped forward in open invitation. Continuing her ministrations a while longer, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under her fingertips, Jane kept her voice intentionally light as she tried to find familiar eyes. "You okay?" Hazel green finally looked up with a weary smile, the best she could do, "Yes. I'm fine… just really tired." A final nod and Jane exited the car, her brow immediately taking on a furrow of concentration, chewing her bottom lip. She knew she needed to figure out what was going on and keep them both safe by staying one step ahead of whoever was after them. Scrubbing her hand over her face she ducked her head back through the passenger window. "Pop the hood for me Maur." With a look of curious interest, the doctor complied with a dull thunk of a lock releasing its grip. Taking a deep breath, she exited the car gracefully to find Jane bent across the exposed engine under the raised metal canopy.

Dark eyes narrowed with intensity as the detective's gaze swept the sparkly clean engine looking for…_there it is_. The tiny red dot flashed for only a fraction of a second but once she knew the location, long fingers curled around the device and yanked hard, a satisfied smile forming when she felt resistance give way and the tracking device broke free with wires dangling from her scarred palm. Catching the doctor's confused stare, she frowned. "GPS tracker." Handing over the now useless device, she gingerly lowered herself to the pavement and rolled onto her back, sliding as far under the low carriage as she could manage. She could smell the warmth of the engine as she scanned the dark looking for a tell tale sign. _If the bastards used one tracker, there has to be a backup. _There. Next to the oil pan. The slightest flicker of red. Stretching as far under the car as she could, her fingertips could just barely brush against the connecting electrical cords. _Shit. _Tongue peaking out at the corner of her mouth she hyper-extended her left shoulder slightly, giving her just enough reach to allow the first joint of her index finger to snag the wires and pull like a fish hook setting in the mouth of a prized catch. _Sorry, Doyle. Lights out._

The secondary tracking device disabled she lay there for a second looking up at Maura who had squatted down next to her. Finding hazel green, she smiled. "All in a day's work, right?" Not missing the tension radiating from the doctor's posture that not even a week of downward dog could fix, Jane pushed off the cold pavement into a seated position. "Help me up?" Snapped out of wherever her mind had been, Maura gently reached an arm around her friend's shoulders and slowly pulled them to standing, her arm dropping to rest around an athletic waist but not letting go. Close and breathing the same air, the detective studied the worried signs present on the doctor's face, especially the dark circles under her eyes. Her finger snagged into the waist band of denim, she lightly pulled Maura forward and tucked her in, surrounding her as much as possible. "Told you I needed a hug." The soft chuckle was a welcome relief.

Jane's eyes scanned the practically deserted parking lot as she held Maura close, rubbing circles on her back. Her sharp gaze settled on a gangly man in front of the convenience store toting a case of beer, standing next to his jacked up Jeep, eyeing the Audi with open envy. The plan practically formed on its own. Standing back, she glanced down at the doctor, frowning at the dried blood on her forehead. Without hesitation, the detective licked her thumb and wiped the crust away, "Can't have you looking like an axe murderer." Shocked, Maura squirmed. "Jane! That is not at all sanitary." Equally horrified by the gesture, Jane's face screwed up in disgust with a groan. "Oh my god… _Forget_ sanitary. Just when in the hell did I become my _mother_?" Shaking off the moment, she squeezed Maura's shoulder. "I have a plan. Just go with it, okay?" Nodding her head in encouragement, she let got and led them over to the still staring young man stopping a few feet away. Pulling on her Detective Jane Rizzoli persona, she rose to her full height and made sure her badge was visible at the waist of her yoga pants. _Damn, I wish I had on a suit. At the very least my ass kicking boots. _She smirked when she noticed the poor pimple faced boy's eyes widen and his feeble attempts at hiding the huge case of cheap beer behind his skinny torso.

"What's your name son?" Maura for her part, stood by silently, a bit confused but doing her best to 'go with it.' She felt sorry for the poor stuttering boy knowing full well the power of Jane Rizzoli's stare. "Umm. I'm… my name is… Ja-Jason." He immediately launched into hysteria. "I…I'm sorry, officer. Plee-pleeease don't tell my parents. You…you can have the beer…I…um, wasn't going to drink it. I'll be legal in just three months…so…" The smell of stale beer on his breath and his splotchy complexion blew holes in his words. Dark eyes glanced back at the doctor before she decided to take pity and reached out and laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Calm down, okay? I'm not going to bust you for underage drinking alright?" The doctor recognized her friend's tone as the one she used during interrogations when she was 'befriending' a suspect or trying to establish a connection. "Listen…Jason. I saw you looking at our car." Young eyes grew wide wondering if there was something against the law in just looking when the detective continued with a smile. "I'm about to make your night." Wispy brows furrowed a little slowly in confusion as he tried to understand what the scary cop was saying, sweat beading along his upper lip. "How would you like to trade your Jeep for the Audi?"

At those words Maura squeaked and tugged hard on Jane's arm prompting the detective to hold up a finger in the boy's face. "A minute, Jason?" She turned impatiently toward the doctor who was shaking her head, her voice a harsh whisper. While Maura had never given much thought to or flaunted her wealth, she did have a deep appreciation and admiration of fine automobiles. "Jane! That is a hundred and sixty thousand dollar Audi R8 5.2 and you are talking about handing it over for…for…" Her eyes peeked up over the detective's shoulder at the muddy vehicle and waved her hand vaguely before she continued, her voice just north of a whine. "For a dirty _Jeep_ with no doors." The detective's brow shot up as mirth danced across her face. "Oh come on now, Dr. Isles. Don't be such a snob." The doctor's retort died on her lips as the now invested Jason spoke up loudly in his defense, the prize just within reach. "_Oh!_ No ma'am! It has doors. They are in the back." Smiling widely, Jane leaned further into the doctor's space, her voice low, breath warming Maura's cheek sending goose bumps down her neck. "See? It has doors. Problem solved." Locking onto darkened hazel green, she continued where only they could hear. "We need to ditch the car but when this is over, we'll get the Jeep back to him and make it right, okay?"

Slipping easily back into cop mode, she turned on the boy. "Okay, here's the deal, big guy." She dangled the keys but gave him a harsh stare. "We are going to trade cars for the time being." Yanking back as his hand reached forward, "You have to take a cab home tonight. You don't need to be behind the wheel of any car, especially not that one. Deal?" Off of his timid nod, she continued. "Now, give me your driver's license so I'll know how to find you." Looking at it for a second she passed it to Maura because she trusted her to remember every detail. Going for the bluff as she returned the ID with a glare, "_AND_ I'm going to have the locals watching you at all times. If you so much as drink cough syrup and get in that car, your ass is in jail? You hear me? Lying to the cops isn't a good idea." Taking on a singsong mocking tone, her stare turned the younger man to mush. "Three months and I'm legal… Really? Get your act together kid and quit this drinking and driving shit."

With Jason put into an all expenses paid cab, the Audi secured in a primo parking spot under full lighting in front of the store thanks to a stern warning for the night clerk that neglected to check ID, and the duffle secured in the back seat _with_ doors on, they pulled onto the interstate again. Once she realized their direction and location, south on I-295, Jane allowed a childhood memory to dictate their destination and took the wheel with confidence. Not long into the ride, the steady whine of the off road tires on asphalt lulled the doctor into sleep, leaving the detective to her own thoughts even though she was tired to the bone but fueled by cheap convenience store coffee sludge. She was certain they would be safe at the house she had in mind, roughly seven hours outside of Boston. She smiled at the summer memories associated with the drive and the strangely familiar landmarks. Getting closer, she unzipped the 'window' on her side to take a deep breath of salty sea air, immediately hearing Frankie whining in the hot sticky backseat of the station wagon, complaining that she and Tommy were leaving him out of their license plate game.

She must've laughed out loud because Maura stirred next to her as she pulled to a stop at the barrier across the driveway, a fierce sign of 'No Trespassing' swinging on the rusted chain in the cool evening breeze. Blinking tiredly, the doctor watched her friend exit the Jeep to unhook the chain, returning briefly to drive through before jumping out to replace the links behind them. Finally awake, her eyes widened in shock as she watched the detective mount the Jeep and work the gear shift with ease, turning toward her with a wide grin. "This place looked deserted so I thought we could break in and stay a while." The look of horror was priceless and she didn't have the heart to tease any longer. Her gaze softening at her friend's dependable ethics, she smiled a smile that for a moment reflected her genuine feelings and affection. "Don't worry. I'm joking. This is my Aunt Carmen's place. We used to come here every summer when I was a kid to meet up with my cousins." She got a far off look as she navigated the sandy path that led under the modest house that was surprisingly well lit for an unoccupied home, killing the engine still lost in thought.

Blinking everything away, she smiled tiredly at the exhausted doctor. "Come on. Let's hope the combination hasn't changed." Hopping down from the driver's seat, she headed for a small lockbox hanging under one of the rafters. "My Aunt Carmen and Uncle Tony got this place when I was a baby. He was a big shot in DC and bought up a good bit of land around here before the coast started booming." Her smile grew as distant memories awakened. "We would load up in the station wagon and drive down here every summer and stay for a month. Man, spending all day on the beach with my cousins... Lucia and Adriana were stair steps to my age, Lucia was older…then they had Roberto that was somewhere between Frankie and Tommy." She missed on her second try on the combination. Her hands were aching, making it hard to work the lock and she tried again after rubbing them together and flexing her fingers a few times. "Anyway, when Uncle Tony died, he willed the land around this house to a nature preserve so there's a little over a mile on either side of natural beach land, no other developments or people. Yes!" The lock dropped open to allow access to the hidden key. "Carmen always used Tony's birthday even after he passed. He really loved this place. That's why she keeps the house up even though she winters in West Palm from September to May."

Climbing the salt worn metal staircase, Jane used the key and pushed the door open wide, hitting the light switch as she entered the house, noting the lack of staleness in the air but rather the faint hint of furniture polish and scented candles along with something she couldn't quite put her finger on but that immediately took her back to time spent here so many years ago. Her aunt always made sure this place was well cared for even in her absence because it was so dear to her late uncle's heart. Well, and they had plenty of money to spare. She turned to find Maura wide eyed, shouldering the duffel bag and taking in the rustic but tasteful décor… no beach front kitsch in sight…only simple, comfortable furniture and walls and shelves brimming with family photos. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "Welcome to my childhood vacation spot. Probably not as fancy as the Isles' destinations but it worked for us." Hazel green widened at the new information and Jane laughed. "Come on. There will be plenty of time for stories later but we need to get some rest." Taking the duffle from her friend, she laced the fingers of her right hand with the doctor's and led her to the master bedroom, suddenly nervous about her assumptions. Flicking on the light, she was going to mention that there were other rooms available when Maura took the initiative by walking forward and turning the bed down on 'her side.' Stretching on a yawn, she quickly kicked off her shoes and worked the buttons of her jeans before sliding them down her toned legs and climbing under the freshly laundered sheets with a moan of appreciation. "Oh my god, Jane."

Jane, for her part, stared like a statue until her brain caught up with the fact that Maura was watching her through hooded lids, nestled under expensive bedding. Motor function returning, she smiled and walked around to the right side, dropping the duffel and carefully placing her badge and gun on the nightstand before shedding yoga pants and her hoodie, joining her friend. Glancing over, she shook her head noting that the doctor's eyes were already closed and the rise and fall of her chest was even. _Damn. The lamp. _Grunting a little, she managed to reach the switch that plunged the room into darkness. The scent of crisp linens and salty sea air surrounded her as she settled against the mattress, smiling without opening her eyes when she felt the doctor roll over and snuggle into her side, arm thrown carefully across her stomach. The release of the detective's contented sigh was the last thing she remembered that night.

Hours later, Jane awoke with a start, gasping as she bolted up in the bed reaching over with a protective hand for the warmth of her friend. Wide eyes darted around the room before settling on the rumpled cool sheets of the empty bed beside her. Thump. She heard it again. Wincing slightly as she twisted for her weapon on the nightstand, she was out of the bed in one quick movement, hopping into her pants awkwardly with her gun at the ready. Blinking rapidly, willing her eyes to adjust to the ambiguous gray light that signaled the early transition from night time to early morning, she approached the main room in bare feet, her eyes and gun barrel sweeping for any sign of trouble. Thump. Her gaze shot toward the curtains fluttering in the breeze from the opened sliding glass doors that led to the front deck. _Shit! Did someone break in? Maura? _The muscles in her forearm twitching, her left index finger caressed the cool metal of the trigger in anticipation as she approached the opened door. Thump. Eyes flicking to the side table, the noise was explained when the curtain slapped against the uneven legs causing it to rock backwards and forwards on the old wooden floor. Thump. Taking a deep breath, she rounded the corner, gun pointing forward before hastily jerking up and away at the sight. Maura. A shaky exhale and she placed the Glock on the side table, taking a moment to calm her rapid fire heart while studying her friend's posture; slender arms wound tightly in a fierce hug seemingly holding everything together, head bowed.

Blinking her eyes to rid herself of earlier panic, Jane stepped out onto the rough hewn planks of the deck, softly approaching the doctor before quietly announcing her presence. "Hey, are you okay?" Placing her hands on toned shoulders she could immediately feel the shiver under skin that was too cold for her liking. "Jesus, Maur, how long have you been out here?" Quickly stepping back through the sliding glass doors she grabbed a blanket off the sofa and instead of throwing it over her friend's shoulders, she draped it around her own, her strong arms encircling the smaller woman, pulling her back to share her warmth. "Shhhh. I've got you. It's okay." Scarred hands rubbed up and down in a warming motion before crossing a flat stomach and forming a protective loop. Resting her head close on the doctor's shoulder, cheek to cheek, they shared the same view of the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise on the rolling, almost hypnotic ocean waves.

Finally relaxing back into Jane's embrace and relishing her closeness and warmth, her familiar scent, Maura felt safe enough, protected enough to voice the thoughts she had been fighting with for the last hour. Still, she was hesitant to say the words, scared that she would appear weak. "I'm… afraid, Jane." Immediately, she felt that lean body tense behind her and the detective's arms pull her closer while warm lips tickled her ear causing her to shiver, but not from the cold. "Maura, as long as there is a breath in my body, I can promise you, nothing, _NOTHING_ is going to happen to you."

The conviction behind those coarse, raspy words only served to fuel her worry. Squirming awkwardly until she was able to turn in their tight embrace and look into intense brown eyes, she shook her head and clenched her jaw resting her forehead against Jane's chest while she gathered her words. Strong fingers traced patterns along her back until her head lifted and she caught that deep chocolate stare again. Tears stung her eyes as unfamiliar emotions pulled against the fabric of her intellect and she felt like she was being laid bare for all to see. Smiling a watery smile, she reached up and cupped an angular jaw with both hands, a rogue tear making its way free. "Don't you know? Can't you see? That's what scares me the most, Jane. I know you would do anything for me…I've already witnessed it…" She didn't have to say any more regarding Jane's shooting. "There is so much danger that you are putting yourself in for me now, so much unknown…and it's Frost and Korsak…and what if you get hurt again?" Now, she was rambling which was not something that Maura Isles gave into often. Closing her eyes briefly, she found warm brown as a few tears fell and she whispered her last thoughts hoarsely, barely audible above the crash of the waves. "Jane, I've already lived through losing you once and I… I am fairly certain that I won't survive it a second time."

Maura's words and vulnerability reached for something deep inside of Jane and sent her pulse soaring, her own hidden emotions rushing to the surface in an answering call. Deep chocolate eyes searched darkened hazel green, mesmerized as a lone tear broke through long lashes and raced with gravity across lightly freckled skin only to fall into the neckline of the doctor's shirt, a slowly growing darker blue spot taking its place. It was then that the detective realized she had pulled their bodies firmly together and she could feel the staccato beat of two racing hearts vibrating between them. Her eyes slipped shut and she swallowed thickly as cool fingers danced softly across her cheekbones. Without plan or warning, without the slightest amount of forethought, she found Maura's lips with her own and kissed her for the first time, her tongue taking the smallest of tastes as warmth flooded her body and her thumbs teased incredibly smooth bare skin under a cotton tee. The resulting moan could've been from her or the woman in her arms, she wasn't sure. She only knew she never wanted to stop. _Maura._

Slowly pulling away for air, jangling nerves assaulted the detective at once and she was instantly terrified that she had just crossed a line that would cost her everything. Holding her breath, she searched the doctor's face. _Say something, Rizzoli. Dammit! Words…that make sense. Come on! Say something. Apologize? I slipped and my lips fell on yours? Fuck! _Her long fingers began tracing soothing circles on the small of her friend's back in an attempt to stall the desire to fidget and back pedal. Finally, her voice was hoarse and quiet. "Maura…I'm…" Met by a blinding smile that seemed to grow in size and goofiness, Jane let out a burst of air and a disbelieving, "Yeah?" The answer was non-verbal but well received as strong hands that had stealthily twined their way into dark curls pulled insistently and soft lips captured hers again, immediately deepening the kiss, mouths opened in a welcoming tangle of tongues and teeth. The loud groan was definitely hers when she felt the slight tug at her scalp and a bite to her lower lip. "God, Maura." Her voice was deep and raspy, awe and need battling for dominance. The burning desire to taste creamy skin overwhelmed as she ended the kiss eliciting a whimper from pouty lips.

Eyes met briefly before Jane smiled and bent down to take in an earlobe, biting and soothing, lost in the ever changing tastes of the enigmatic Dr. Isles; a satisfied 'godyeesssspleasssejane' and a trusting head tilt that gave her better access her reward. Trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down that delicate and delicious throat, she stopped above a skittering pulse and bit down gently, sucking on the sensitive skin. Her voice was thick with desire as she tried to form a sentence. "So good. You taste…" another swipe of her tongue and graze of her teeth, "… amazing." She would gladly confess right now, on the spot, to the new favorite addiction of kissing Maura's skin and she didn't care who heard or what they thought for that matter. Trailing her tongue across a perfect collar bone she nipped again, a satisfied moan and sure hands on the bare skin at her waist pulling their bodies closer together her echoing reply. Smiling against the flushed delicate skin, she ran her scarred palms up and down the doctor's smooth soft back. "God…Maura." Her eyes closed momentarily, overwhelmed with the multitude of sensations.

It was her turn to moan when sure hands slipped underneath her tank top and began to rub and massage the muscles of her stomach and upper back, careful of the injured side. "MMmm….Jane." Hearing her name on the doctor's lips set her blood on fire. Somewhere in the vague recesses of her brain she considered that she should slow down but the months of fantasizing didn't come within the same time zone of the reality of Maura's attentions. _God, she's so damn good at this… _Hissing in a gulp of oxygen, her lips moved upward and she circled the shell of the doctor's ear with her tongue, breathing heavily, all thought of pain had been brushed aside for the time being. "God, you have no idea what you do to me…how long I've wanted this, wanted you." She growled and captured Maura's lips again, hunger and fire exchanged between the two through the glide of tongues and roaming hands.

A sound of surprise escaped the detective's throat as she suddenly found herself being lowered carefully onto the old chaise lounge, her friend smiling wickidly above her before straddling her narrow hips, mindful of tender injuries. Maura had to remind herself to breathe as she watched Jane watching her with unadulterated passion and desire obvious in the dilation of her pupils that turned once dark chocolate into black, the heated flush in her flawless olive skin and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the slow, intricate patterns that long fingers were tracing on her thighs. Unexpectedly she felt a slight sting of tears as she gazed down at her stunning best friend… she had devoted so much time and effort into hiding her feeling and denying the possibilities that now… she couldn't remember a time that she had felt so much for another or so completely exposed and willingly at the mercy of one person; suddenly, everything that she had kept hidden seemed to be leaking through the cracks in her broken façade, stretching to find the light. Jane was that light.

Watching that talented tongue sneak out to wet swollen lips left the doctor undone. A moan ripped from her throat as she leaned forward, bracing herself with her forearms alongside exposed shoulders, her hair forming a curtain around them as she devoured those luscious lips again in a scorching, no doubt about intentions kiss. "Oh. I think I might have some idea," she purred as she nipped a bottom lip and her legs squeezed their hips together, causing unexpected friction and twin moans. "Shiitt, Maura." When strong hands gripped and tugged at her waist, she needed more. Crushing their mouths together again, she moaned into the hot tangle of give and take, each new taste a revelation. The need for contact was overwhelming and overpowering her thoughts. Tracing her fingers across the well defined muscles of Jane's stomach, she sighed into the kiss as her palm rubbed across an aching nipple, pleased as the detective broke away and yelped her name, arching into her touch, their bodies finding a natural rhythm. Hooded green eyes pulled back to meet dark brown, their breaths heavy and hot between them, bodies moving of their own accord. Again she was assaulted by a flood of emotions that she couldn't control. "God, Jane, you are so…I need…" Feeling long fingers deftly unsnap the buttons of her jeans and slide under the denim fabric, all coherent thought vanished in the ether replaced by a desperate cry. "Please…" They were both lost in an escalating frenzy of movement and feelings and emotions, not willing to back away. It felt too right and too good to stop.

A loud crack from splintered wood and they were falling, Maura landing completely on top of Jane as a whoosh of air left the taller woman's lungs on a curse and eyes clenched shut in pain. "God, Jane!" Repeated words held a completely different meaning as the doctor struggled against strong arms, her voice escalating with worry. "I'm so sorry." Still squirming to break free and move off the injured detective, "Jane, you have to breathe for me. Are you okay? Talk to me, _please_." Brown eyes appeared through slits, and a low raspy voice tried for reassurance, her words coming out on puffs of precious air. "Just give me a minute, Maur. Shhh. Just lay here… with me… still. I'm okay…just need… a sec." Against her better judgment, Maura settled back down, rejoining their bodies with most of her weight propped on her elbows, waiting, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

It wasn't long before Jane's chuckle shook them both and Maura couldn't help but smile, looking down into warm brown eyes. "What's so funny? Are you okay?" Leaning up for a quick peck that turned into a slow kiss, the detective dissolved into another throaty laugh. "We _broke_ the chair, Maur." The patented Rizzoli smirk appeared joined by a lascivious grin, her voice low and sultry sending shock waves through the medical examiner's body. "Imagine what we could do in a real bed." Fire ignited again and it took all Maura had to fight the urge to pick up where they left off before the unfortunate legs fell out from under them. Shaking her head to clear away naughty thoughts, she rolled to her right and settled on her side, allowing her worry to take the forefront. "Jane." How was it possible for her to show concern and censure with one word? Color flooded her cheeks as her nail traced back and forth along the edges of the tattered tank top, her eyes fixated on the asymmetrical degradation of the cotton fibers. The sudden guilt was overwhelming. "Are you sure you are okay? I'm… so sorry. I never should've…I just…god, are you still hurting because I can move? I just couldn't re…but I should've…you are just so… and I've wanted you…" Maura Isles definitely rambled when she was nervous. Any minute and Google facts would make an appearance. Action had to be taken.

She was cut off by Jane's lips coaxing a slow and steady kiss, an unhurried exploration of velvety smooth heat that drew out a low moan of appreciation when strong fingers scratched at the small of her back. Finally breaking away, twinkling dark eyes sought their mate with a smile and the flutter of lashes. "You just couldn't resist my awesome sexiness?" Long fingers flexed against the doctor's waist. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Noting the relief that seeped into her friend's posture not to mention the faint bruising still present under hazel eyes, Jane smiled and placed a lingering kiss to Maura's forehead. "Help me up. Let's go back to bed." The earlier pinks and purples of the morning sky had been replaced by bright oranges and deep blues, letting the detective know that it was still early enough to get back into bed. She had no doubt in her mind that she would never forget the details of this moment.

Carefully standing and managing to bring the lanky brunette gingerly with her, Maura's brow furrowed and she chewed on the corner of her lip, her cheeks slightly pinking. "Jane, I don't think we should…not that I don't want to…I _really really _want to…you aren't in any condition… and I just…" Insecurity and past experiences bubbled to the surface and she feared that if they rushed things in the heat of the moment, her friend would later have regrets like others and she would lose the most important person in her life. "It's just that, well, we are both under a great deal of strain and…relationships born out of stressful situations…"

The detective watched the string of emotions play across her favorite face until she had to interrupt, placing her thumb over lips still swollen from their kisses, her smile showing her ease as mostly green eyes looked up. "Oh my god. Are you quoting 'Speed' to me because I can tell you right now, this…" Waving her hand in the small space between them, "This is important to me." Moving even closer, she laced their fingers together. "You…_YOU_ are the most important thing to me and this isn't about some…I don't know, fling or…hell, whatever." Folding the petite doctor in her arms, she grinned when a cold nose nuzzled against her neck and she tightened her grip, her gravely voice serious. "Maura, I've wanted this for a long time and have been scared out of my mind that you didn't feel the same. Now that I know that you do," She tightened her hold possessively. "We can go slow…as slow as whatever feels right or fast or…I don't even care about the logistics... Well, I mean, I wouldn't mind having my way with you right now but that's not my point…" Pulling back she lifted the doctor's chin with her finger so their eyes could meet and she tried to convey her sincerity through one look. "As long as you feel the same… and I think you do…" She smiled at the doctor's immediate rapid nod of affirmation. "As long as I know that you are mine, I have no doubt that we'll figure the rest out… together."

Maura thought that she had felt everything when Jane kissed her earlier but the words she had just heard, the idea of possession, of belonging to one another left her temporarily speechless. No one in her life had ever offered such a beautiful gift. Her sure hands cradled that artfully sculpted jaw again as their eyes met in an intense exchange and she smiled a watery smile. Slowly, she leaned forward until their lips joined again, a kiss that promised things to come; one that overflowed with sweetness and unrestrained passion now accepted as she branded the detective as her own. A shiver rattled through her body against her will, one due to the cold and not from the pleasure she was feeling in the tips of her toes.

A look of concern filled warm brown eyes as she pulled away from the kiss and studied the doctor with a trained eye, brow furrowed in concern. Carefully retrieving the blanket that had been discarded when things got heated, she managed a tiny groan before placing it across the doctor's shoulders and motioning toward the house, finding sleepy hazel. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get back in the bed." Twining their fingers together, Jane led the exhausted ME back toward their bedroom, stopping momentarily in the doorway to frown at the twist of sheets and comforter left in disarray thanks to her nightmares. Dropping Maura's hand, Jane made quick work of straightening the bedclothes. Once satisfied, she held them open and chuckled as the doctor climbed right in toward the middle of the bed, her eyes half mast. Smiling at her good fortune, she followed and settled onto her back, left arm stretching out and curling around the medical examiner, drawing her in to snuggle against her side.

Lost in thought of how she could so get used to this particular sleeping arrangement, a muffled voice broke the silence. "And Jane?" An idle grunt, "Hmmm?" was her only reply. "If I were going to quote the movie Speed, I would've said 'relationships that start under intense circumstances, they never last' instead of what I actually said which was…" A loud yawn interrupted her speech. It didn't' matter. She was rewarded with a pinch to her side. "Go to sleep Dr. Smartass." Chuckling, Maura rubbed her nose against the warm skin of her detective's neck, inhaling the scent that never failed to calm her but incited a decidedly different response if the tightening coil low in her stomach and the need for one more kiss were accurate indicators. Scratching a manicured nail up the midline of Jane's torso, she smiled at the sharp intake of breath. "And Jane?" This time it came out more of a squeaky gulp. "Hmmm?" Leaning up slightly so she could see dark eyes, her voice was smooth and sultry. "When your injuries have healed…" She moved in until their lips were a breath apart. "…you are _all _mine." Closing the distance, they shared a long, slow kiss before she pulled away and nuzzled back into 'her spot' ready to sleep. A strong arm pulled her closer. "I'm pretty sure I've always been yours." She didn't miss the detective's whispered confession and smiled as her eyes closed.

**So there it is campers. I hope you liked it. Please take a second and let me know. **


	10. Resupply and Recharge

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind words! I have to warn you, though. This chapter is pretty much fluff. ;) Yep. Not a whole lot of plot movement here. Taking a break from that silly notion. Seriously, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.**

**How awesome was the premier! Except for Sluky. Just. Ew. And I own nothing here.**

The feel of Maura's warm fingers on her skin, even with the occasional sleep heavy twitching, the familiar smell of designer shampoo as she nuzzled against her place under the detective's chin, the complete trust she had handed over willingly to Jane in letting her guard down…all left the detective more awake than any double latte or coffee fest on an all night stakeout. _God, her warm breath on my neck…Shit. Come on Rizzoli. _Tracing patterns against amazingly soft skin, she waited patiently until she was sure her friend was in a deep, much needed sleep. And after that, she waited twenty minutes more to be absolutely certain. Holding Maura Isles was not a chore by even the lowest of standards. Her watch read 7:12 a.m. If she left now, she would have just enough time to make it to her destination and back before sleeping beauty would even know. Burying her nose in Maura's hair, she took an indulgently deep breath before making her move, smiling at the familiar notes of vanilla and lavender. Slowly, painfully she slid from the bed, watching the pout screw up an otherwise perfect face. Bending down, she kissed a crinkled forehead until it smoothed out before heading for the Jeep.

A few hours later:

"MMMmmm." Maura couldn't help the sigh of content that passed her smiling lips in the early stages of waking. Engaged in a full body stretch, her right hand slid across fine linen only to find it cool and empty. Hazel green eyes flashed open in an instant, suddenly afraid that it had all been a dream, that Jane was…Franticly searching the room, she bolted up into a seated position, sheets billowing and falling around her waist, heart rate climbing. It was then that she caught Jane's scent on the open air, on her clothes and most definitely on her skin as events came back into focus. Shaking her head with a wide grin and breathing deeply, she pulled the sheets up around her. The clock on her nightstand read 9:21a. _God, I haven't slept this late in… I don't even remember. _Stretching her arms over her head and rolling the muscles in her neck, lids closed at the soothing sounds of the nearby ocean as her head dropped forward to rest against her bent knees, giving her the opportunity to indulge in recent memories of her favorite detective.

Jane. _Where is she?_ One more stretch and she noticed the inconspicuous note on the opposite bedside table accompanied by what looked suspiciously like a sprig of dune grass. It would've been physically impossible to restrain the smile that bloomed on the doctor's face. Reaching over, she grabbed the paper and the 'flower.' Maura smiled as she leaned back into the pillows and read the missive in the slanting messy scrawl of her best friend, twirling the frond between her fingers tickling her chin.

_Maur,_

_Gone to get us a few things we'll need and didn't have the heart to wake you. You look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep. Well you always look beautiful but anyway. I'm having a hard time tearing myself away. If you could see the look on my face right now, I would probably be embarrassed. But I don't even care because it's just you. It's always been just you. Crap. I would erase that but it's in pen. I sound like those sappy Hallmark cards I hate. I'm going to quit while I'm way behind. Be back soon and will have breakfast…coffee to the doctor's order._

_Now for the serious part- my gun is in the drawer of the bedside table on my side. There is a bullet in the chamber. Remember how I taught you to disengage the safety and aim. Two hands; one supporting the other, equal parts push and pull. Who am I kidding? Of course you remember. You're a genius. I'm not saying you will need it. Just please don't leave the house until I get back. __Please__. I won't be long. Promise._

_J_

_PS. Also, please don't shoot me when I return. That would really suck._

Rereading the note a second and third time, especially the part about the location of Jane's weapon, she couldn't help but feel safe. Her friend had that effect on her and she had no intention of leaving the cottage before Jane returned. Sliding out of bed, she shuffled toward the great room. Stopping in the bedroom's threshold, she was amazed at how the rising sun had transformed the room into a warm and welcoming place; it had much the same feel of the detective's apartment, cozy and unassuming, colors warm and earthy. She could definitely picture all the young Rizzoli children running around with their cousins; sprawled out on the floor playing games, slamming the glass doors as they came and went, the smell of good cooking coming from the kitchen. It was a stark contrast to her parents' estate on the Cape; antiques and staff, cold and very lonely.

A huge smile adorned her face as she approached the bookshelves full of family pictures. Her eyes scanning the multitude of photographs, she was able to quickly identify Jane and her siblings. One frame in particular seemed to pull her in as she picked it up off the shelf. The black and white shot was clearly taken without the subject's knowledge and was the slightest bit out of focus; dark curly hair all askew, head thrown back in breath stealing laughter, not a care in the world. It was a clear shot into the pre-Hoyt Jane Rizzoli and something inside the doctor vowed to see that reckless abandon again.

Making her way around the room, she landed on photos that seemed to be somehow focused in the late seventies era. A tall, tanned man with a mustache, arms wrapped around a much shorter woman, his lips on her cheek…maybe Tony and Carmen? The coupled seemed to be featured in a majority of the photos. Whoever they were, they were clearly in love. The doctor's jaw literally dropped when she picked up a frame that featured a younger Angela, clad in a bikini of the times, holding a large cocktail, straw to her lips with tiny Rizzoli kids and obvious family members surrounding her on the beach. The next snapshot forced a fit of giggles from her lungs; a chubby Jane eating a hotdog, ketchup smeared on her chin sandwiched in between two other little girls with similar condiment stains on their grinning faces; cousins she assumed by the family resemblance, possibly Lucia and Adriana.

The doctor tried desperately to stifle her laughter when she heard the key turn in the lock behind her but the prospect of being discovered only made her giggle harder. "Oh my god, you are looking at… step away from the pictures Dr. Isles." Packages dropped to the ground seconds before Maura felt two strong arms circle her waist and warm lips assault her neck. "MMmmm." Leaning back into Jane, she enjoyed the attention. "You get an A plus for your diversionary tactics Detective Rii…" Maura squealed when she was spun around and held in a vice like grip against that firm, lanky body while the frame was plucked from her fingers. A roll of dark eyes, "Ohhhh great. Of course you would have to pick up one during the fat years." Slipping her arms around Jane's slender waist, the doctor dropped a lingering kiss on her clavicle. "Not fat, Jane. _Strong_. Athletic." The detective couldn't help her smile. Her friend always seemed to have that effect on her. Her voice softened when she looked down into hazel green. "Hi." Placing her lips against Maura's forehead, "Did you sleep okay?"

The reply was interrupted by the buzzing of the cell phone in Jane's pocket. A quick glance at her watch, "Must be Frost and Korsak. There's breakfast in the brown paper bag, coffee and I picked us up some clothes at the outlet mall a few miles up the coast." She watched hazel eyes widen at the mention of new clothes while simultaneously frown at the foreign term 'outlet mall.' Digging in her pocket, she snapped the phone open, her eyes never leaving the doctor but schooling herself for business. "Yeah?" The static on the line was minimal and she had to hand it to her junior partner's skills. "Jane, I take it you guys are alright. That's good to know. Korsak and I spent the night in a motel… and you SO owe me for that but we're back in the office now." His voice lowered slightly, "I'm calling from BRIC, less chance of interruption." Watching Maura sift through the bags like a child at Christmas, she had to turn away for a second to focus.

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are okay too. So where are we? Anything new?" She could hear the rustle of noise in the background, Barry switching ears as his fingers typed. "Jane. We lost my laptop in the explosion at the safe house. I'm sorry. That's put us back at least a day. I've had to initiate the search all over again but I can't really do it on the main frame, I've had to run it in the background of other operations. Hopefully IT won't catch on… it's just going to take a little longer." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "On a happy note, looks like you and the Doc have at least a thirty-six hour window before we will need to contact you again… you know…to be _alone._" Rolling her eyes at his obvious insinuation, she watched Maura dig into the light cream cheese whole wheat bagel she had bought with a look akin to a dying man at his last meal. "OH my god JAaaane." The moan accompanying her name made the detective twitch inside and become all of a sudden too warm in her own skin.

It took her a second to hear the sputtering across the phone line, recognizing her partner choking on his coffee as if she were standing next to him in the same room. "Jane…did you? NOooo. You DID! You told her…Awwww, well _shit_. I feel just like that dude that started eHarmony. My baby's all grown up… and now has a girlfriend… a smokin' hot _fi-hi-hiiine _girlfriend at that.. I'm…I'm like the Yoda of matchmaking." Snapping back to reality, she turned away from Maura and chuffed into the phone, trying her best to reign in the runaway train and at least keep the iron wheels on the rails. "Hey! Okay… so yeah. Um, so we've…_talked_ about it and it's good…really good." She couldn't stop her stupid smile. "_Reeeally_ good."

Frost clearing his throat interrupted her walk down memory lane to the early morning's activities. "Eehmm. So I have to say that you are way to chipper to be my partner…_BUT…_happy sounds good on you, Jane. It's been a while and you know how I feel about Dr. Isles, she's one of the good ones." She could almost see his full grin and felt the need to regain control of the conversation. "Okay, okay. Whatever, _Yoda_." She rolled her eyes forgetting he couldn't see. "Thanks…so can we get back to business? We'll talk tomorrow… same time unless something big comes up?" Her detective's instincts could feel the hesitation even across the air waves.

"Um. You may get a call before but not from us…Korsak is going to tell your family and if he survives your mother, you might be getting a call from them. Just keep your phone close, Jane. And partner," she could hear the smile in his voice. "I really am happy for you. You guys are good together…Make her happy or…or you'll have to answer to me. I'm _serious_, Jane. She's family too. We've been through a lot together." She didn't need clarification and warmth for her partner seemed to spread in her bones, leaving her voice a little soft. "Thanks, Frost." As though he couldn't leave well enough alone, "So I did you a solid, Jane, right? How about sending me a picture? You know… of the two of you?" Her bark of laughter was answer enough. "You're a perv." Snapping the phone shut before he could respond, she turned to find Maura holding up a small t-shirt fit for a large child emblazoned with 'Shrimpers Do It All Night Long,' grasping it with only the tips of her fingers as if the poly-cotton blend might actually burn her hands. She couldn't help it, the innate need to tease unchanged with the status of their relationship. Moving closer, she snatched the garment away and smoothed it out across an ample chest. "I thought that would look really good on you." She caught wide hazel green and couldn't maintain her cover.

Laughing lightly, she tossed the shirt over her shoulder and pulled Maura close by the loops in her jeans, relishing the feel of the way her body seemed to just fit. "I've missed you." Her raspy voice was deep with sincerity. She knew it sounded lame from a kick ass detective standpoint but she didn't give a shit. Pulling away, she smiled down at her friend. "Most of the things I got for you are in the Jeep so you can stop worrying." Her eyebrow shot up, "Unless you'd like to model the shrimp tee for me." Her brows waggled to emphasize her point. "Ow, shit! You pinch the injured? What kind of doctor _are_ you?" She couldn't help but follow Maura's laughter down the metal stairs to the parked vehicle. She would follow her anywhere.

Standing inside of their bedroom and surveying the multitude of shopping bags, Jane's nose crinkled a little. "I have to say that I felt a little bit like a drug dealer flashing cash for everything but I guess if we are spending money, we might as well have these." Both hands dipped into the pockets of her hoodie as she produced a pair of Ray Ban Aviators for herself and large Dolce & Gabbana for her friend, the styling much like what she was used to seeing the doctor wear. The bright smile as Maura took the eyewear left the detective a little breathless. Coughing to cover, she gestured toward the bags. "I thought you might like to grab the first shower while I finish up some things in the kitchen. Um, there are some basic supplies in…" Eyes scanning the plethora of plastic, she triumphantly held one aloft. "Here. Shampoo, conditioner, tooth paste, brushes, razors, etc. Not up to your ritzy five star standards but should do in a pinch."

She couldn't help herself; she simply could not get enough. Leaning forward to brush her lips softly across the doctor's, the kiss naturally deepened until she could barely pull away with an objectively whipped look on her face. Her whisper was low and serious as their gaze met and the fingers of her left hand played with a loop of silky golden brown curls. "According to Frost, we've got at the very least twenty-four hours to ourselves. What do you say we take some time to recharge and try and put the big nasty pink German elephant in the closet for the time being?" The look of confusion on Maura's face was both expected and adorable and Jane rolled her eyes and let out a huff of air. "Let's try this again." Smiling, she pecked the doctor's pursed lips. "How about we take some time to relax, get some sun, eat some good food and not think so much about what's going on in Boston because there isn't anything we can do until we have new intel?" Hazel green eyes lit with understanding and a small smile adorned her face as her brow furrowed. Skilled fingers toyed with the hem of the cotton tank top, occasionally grazing bare skin. "I want to do that with you Jane, really I do." Her small hand lifted to caress sculpted features, "But you know how hard it is for me to separate from reality." The immediate kiss left Maura gasping for air and temporarily forgetting her name as her hands found themselves tangling in dark curls and sliding under fabric to find warm skin, giving in to the heart stopping passion.

When the need for oxygen pushed them apart, Jane smiled rakishly. "Guess I'll have to work overtime on keeping your big brain preoccupied then." The air was heavy and thick around them and if she were being honest, the detective would swear that an electrical charge had passed between them when their lips met. Cliché or no cliché, she felt the tingle, she would swear it in a courtroom. Neither moved. Neither blinked. Maura swallowed hard trying to marshal a coherent thought as her eyes dropped to moist lips and back up to intensely dark eyes. The detective blinked slowly and took a step back hoping that a little distance would help her overcome the need to take things further. "Um…yeah." They shared a knowing smile and Jane laughed. "God, Maur." Shaking her head, she cleared her throat. "You. Take a shower and I'll…" The thought of Maura naked and soapy in said shower flooded her brain as she stumbled back toward the doorway. "I…I will… I'll be… I'm in the kitchen. Mmhmm. Okay." She turned in time to pull up short before running directly into the door frame. Sharing a blinding smile, "You are going to do me in, Maura Isles." With effort, she left the bedroom, hazel green watching her retreat. Another hard swallow. _Damn. Cold shower it is._

Scrubbed clean and changed into one of the simple sundresses she found among the various shopping bags, Maura stood barefoot in the entryway to the kitchen admiring long lean legs now showcased by short khaki shorts and well defined shoulders tantalizingly highlighted by the racer-back tank the detective was wearing. Jane was working on something at the double sink and humming a tune the doctor couldn't quite make out. "See something you like, Doc?" _How does she do that? _As if in answer to her unvoiced thought, the detective's voice changed into a staged pitch. "I smelled you coming, Clarice." Silently crossing the floor, small hands slid under cool cotton to trace across firm abs, mindful of the fraying ends of the splint she had put in place a few nights prior. Standing up on tiptoe, Maura placed a lingering kiss on the top of one of the deltoids she had just been admiring. "MMmmm. I see a lot of things that I..." The peculiar fishy smell caused the doctor's pause, her eyes dropping to find the source. Quickly stepping back and away, she was unprepared for Jane to turn with that 'thing' in her hand, brown eyes curious. "What, Maur? What is it?"

Dark eyes watched hazel green dart from her face to the large shrimp she was holding in her left hand. She had been peeling and de-veining with the intent of marinating and later on grilling them for lunch. Jane's eyes narrowed as she studied the crinkled nose above pursed lips and her plan formed, her grin turning evil. Wiggling the crustacean between them she was immediately rewarded when her friend yelped and jumped back, a look of disgust on her face. "Oh. My. God! You cut up dead bodies all day long but you are grossed out by this little guy?" Maura's eyes narrowed at the accusation. "Not _grossed out_, I just…like my seafood cooked." The detective used both hands to reanimate the floppy shrimp, her voice singsong. "Dr. Isles is afraid of me. Ooooohh. Nnooooo."

Snorting, the smile slid off her face when she caught Maura's glare, dropping the offending creature into the bowl on the counter as she watched the doctor stalk toward her with purpose, eyes smoldering. Jane swallowed hard when her friend stopped just short of touching her. "Mock me Jane Rizzoli and those hands will never touch this body again." Punctuated with the arch of a perfectly manicured brow, she almost laughed at the detective's sudden gulp of fear. _Like I would ever give up that touch. _Warmth flooding through her veins, her next words were spoken in a voice definitely lower, a seductive smile on her face. "We need to wash your hands." For her part, Jane just stared dumbfounded, blinking and mesmerized by the woman that had taken possession of her heart. "My… _hands_?" She cursed inwardly at the broken squeak that passed her lips.

Maura stepped between the tall detective and the sink, throwing a dish towel over the bowl of shrimp on the counter before she smiled coyly, linking the fingers of both their hands and pulling them forward under the warm flow of water until Jane's body was wrapped completely around her own. "Did you know that doctors actually have to perfect the art of cleansing…" Her voice trailed off as she took a generous portion of soap from the dispenser and lathered their joined hands, her movements thorough and slow, working all the way up Jane's enviable forearms.

The shampoo was definitely different but the fragrance that was uniquely Maura left chill bumps in its wake as dark eyes closed. "Jane, are you listening?" She had to be honest. "Um. No. Not really…sorry." The way the doctor's capable fingers were massaging her hands and forearms, paying special attention to her scars and sliding seductively along each long finger and back had her mind in other places aside from the history of surgical procedure. She had changed into the shorts and a tank after leaving their bedroom earlier, feeling overheated. Now, she considered the possibility of spontaneous human combustion, sweat trickling down the back of her neck, between her shoulder blades.

Maura's hands stalled, tables turned as her own arousal took the forefront when she felt the detective's breasts against her back and her nose moving aside still damp hair, placing a lingering hot kiss on her neck, persistent tongue teasing her racing pulse. The last remnant of rational thought left in her brain as she turned into the embrace and kissed Jane somehow made its way to the light of day. A little…no, _a lot_ light headed, she smiled at her detective's increased respirations, her brow furrowed. Draping her hands across toned shoulders, she sought out intense dark eyes. "I know we should probably talk about the change in our relationship but right now…and this is so unlike me…but after everything that's happened, thinking you were…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the short dark hair at the nape of her friend's neck. "I just want to enjoy it." Gazing into dark chocolate eyes that never wavered she felt safe to add, "I've wanted this for a long time too, Jane. And…with everything going on…I just feel a little selfish…I want you all to myself, at least for the time being."

Jane's grin was immediate as she pulled the doctor into her arms and rested her chin on damp hair that was already curling perfectly unlike her own that left unattended would be a giant, tangled mess. She dropped a kiss onto the crown of Maura's head and caught her gaze, her words sincere. "Are you happy with the change?" Off of an affirmative nod, she flashed a grin. "I'm…" she groaned in spite of herself. "I'm ridiculously happy about this, so stupidly so that I have no doubt it's written all over my face… which I'll eventually have to learn to control if I'm going to be able to maintain my badass rep." Jane squeezed the doctor's waist to let her know she was joking, partially at least. "Maur, if we need to talk about anything, we will. We always have. Right now, I think we are pretty much on the same page. I want to enjoy this time with you too and if you are worried about the guys knowing… don't. Frost practically danced a jig when he found out and threatened me against hurting you in the same breath." She rolled her eyes for effect before locking her gaze with darkened hazel green again, her raspy voice lowered an octave. "Now…" Deep brown eyes dropped to slightly parted lips. "Where were we?"

Maura pulled Jane down without hesitation and crushed their lips together, moaning at the tangle of tongues and the taste that she was quickly learning was all Jane; a curious mixture of coffee, rich dark chocolate, vanilla and a hint of mint. The silky tangle of heat and force, the equal exchange of dominance left her needing more, driven by insistent fingers teasing the skin at her knee before dragging up her thigh, bringing the hem of her dress along for the ride before settling at her hip. "Oh gOD Jaaane," she gasped as she felt a warm hand caress the soft skin underneath the swell of her breasts, burying her hands in dark curls as that oh so talented mouth played across the skin of her throat and slowly moved lower to leave a mark just below her clavicle.

The vibrations of the detective's phone against her hip startled both to an immediate stop; breaths ragged and chests heaving, their darkened eyes locked on one another. Foreheads together, Jane was the first to speak, trying to catch her breath. "Fuck. Really? Now?" Taking in the tiny ring of color around an otherwise blown pupil, rough thumbs caressed the doctor's cheeks with a smirk. "I guess we could think of this as the most achingly frustrating foreplay ever?" Maura's response was immediate, nuzzling her detective's neck trying her best to calm her pounding heart breathing in the heat of olive skin. "I was under the impression that is what we've been doing for the last few months." Jane's arms tightened as she chuffed out a laugh. "I guess you have a point." She was met with sparkling dark hazel and a blinding grin. "I always do."

Not letting go of Maura, a scarred hand snatched the phone up and open in one swift motion as she practically growled her greeting. "What?" Dark eyes squinted in confusion at the fumbling and muffled noise coming across the air. Shaking her head at the doctor's unspoken question, she tried again. "Hello?" Lids slid close with clarity. "Ma." A statement of acknowledgement, not a question.

The reply was quiet and raspy, a broken voice that caused the tall detective to shrink a little with the weight of guilt. "Janie? Ohmygod. It's true."

**And there it is. Next chapter we'll deal with Angela and Jane's family knowing and probably…guess… FLUFF with hopefully some plot points thrown in. I hope you guys like the installment. Please let me know! Pretty please! **


	11. Day on the Beach

**RATING CHANGE TO 'M'- Just too lazy to make the change online.**

**A/N: Okay, guys. Sorry so long for the update. Was going to rework this chapter to cut it down but decided against. I hope it isn't too much. It's another fluffy chapter but a progression in the relationship between Jane and Maura. I will hopefully get us back into the plot points of the story next chap so we can tie up loose ends.**

**I have to add that I tried inserting little obvious breaks between regular type and italics (which are flash back) and apparently they've disappeared. Sorry guys if this is confusing. Stupid format issues!**

**Please let me know what you think! As always, I appreciate you reading! You guys are the best out there!**

_Not letting go of Maura, a scarred hand snatched the phone up and open in one swift motion as she practically growled her greeting. "What?" Dark eyes squinted in confusion at the fumbling and muffled noise coming across the air. Shaking her head at the doctor's unspoken question, she tried again. "Hello?" Lids slid closed with clarity. "Ma." A statement of acknowledgement, not a question._

_The reply was quiet and raspy, a broken voice that caused the tall detective to shrink a little with the weight of guilt. "Janie? Ohmygod. It's true." _

There were more fumbling muffled noises and a sharp clanking of plastic when the phone hit linoleum again. "Ma?" She could hear her dad in the background. "Ang, is it her? Is it true? Gimme the phone." More muffled struggle. Jane caught Maura's concerned eyes and winced, grateful when a small hand slipped into her free one with a gentle squeeze. She jumped when her mother's voice rang in her ear at full volume. "Jane Carmella Rizzoli! I TOLD you that job would get you killed…why do you do these things to me? Have I not been a good mother? I just don't…No, Frank...I'm talking."

Maura watched the emotions flicker across her detective's face and wasn't sure whether or not she should give her some privacy or stay. Jane's head dropped back, eyes searching the ceiling for the strength to get through the conversation in one piece. Her voice came out low and steady. "Ma, I wasn't on the jo…" She couldn't seem to complete a sentence, her mother in full ranting mode kept talking over her, giving her whiplash with the rapid volley between full out anger and complete devastation. Now she was sobbing. "You have to promise me you will quit being a police officer. _PLEASE_, Janie. I'm sorry. I just love you so much. You and Frankie…I don't think I can keep going through this, not after last summer and now _THIS_. Do you know that we had your _funeral_? Do you have any idea what that's like for a mother? To outlive your own child is the worst possible thing…"

It was Jane's turn to interrupt, tears stinging her dark eyes and pooling at her lashes, her voice rough and strained. "I know Ma and I'm sorry. I didn't…" She found hazel green and swallowed hard, while her mother's words continued over her apology. The doctor whispered low so that she wouldn't be heard by anyone other than her friend. "Would you like for me to leave?" Unruly curls shook in the negative but Jane unlaced their fingers and pinched the bridge of her nose, tension headache building as her jaw clenched, the dull ache in her side making itself known in a big way. Scrubbing her hand across her face, she felt Maura's flatten carefully across her injured side and looked down into a knowing gaze. "Slow breaths, sweetie." Again, it was only a whisper but Jane smiled slightly in spite of herself at her own term of endearment used against her. She was quickly jerked back into the conversation by her mother's raised voice.

"Where _ARE_ you anyways? I want you to come home right now! I want to see you! Vince said…and well let me just say that he won't be walking all normal for a long time. I can't believe he would do something like this. I mean, who does this kind of thing to good people? Anyways, he said that we aren't supposed to let anyone else know… How am I supposed to pretend…" Even in her desperation, Angela was beginning to put the pieces together. "OH MY GOD, JANE! You are still in danger! No, Frank, this needs to be said. Jane Rizzoli, you come home RIGHT now! Do you hear me? I want you home right NOW!" Jane was pretty sure all of the people of Revere could hear her mother.

It took everything in her to not end the call and spare them all the trouble. She knew that her mother was scared and upset and that always translated to a roller coaster ride of an outburst; one where she tried to shift the focus away from her own pain and onto things she thought she could control. Her daughter had inherited that honestly and dutifully added her mother's… hell, her entire family's pain to the weight on her shoulders. Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes before responding to Angela's demands, her voice suddenly weary.

"Ma. _MA_! Just… stop talking for a minute. _Please_. I need you to _listen_." She waited for her mother to settle, ignoring the patented and completely ironic 'you don't have to raise your voice to me.' When she was finally faced with silence, the detective's tone softened. "I _can't _come home right now, Ma. It's complicated but I'll explain it all when…" The loud screech was immediate and Jane's chin dropped to her chest, a growl of frustration leaving her body on a rush of air. Her scarred palm pressed against Maura's hand that was still resting across her ribs in an effort to tamp down the throb of pain. "What do you mean you _can't _come home? I don't understand Janie… I mean, we all thought you were dead…_DEAD _for Christsakes and now…I just…" More crying.

Standing so close, Maura could hear every word and could see and feel the effects it was having on Jane. Dark eyes flashed open when the doctor deftly removed the phone from her grip and placed it against her ear, her other hand remaining an anchor over bruised flesh. "Angela? It's Maura." She waited a beat as her upbringing and general manners needed to be overruled to allow her to talk over another person's response. "I am with Jane and she will be fine. I know that you are upset and you have every right to be…it has been so hard on all of us, you in particular. I am not sure what details Detective Korsak was able to share and can't say much over the phone but you already know that Jane loves you and would never hurt you willingly. You do know that as her _mother_." She caught wide dark eyes and swatted the detective's hand away, determined to continue. She needed to do this even though her own heart clenched at what she was about to say. "Jane…" She had to clear her throat. "Jane was injured unwittingly in my place and now is protecting me." She didn't' miss the gasp of surprise on the other end of the phone line or the murmur of Frank's baritone. "I…if you must blame someone for the situation then that blame should rest squarely on my shoulders. That's all I can say about the specifics…but Jane loves you and…" finding dark brown eyes under brows creased in disagreement of said blame placement, she continued with a smile, her eyes teary and voice suddenly thick. "Jane… Jane would like the chance to speak to you again and Frank and Frankie if he's there because she has been so worried about you and has missed you. I know our time is limited so I'm going to say good-bye and hand the phone back over now." She did as promised leaving the detective stunned as she quickly exited the room and made her way into the kitchen.

As soon as she crossed the threshold into the adjoining room and could hear familiar and beloved low raspy tones, Maura braced her arms against the granite and lowered her head, tears flowing freely. The conversation with Angela had brought up all of the feelings of loss from the prior week along with the unbelievable weight that she was responsible combined with the new feeling that Jane could possibly be hers. It was a lot to process but she straightened her spine, rolled her neck and determined to be strong. Taking a deep breath, her nose wrinkled as she remembered the shrimp Jane was in the process of preparing earlier. She surveyed the sunlit countertop and found the bowl of marinade along with the container of raw shrimp. Again, her nose crinkled against her will. She could do this. _I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the city of Boston. I've got this. _When she removed the dish cloth and looked into the bowl of cleaned crustaceans she visibly cringed. _Small intestines. Just small intestines. _"I've got this," she repeated out loud as she added the marinade and tossed the shrimp until they seemed to be adequately covered. Thankful to complete the task, she covered the bowl and put it in the refrigerator.

Maura waited until she had exhausted her busywork, the counters clean and groceries put away. Quietly, she leaned against the large arch that separated the kitchen from the great room, watching her best friend. Jane's head was resting against the back of the sofa, eyes closed and her breathing was even. "I'm not asleep Maura." A brown eye cracked open as proof and she lifted a hand toward the doctor in invitation. Instead, the medical examiner chose to stand directly behind the sofa, her fingers skillfully kneading the tense muscles of her friend's neck and shoulders. "Oh my god Maur…you are really good at that…ummm. You've been holding out on me." Her head dropped forward, dark curls parting like a curtain revealing the smooth expanse at the nape of her neck. She smiled when she felt Maura's warm mouth leave a gentle kiss before her words vibrated against damp skin and her hands slid down until their fingers were entwined. "Are you okay?"

Resting her chin on the detective's shoulder, she waited patiently, her thumbs absentmindedly stroking against long fingers. Lifting her head, dark eyes found serene hazel green, her voice a little more hoarse than usual but a small affectionate smile played at the corner of her lips. "Yeah. I'm okay. It was just hard, you know?" Her smile grew. "I got to talk to Frankie and Pop so it was good. And _you…_hijacking the phone. I don't know what magical powers you have over my mother but it seemed to do the trick. It was like she was _almost _normal." Leaving a kiss on the corner of Maura's mouth, her smile grew. "For that reason alone, I'm never going to let you go. You're like…Angela Rizzoli kryptonite. " The doctor smiled but her tone feigned exasperation. "Jane. You know there is no such thing as magical powers and I have no idea what…" Her brow wrinkled adorably. "…'kryptonite' is. We've just…spent a lot of time together this last week." Not wanting to revisit a dark subject, she unfolded herself from around the detective and patted her shoulder. "Up." Ignoring the exclamation of 'bossy' that was coughed out in a raspy rush, she met Jane at the end of the sofa and pulled her into a tight hug, her hands playing against the cotton of the tank across a toned back as her nose found its spot against the warm olive skin of Jane's neck. She took a moment to relish the way she fit and the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her before speaking. "I think we should just let the rest of today be about us." Looking up into rich brown eyes she took a deep breath, "You are right. There isn't much we can do about our situation back home and I think we could both use the time to…I don't know. Take a breath." The feel of Jane's lips against her own stalled the rest of the words in her brain as she melted into their embrace and gave herself over to the tenderness and the enormous comfort exchanged. It wasn't the passionate frenzy they had shared in the kitchen earlier but it was no less filled with love. She was beginning to crave this softer side of her detective, certain that she was the only one that ever had the privilege to witness it and grateful for the honor. When they parted, she placed one more peck to irresistible lips and smiled, "Why don't you take a quick shower and then I would love for you to show me around the beach. Maybe we could have lunch on the deck and spend the rest of the afternoon just…doing whatever... just cooling."

_Chilling. _Jane resisted the urge to correct and instead bit back her grin. Holding Maura close, the feeling of wholeness was like a balm to her soul and somehow managed to push away all of the feelings of guilt and the accompanying demons. She wanted to roll her eyes at her own sappiness but instead just smiled down into an expectant gaze. "I think that is a great idea…but…Hmm." Looking up as if she had forgotten something, she finally added, "Could you repeat what you said earlier? You know…about me being right?" Rewarded with a pinch as they headed for the bedroom, she valiantly grumbled her part. "Dammit woman! What is _with _all of the pinching?"

With her detective settled in the bathroom shower, Maura took it as her task to tidy the bedroom and hang and sort all of the new clothes. Once divided on the bed, underwear, shorts and t-shirts already placed into dresser drawers, she opened the large master closet and began hanging garments to prevent wrinkles, smiling at the fact that Jane had bought her several sundresses knowing her preference for beach wear. Bed made and shopping bags discarded, she hung the last of their purchases when a long cylindrical object in the deep recesses caught her attention.

Jane stepped out of the scalding hot spray somewhat refreshed, worries scorched away for the time being. Using her towel to wipe the condensation off of the mirror, she smiled a little goofily at her reflection when her thoughts drifted seamlessly to the medical examiner. A frown quickly made a return as she noticed the soggy tape at her side, her fingers gingerly pulling it away from her body in strips with the occasional hiss when it tugged at tender places. Quickly dressing in the two piece black bathing suit that she had bought earlier that morning, she shrugged on the pair of khaki shorts leaving them unbuttoned before casually entering the adjoining master bedroom. "Jane." Dark eyes snapped up taking in the lack of chaos in the now orderly room before locking onto hazel green; the petite doctor sitting with her ankles crossed on the edge of the freshly made bed, something in her hands. _God, she's beautiful. _The detective was amazed at the effect the medical examiner seemed to have on her; heart beating a little faster, lips yearning to taste.

"Oh." Maura was off the bed and at her friend's side at once examining the now revealed bruising, her fingers probing softly without much thought, brow furrowed in concentration, eyes cataloguing each faint change in the striations of color marring a once flawless olive tan. Caught up in her examination, it took her a moment to notice the way that muscles jumped and quivered under her touch and the fact that the detective didn't seem to be breathing. "_Oh._" She pulled back and caught dark eyes with a sheepish smile. "I'm…" Clearing her throat she tried again. "I'm sorry. I just…you seem to be healing as expected. I think it would be prudent but… do you want me to replace the splint?" Chewing her bottom lip, she knew her friend's independence was a paramount to her identity. A scarred hand reached out and cupped the doctor's face, smile all mischief. "I don't know." Thumb caressing soft skin before ghosting over pursed lips, "Do you think it will wreck my tan?" As if contemplating the most serious of questions, the doctor's head tilted in the way it did when thinking about subjects of utmost importance. Her hand reached up to brush back dark curls as she replied with the best serious tone she could muster. "Yes. Tragically, I am quite certain that it will leave you with an uneven tan line. However, I…" Shaking her head, "Jane, I can't even play at this juncture. I need to…" Her words were cut off when the detective produced a role of medical tape and scissors from behind her back, a smirk on her beautiful face.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon much as planned; lunch on the deck, grilled shrimp over a salad very well received by the doctor, long walks hand in hand on the secluded beach filled with animated stories of past family vacations, and Jane teaching Maura to fly a kite, the mysterious object she had discovered in the corner of the bedroom closet.

"_Wait. You've NEVER flown a kite?" Brow furrowed in disbelief, Jane shook her head. "Maura…that's like…that's just wrong…un-American even." Not missing the distant look of past hurt that flashed across the doctor's face, the embarrassment over a lacking childhood, the detective pulled her friend in close, her smile sincere as she rubbed soothing circles against smooth skin. "Well. I for one am thankful with your crazy love of science that you didn't try and fly one during a lightning storm ala Ben Franklin." Grabbing Maura's hand and the canvas bag, she tugged her down to the water's edge. "Come on. We are going to pop your kite flying cherry." _

Slowly blinking awake, the roar of the ocean in her ears, Maura inhaled deeply the smell of Jane, sweat and sun mixed with sunscreen and determined it was one of the most heady fragrances she would ever discover. When full awareness dawned, she smiled at the way she was draped across the detective's incredibly warm, decidedly delicious and comfortable body. They had dragged a weathered teak double chaise lounge chair that had been chained under the pylons of the deck down toward the water and covered it with cushions from the storage room, towels draped over for comfort. Jane had thoughtfully set up an umbrella for her fairer skin and presented her with the most obnoxious wide brimmed straw hat known to man.

Memories of their day brought another smile to her face and she placed a soft kiss against the neck she was nuzzled into tasting the salt, careful not to wake the detective. She knew that Jane hadn't gone back to sleep earlier that morning and that her injuries required more rest than her stubborn friend was allowing. Content to lie there with strong arms draped loosely but protectively around her bare waist, Maura closed her eyes against the comforting rise and fall of Jane's breathing, her mind wandering to their kite flying and the afternoon's activities. The detective had surprisingly been a patient and attentive instructor, standing pressed in behind the doctor, helping her to learn the ropes, so to speak. They had laughed a lot and enjoyed manipulating all sorts of aerial movements. All went well until they were reeling the kite in for a break and the string snapped, sending it diving into the surf not too far from shore.

"_Jane! My kite! We have to get it!" Dark eyes shifted between the kite dancing on the surface of the water and her friend's desperate look. _Shit. I really don't want to… _"Maur…it's…" Before she could finish her sentence, the doctor was stripping off the sundress revealing the teal bikini the detective had purchased earlier that morning, handing over the warm fragrant cotton and sunglasses before venturing into the afternoon waves. Jane watched mesmerized as her shapely friend waded out farther, bouncing with the incoming swells until she reached her target, her focus intent. _

_Holding the kite aloft, Maura turned and smiled triumphantly. "I got it, Jane!" She didn't have a chance to notice the widening of dark eyes or the hoarse warning before the incoming wave swept her off balance and under the water, sputtering to her feet moments later, drenched and cold. Blinking and swiping at her eyes as she made her way closer to shore, strands of hair stuck to her face but she never relinquished her grip on her prize. Once equilibrium was reestablished and she trudged her way through the deep soft sand close to shore did she notice the detective's amusement at her predicament._

_Hazel green eyes narrowed as she approached until their bodies were almost touching, dropping the kite next to them. "What Jane? Did you…" Without warning, she launched her soggy body around the lean detective's, giggling as they tumbled backward and her captive squirmed against her in protest. "You looked so _hot _I just couldn't resist." Joining their lips she didn't relinquish her tight grip, making sure that all of the cold sea water was now a shared experience. Not one to let an opportunity pass, Jane deepened the kiss immediately and pulled Maura into her warm embrace, slender arms wrapping around, long fingers splayed against the cool damp skin of the doctor's back just below the tie to her top. Lips moving down an elegant neck, she tasted the salt of the ocean mixed with the unique but familiar and groaned at the skin on skin contact. "God, Maura…I want you…" Lips fused together again, tongues tangling and sliding in a frenzied rhythm as hands roamed, the detective managed to steer their embrace back towards the chaise lounge before lowering them into a reclining position, the doctor's sure hands palming her breasts and working the tie of her bathing suit top making her steps a little uneven. "Jane…please." _

_The grunt of pain as she held herself above, braced on her forearms did not go unnoticed, Maura's movements stilling completely. Looking down into sympathetic hazel, she cursed when a warm hand cupped her jaw as she rolled onto her back, damning the fact that was the only position that didn't cause as much discomfort. Propping herself up on her elbow, the doctor smoothed away uncooperative curls and swallowed hard as she tried desperately to calm her heart and the need that was throbbing between her legs and along every available nerve ending. "I'm sorry, we should've been more careful." Jane rolled her eyes, angry at her own weakness, jaw set in defiance, unwilling to stop. _Again_. Sitting up and moving to the end of the chaise, she planted her feet in the sand, a plan already forming. Looking over her shoulder, her breath caught at the sight of Maura lying back against the cushions, her chest heaving and obvious arousal painted in the flush of her cheeks and chest, nipples visibly hard. Jane almost choked on her own ache and reached a hand back for her love twining their fingers, voice low and raspy but demanding. "C'mere." _

_The doctor's darkened eyes narrowed as she allowed the detective to guide her off the chair to stand in between long tanned legs as scarred palms moved up to rest at her waist, deep chocolate eyes smoldering with intent. "That's better." The words were torn and feral and sent a jolt of awareness through them both. With the slightest tug, Jane's lips played against the ocean cooled skin across toned abs, tongue dipping into the medical examiner's navel before tracing along the edge of the teal bikini bottom. She smiled into the embrace at the sounds her attentions were causing._

_Maura's grip wound into wind blown curls, her head tilting back toward the clear blue sky with the tidal wave of sensations as she was pulled down to straddle the detective's lap. She _needed_ Jane. The flood of emotion and the primal instinct of want left her breathless. "God, Jane… I…you." Blinking her eyes, all motion stilled except for the staggered breaths puffing and rebounding between them. Dark hazel locked onto black without the slightest waver as her hands reached behind her to the knot at her neck, unraveling it with a practiced ease. The roar of the ocean competed with the rush of blood sounding in Jane's ears as her eyes watched entranced as colored strings traced their way down across sun dappled flushed skin, fabric falling to reveal two perfect breasts. Her arms wrapped low across the doctor's back, she pulled her forward, crushing their hips together, her lips trailing up an offered neck before she clamped down on Maura's ear lobe, pulling it into her mouth to sooth the sting of her bite. Her heart rate elevated to a ratchet fire pace, she clenched her jaw against the pain in her side and tried in vain to steady rapid breathing. Her voice was low and unsteady as she found in liquid hazel a look that set her blood on fire. A scarred left hand snaked between them until she could stroke her thumb softly across kiss swollen lips, her eyes never leaving those of her best friend. "Are you sure? Here?" _

_The tenderness and protectiveness in Jane's words gave her the reassurance she didn't know that she needed. Her smile widened before she joined their lips in a scorching tangle, her hands clawing at the detective's strong back trying to pull her closer in the need for skin, her urge suddenly overwhelming at the feel of fabric against her aching nipples. Releasing a pliant lower lip with a 'pop,' she smiled a devilish smile, her fingers deftly working both knots of the black bikini. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Jane." Stilling her fingers and placing a gentle kiss to her detective's lips, their tongues reached forward in a leisurely meeting, slowly sliding like a Sunday afternoon walk before Maura finally pulled back, lost in the depths of endless brown. Something worked its way through her soul with that one look and stilled her rambunctious mind, clambering to the surface ahead of her grasp, words leaving her mouth before emotion caught up with her brain. "I love you, Jane." The fingers of her thumbs stroked hypnotically against the soft skin behind the detective's ears before the rushed sentiment turned into a life threatening vice grip around the doctor's heart. She struggled to breathe as time ticked on, her eyes searching dark brown frantically for a sign… _God, I shouldn't have said that…too soon…Jane will run.

"_I love you, Jane." The detective's world stopped with those words. She knew that Maura felt something but she… God. Could this be happening? Could someone really… someone like her…? She felt at once weightless and giddy like a girl at prom but at the same time burdened by the consequence of letting someone in. Jane knew this was something more… they had something…just _more. _The realization that she had been in her own head hit her when her focus fell on the panicked and increasingly guarded and crestfallen look on Maura's face. Capturing lips in an answering kiss, she did her best to pour every ounce of feeling into the give and take of their joining, nipping at the doctor's lip when she finally pulled away. A smile lit her face when she caught swirling hazel green. "So you love me? I…" Her lack of response finally hitting her like an anvil, "Oh, shit! Maura, god, I'm _SO_ sorry. _YES**!**_ Yes, I love you too." Her watery smile genuine, "For such a long time." Taking waiting lips with every bit of passion she had restrained for so long, she pulled the doctor in, her sure hands working to discard the clothing trapped precariously between them, moaning when her scarred hands cupped full breasts and teased pert nipples, rubbing and kneading, hips grinding. _

_"Holy…god, Maura!" She broke the kiss, looking down between them at the way their bodies were joined. Her breathing ragged, her thumbs hooked into the waistband of the doctor's bottoms as their eyes met, voice raw with need. "Take these off." She watched through hooded eyes as Maura stood on shaky legs in the sand before her, skimming the spandex over enviable thighs, her long fingers aiding in the process. When it became time for quid pro quo, the detective lifted slender hips watching as skilled hands slid the bikini brief quickly down and away. Task completed, Maura settled back down to straddle close, their eyes locked, both panting heavily with anticipation. Jane ran her hands through golden brown curls, her eyes much darker than usual, trailing down a smooth back before resting against the dip in a feminine waist. "I love you, Maura. I always have." Her left arm anchoring them in place, she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on a freckled shoulder as her right hand trailed lower to tease coarse damp curls, a smile on her face at the doctor's whimpers. "I want to show you…" Her own words stilled when her fingers passed through slick folds and she moaned at the abundant wetness, waiting for permission._

_Maura already felt like she might break apart with the feel of Jane's hand stroking between her legs but searching those dark eyes and giving in, crying out loudly when two fingers entered her and plunged in deep, she let go of everything holding her back. "GOD _YESSSS_ Jaaane! _Please_…Oh god…thatsssssooo good…" Her hips ground down and countered against the steady thrusts, losing time and thought as long fingers worked and curled inside leaving only the sensation of a pleasurably painful coil tightening low in her stomach and the feel of warm lips against her throat, circles drawn in the sheen of sweat covering them both. "TSssoo good Jane…god…you…Ja…" Biting her lip, she dragged her right hand up between them across slick firm abs to circle and pinch a sensitive nipple. She smiled to herself when the detective's movements faltered momentarily with a hiss. "Ohmy god… Maura. Shit." Their lips crushed together again, their teeth and tongues tasting and mapping new territory as they started to rock again, faster and harder. _

_Jane needed… "More…" Hoarsely groaned her head dropped to rest in the crook of the doctor's neck sucking and scraping her teeth across a skittering pulse before biting down on a slender clavicle. She clamped down harder at Maura's gasp, licking the salty skin in soothing circles as manicured nails dug into the small of her back leaving the slightest awareness of pain when olive skin was broken. Forehead still nestled against the doctor's shoulder, dark eyes opened and the view sent a bolt of electricity straight through her center; the sounds and smells of their joining mingled with the mesmerizing sight of Maura's breasts bouncing and her abs clenching and rolling with each counter thrust, the tendons in her own wrist straining and releasing. A guttural moan ripped through the detective's throat, her pace increasing and mind working toward her need. "Mmmm… _FUCK M_aur…I need…just…" Unable to resist the lips so close, tongues danced to the same rhythm as their coupling. Finally breaking away, their gaze locked as the fire they started consumed them both. "Your hands…" Grunting with continued effort, "…on my shoulders. Hold on… to…me. Shit you're… so tight…" Withdrawing her right, Jane sympathized with the whimpered protest before replacing it with three fingers of her left. Maura's scream was enough. Curling her weaker right arm around the doctor's waist and holding her tight, she changed angles and moaned at the satisfaction of finally finding the leverage she needed to go deeper, a growl leaving her throat. "God…that's it...fuck, Maur, that's…oh god." _

_Maura couldn't think. Her body was no longer her own. She gave it over to the sensations and the pressure building inside with each filling thrust. Eyes clenched shut, she only thought of Jane. Jane. She surrounded her. Her scent alone drove the doctor over the edge. "Oh…god! Jane! God! Jane..jan..ja…I'm sssclose…jan…" Her cries became short variations of her lover's name, a mantra as she shattered into a million pieces, shivering and falling limp in the detective's embrace, both falling back to rest against the cushions beneath, their hearts beating wildly, all energy spent._

_Minutes passed as the detective held the shivering doctor in her arms, her naked form draped comfortably albeit bonelessly around, the soothing sounds of the ocean their lullaby. She didn't want to think of the pain that was throbbing against her ribs and doing its best to steal needed oxygen. Fingers combing through damp golden brown curls, she winced and shifted the doctor's weight to her left side placing lingering kisses along her temple as her fingers stroked lightly across the damp skin of a smooth back. She couldn't keep the silly grin off of her face. Of course she had fantasized about it countless times but the reality so beat her wildest imagination. Sex was sex but sex with Maura, with someone you love who loves you back… WOW. "Jane." Her name breathed reverently into the damp skin of her neck snapped her back to the present. A smile spread as she watched her best friend lift her head to meet her gaze, dark hazel green eyes shining as a satisfied smirk adorned that beautiful face. Grin widening upon finding deep chocolate, "I've never…I mean…wow…that hard… _EVER_." She shivered again for good measure._

_The doctor for once was at a loss for words, her head dropping back to the detective's chest, her fingers drawing lazy patterns against sculpted abs until she reached the edge of medical tape. Concern was immediate, her head snapping up as she tried to wiggle out of their embrace. "Oh my god, Jane…are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you…" Two long fingers against her lips stalled her questions. Dark eyes softened at the obvious worry. "Maura, I'm fine. I've got…," searching her memory and coming up short, "immunentglobal A swarming through my blood." She grinned at the predictable scowl. "I feel good. Really good. Know what?" A dark brow rose and waggled as her hands skimmed up Maura's side grazing her breast with a gentle squeeze. "You feel even better." _

"MMMMmmm. What are you thinking about Dr. Isles?" That low velvety rasp sent chills through Maura's body as she smiled against the skin beneath her lips, leaving a kiss before lifting her head. She had to crane her neck to meet Jane half way, grinning before settling back into the detective's side. "You…us…this day." Worrying her bottom lip, she found curious brown eyes. "Should I feel guilty that I haven't thought much about everything that is going on…the reason we are here? That I'm just extremely happy at the moment… with you?" Strong arms squeezed her closer as a coarse voice vibrated between them. "I thought that was the point, right? Take today just for us?" The feeling of utter contentment suffused the doctor's muscles and she couldn't resist the full body stretch, rubbing herself against her lanky body pillow like a fat cat in a patch of sunshine.

"Maura?" The detective's voice was low and serious, a whisper immediately catching the medical examiner's attention, her brow creasing. "Are you… are you _naked _under this towel." Trying not to laugh, Jane reached for the oversized beach towel covering their bodies and lifted it slightly. "Oh my god! I'm naked too!" Her laughter was all the doctor needed as she scowled back her mock disapproval, her voice becoming lower and seductive. Crawling up on the chaise, she hovered for a moment, satisfied at the hard swallow before joining their lips in a heated kiss, ending when strong hands tugged at the roots of her hair. "Do you know what I would like for you to do for me now, Jane?" She almost lost her nerve as she watched chocolate brown darken and felt scarred palms slide down her back. The response came out broken and hoarse. "What? Anything you want."

Jane was stunned by the immediate ocean breeze on her heated skin when Maura jumped up, taking the towel with her, wrapping it against her luscious body. "I would like for you to take me to dinner." Smiling sweetly, she watched the detective sputter at the change of gears. "You are an evil woman, Maura Isles." Sitting up she searched around for her discarded clothes. Leaning down, the doctor captured her pouting lips, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. Her voice was low. "Jane. We've expended a lot of calories this afternoon. I just think if we are to…" Raising a perfectly manicured brow, "_continue _these rigorous activities, we will need the proper nourishment." The innocent grin returned. "Now. I'll be in the shower." With that she turned away, leaving the gawking detective in her wake.

**Yikes. So there it is. I hope you enjoyed. Please take a second to let me know what you think! **


	12. Date Night

**A/N: I am SO sorry this has taken so long to get posted. Thanks to all of you who checked in. I promise I intend to finish this story. Life is just getting in the way of my good time right now so updates aren't as frequent as I would like. I SO appreciate all of the kind words and support you all have shown. I hope that you are still with me and will enjoy this chapter. I always feel a little out of sorts when I've been away for a while. Please let me know what you think. Again, this is pretty fluffy with a twist at the end.**

**Vincent52, thank you for making sure I am still alive. I will hold the position open for you as Jane's stunt double. **

Maura stood in the edge of the surf and eyed the questionable establishment with a wrinkled nose and a healthy dose of trepidation, taking in the weathered and battered appearance of the old converted beach house, crooked shutters missing several slats and half lit and blinking neon sign that read The Dive. A manicured brow shot upward, smirk in place as she faced her lanky detective, sparkling eyes narrowed a bit. "Charming." Jane laughed and squeezed their joined hands, her own expression fixed into mock fascination. "Isn't it though?" Pulling the doctor into her embrace she smiled down into mischievous eyes. "Awww come on, Maur. Where's your sense of adventure?" Relying on a tactic that seemed to be working so far she leaned in and took pouting lips in a slow kiss finally separating and leaning their foreheads together. "Oh, Jane. I don't think my sense of adventure is in question. I am, after all, with you, right? I'm just not sure whether or not I'm up to date on my tetanus shots." That earned her a pinch in the side and the laugh that she adored. "Come on Dr. Negative Nelly. I promise that you are going to love it. It's a local hangout with the best food in town and live music without any of the tourists getting in the way." Smirking playfully, she rubbed their noses together, her voice dropping to a low rumble. "If you don't like it, you can punish me later." The doctor's scent left her a little light headed as her mind drifted to their earlier beach activities leaving her mouth suddenly dry. Maybe we should've just cooked in…

_Maura's request that she be taken to dinner had initially left the detective somewhat stunned and at a loss… not to mention the fact that she was sitting naked on the beach and incredibly turned on. Never one to back down from a challenge, she quickly thought of The Dive with a slow smile lighting her face. It was only a few steps past the outer perimeter of the nature preserve that marked the end of their private beach. Her grin growing, the thought of the look on the good doctor's face when she caught sight of the outside spurred Jane on. Oh yeah. Two could play at this game. _

_She rushed into the house and quickly showered in the guest bathroom knowing that Maura took a few minutes less than forever to get ready, even if it was without her typical fancy wardrobe. Congratulating herself on her speedy routine, she checked the mirror anyway, sincerely wanting to look her best. She had quickly changed into a pair of khaki linen pants that hit her just above the ankle and a white tank top covered by a soft, long-sleeved white linen button front blouse that hung low enough to hide the small Walther PPK compliments of Patrick Doyle that was clipped on her hip. While they had agreed that this day was just about them, she couldn't ignore the fact that they were still in the middle of a very dangerous situation. Appraising her appearance with a critical eye, she had to admit that the day in the sun had definitely enhanced her tan and had taken away some of the sharp shadows under her eyes. She probably owed that to her talented friend though. Smiling wistfully, she remembered her plan. _

_Maura was bending over, one towel secured around her body, the other she used to vigorously dry her hair. She knew that she had spent far too much time in the shower but she had half hoped that Jane would join her given her less than subtle hint on the beach. Straightening, she yelped as a strong arm circled her waist and pulled her roughly back against a familiar toned body. Wide hazel green caught smoldering dark brown in the mirror as the detective placed her chin on a damp shoulder before winking, talented lips assaulting the doctor's neck with fervor as a scarred left hand snuck between the folds in the towel and started to draw random patterns low across a yoga toned stomach, finally trailing upward. A gasp escaped Maura's throat as sensory memory of skin on skin flooded her awareness and left her wanting. Reaching an arm up to curl behind her detective's neck she gave into the sensations. Doing her best to rally a hint of reason, she half attempted a scolding. "Jane. We are supposed to be going to din… oh god, babe!" She whimpered when that warm hand moved away and she caught smug chocolate again in the mirror, a mask of pure innocence firmly in place. One last warm kiss to a freckled shoulder and Jane smiled widely. "I just thought you might enjoy a glass of wine while you were getting ready." Her right hand curled around the doctor to place a pristine glass of the White Burgundy she had purchased earlier firmly on the vanity in front of her shell shocked love. _

_Oh yeah, two could definitely play this game…But... She really didn't want to play and she didn't think that Maura did either. Spinning the doctor in her arms and dropping the towel, she captured her lips in a heated kiss, her head falling back when the doctor's lips trailed down her neck leaving nips and soothing licks in their wake before settling at the dip between her collar bones, a talented tongue dipping into the indenture tasting before sliding along a prominent clavicle, spurred on by the moans of encouragement. _Hell yeah, dinner can wait for…OW shit!_ Jane hissed when eager hands scraped low across the fabric against her lower back and she cursed herself for her weakness when Maura stilled altogether trying to read her eyes. "Jane?" _

_Already shifting into doctor mode she grabbed at the hem of the linen shirt moving around until she stood behind and lifted the cotton tank to reveal deep scratches that appeared in matching stripes on either side of the detective's lower back. Her sharp intake of breath as her hand flew to her mouth was all Jane needed to step in, turning and pulling the doctor into her arms as she did her best to reassure. "Believe me when I say it was totally and completely worth it." She waggled her eyebrows for effect but the medical examiner wasn't convinced, her face still disturbed. "I…I'm so sorry. Umph…" Her words were cut off by sure lips and a very skillful tongue. Jane brushed long fingers through damp golden brown curls, smiling at the conflict she could read in hazel green eyes before deciding a compromise was in order. Unable to resist another kiss, her voice was low when they broke apart as she toyed with a drying curl. "What do you say we grab some dinner and then come back here and continue what we've started?" Smirking playfully, "Explore this aggressive side you seem to have Dr. Isles?" Taking a drink of the white wine, she smiled. "Delicious." The wine wasn't half bad either._

They walked together up the creaky wooden steps that led from the beach to the large front deck, Jane's hand on the small of Maura's back across the soft cotton of her light blue sundress. When they reached the top, they were greeted by the hostess, a petite blonde girl in a tailored white blouse and slim black pants, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. "Good evening. Would you like 'Foot Loose' or 'Fancy Free?'" The doctor looked from the young woman to the detective as if she had spoken a foreign language. Jane smiled confidently and squeezed their joined fingers before replying. "We'll take Fancy Free and then move on to Foot Loose later in the evening." Smiling brightly, the young woman grabbed two menus and led them through the French doors to the inner dining room. The doctor stopped short and gasped once she crossed the threshold, the lanky detective stumbling into her back and looping an arm around her slender waist to stabilize their forward momentum. A smoky sexy voice covered the din of the restaurant and left goose bumps in its wake. "Did you really think I would take you to dinner at a broken down dive?"

Maura took in the low lighting and shiny dark mahogany wood accents, the candlelight dancing across pristinely pressed white tablecloths and shook her head, recovering from the initial shock as she continued toward their ocean view table and the hostess who was waiting patiently, hands crossed at the wrist and a smile on her face. Mirth bubbling up at being duped by the detective, she shot over her shoulder, "Really, Jane? Are you telling me that you do not consider The Dirty Robber a dive?" Too late to respond, they were being seated at the table, the young blonde handing them menus and a wine list and reciting the evening's specials with enthusiasm. "Tonight, we have two great specials. First, Snapper Hemingway which is parmesan encrusted and topped with jumbo lump crab and lemon shallot butter on a bed of fried rice." She took a moment to study the interest of her two patrons before continuing with a smile. "Our second special is Pan Seared Scallops in ginger soy sauce and wasabi cream served over a bed of saffron risotto with Asian green beans." Taking in the look of surprise on the face of the beautiful woman in the sundress, she nodded her head, "I'll give you two a moment with the menu. May I get you something to drink while you decide?" Noting the ice water already in place on the table, Jane spoke up. "No thank you. Give us a chance to look over the wine menu though. Thanks." The hostess smiled at the two gorgeous women and nodded. "Your server tonight is Stephen and he will be right with you to take your order. Ladies? Enjoy."

Watching her walk away, Maura's gaze shifted to sparkling brown eyes and the smug look on Jane's face, a scarred hand reaching for her own and twining their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her low hoarse voice never failed to send a chill through the medical examiner and she smiled. "First of all, the Robber is _not _a dive and secondly, we only went there as friends." A quick glance around the room and her intense eyes returned to soft hazel green, her thumb stroking absentmindedly across silky skilled fingers as her smile grew. "This is different. I know that…things aren't exactly _ideal_…but I want us to have a good time tonight because..." Her eyes lowered to their joined hands, "I just wanted to have a chance to take you out, us…_together_…and this is the best place in town to do that." Looking up almost shyly she was rewarded by a near blinding smile as the doctor squeezed their joined fingers, her eyes a little misty. "This place is perfect, Jane. I mean…" Looking out the window briefly that showcased the sunset and surf, her smile grew and she couldn't help the lump of emotion in her throat. Taking a moment to compose herself, she could only come up with one response as she stared into those endless dark brown eyes. "I love you…so much." Her watery smile was punctuation to the declaration but before Jane could respond, they were interrupted by their waiter, Stephen.

Orders placed, the rest of the meal went without a hitch, each ordering one of the specials so they could share and Maura picking out a delicious white wine to complement their dinner. Their usual banter was present as they enjoyed the meal and Jane explained the birth of 'The Dive.' Moaning at the forkful of snapper, she rolled her eyes in ecstasy before continuing her story. "Oh. My. _GOD!_ That is like…_SO_ delicious… I could probably die right here." Catching the look on the doctor's face she pointed her fork somewhat accusingly and narrowed her eyes, "And don't you launch into all the reasons that doesn't make sense…just give me my moment."

Her smile was radiant. Taking a second to worship the food gods, she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin placing it back in her lap. "So…where was I? Yeah. So the owner, Angelo Dispirito was a big fancy chef in New York when he met a local girl. He didn't necessarily love the night life in NYC but he did love Katherine, love at first sight you know? They couldn't stand to be apart." Swirling her bread in the sauce on her place, she ignored the admonishing look and took a large bite before finishing. "He gave it all up and opened a restaurant here…god, probably…what… thirty-five…forty years ago? Doesn't really matter, this place is the best hidden secret on the coast known only to locals and fortunate friends." Her grin was wide as she took in her dining companion. The light blue dress somehow brought out the green flecks in her eyes and the slight amount of sun she received with their time on the beach along with the minimal amount of makeup applied left Jane a little breathless. Finally finding her composure, she took a sip of wine before focusing her gaze. "God, Maura. You look…you really are stunning." Her smile grew as her eyes darkened slightly and electricity seemed to arc between them.

Their waiter with lousy timing interrupted the moment again asking if desert were an option only to find that he was on the outside of a two way silent conversation. The dark haired woman spoke up first, standing and extending her hand to her companion. "We're good, thanks, Stephen." When sharp deep chocolate eyes met his, he paid attention. "We are going to find a table outside. Can you please transfer our tab?" Not waiting for an answer, the two disappeared onto the front deck. Watching them go, he grumbled to himself thinking this was another 'eat and run' before he noticed the fifty dollar bill pinned under the taller woman's water glass.

Stepping out onto the deck, Jane's hand at the small of her back, Maura felt warm all over and she couldn't really attribute it to the shared bottle of wine or the drink she had back at the beach house. Turning suddenly, she smiled and placed a sweet kiss to surprised lips before smiling like a small child. "Thank you for bringing me here." The sentiment simple but the completely devoted look in hazel green left the detective a little off kilter. "OH! Jane! I love this song!" The hour being somewhat late, the deck was now inhabited by a scattering of locals as Maura dragged her forward to an empty table mid-way to the stage, squirming in her chair as her grin widened. "I _love _live music…it's just…people with a musical talent are such complex puzzles to me. You know? Having that innate ability to not only execute the notes with proficiency but to…to _feel _the music as art…as a different entity all together?" She was stopped by the smoldering look on the detective's face. "Oh. Um, are you okay with this?" A covert hand found a creamy thigh under the table with a firm squeeze, fake smile in place. "Oh. I think we can manage."

They spent the next hour enjoying the evening's cool ocean breeze and each other, drinks delivered to their table without request and listening to the music. Jane had moved her chair around until she was sitting close next to Maura who was facing the stage, their fingers laced comfortably together. The band truly was incredible for house musicians. They played everything from Jimmy Buffett to Chesney to every summertime song that took you back to hot, carefree days when life was a much simpler time and your greatest concern was whether or not you had enough money to buy a Coke _and _candy as you rode your bike to the local store. The later the hour, the more the deck thinned out to be true natives of the area.

During a break, Jane looked at Maura who had definitely had more to drink than normal with a grin, sliding her finger across the soft skin of her cheek. "Hey Doc…" The raucous laughter from the table of young men behind them interrupting her thoughts she looked up surprised to see the owner, Angelo approaching their table, his hands clasped together. "Ah. Young people!" His smile bright, his gaze passed critically between Maura and Jane before remaining silent for a beat. "YOU!" His gaze fixed on the detective, "_You_ I know!" He narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose in an adorable way before he threw his hands in the air with an animated excitement befitting a middle aged Italian chef. "You're a Rizzoli…" Immediately on the alert, the detective stood, her right hand on the old man's shoulder, her voice lowering as her eyes darted around the deck to identify potential threats and finding none before relaxing. "Yes. I'm Angela and Frank's daughter."

Her smile was genuine as she settled down and took her seat next to Maura, throwing her arm around her unsuspecting friend. "This is Dr. Maura Isles. Maura, Chef Angelo Dispirito." Dark eyes widened as he looked between the two before settling on an all-out grin and shifted his focus to the younger Rizzoli's companion ignoring the pleasantries of formal introductions, taking her offered hand between his two and leaning into her. "If she's given you her love… you better keep it and guard it with all you've got." Glancing back at the wide eyed and stunned detective he returned his gaze. "It's a gift she won't hand over easily and when she does, love her that much more because no one else has ever seen the likes." Watching Jane bristle and blush, Angelo puffed his chest out proudly that he still had the ability to push buttons. The band had started playing again during their conversation; an upbeat 'Haven't Met You Yet' and he smiled a charming smile, extending his hand to the petite woman in the sundress bowing dramatically. "It would be my greatest honor…"

Hazel green flashed toward dark brown, a well-manicured brow raised. Answered with a chuff of laughter and the wave of a scarred hand, "You two go ahead. I don't dance." Taking the elder chef up on his offer with a giggle, Maura's curls bounced as she was pulled from her chair and whisked away. "Oh no, sir. The honor is all mine." The doctor was amazed at the older man's skill as she allowed him to guide her around the dance floor, smiling and laughing with each confident turn, twirl and dip. She almost forgot herself as she was being led around so expertly in the relatively small space, giggling at his whispered hints on how to keep an Italian happy in the long run. Apparently, she would need to enroll in cooking classes immediately. For her part, Jane watched Maura dance with Angelo in awe, the fluid motion in every movement the doctor made, the graceful way she followed Angelo's lead…breathtaking seemed to be the only word the detective could find for the evening.

"Hey there pretty lady." Jane's head snapped around to find a younger, well-built man now occupying Maura's seat, the stench of alcohol so thick that she leaned back slightly. He didn't seem to notice as he moved in closer into her personal space and placed his hand on her arm. With a nod to the loud table of guys behind them, "My buddies and me were wondering if you and your hot friend would like to join us 'cause… damn, I have to say that you are smokin' and I sure would like to get to know you better…," his hand on her arm began to stroke up and down. "If you know what I mean?" His waggled brows left the detective with the overwhelming desire to brain him with the small gun at her hip. Sure. It would take more effort but it would be worth it. Her dark eyes narrowed in her best Rizzoli glare, "Listen here…umph." She didn't have a chance to finish as Maura settled into her lap and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Relaxing into the embrace, all of Jane's anger at the young man disappeared as her hands tangled in perfectly tousled hair. When they separated, the doctor locked eyes with the would-be suitor with a fierceness that was new and unguarded. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend? Because if you are, I can assure you that in my profession, I would have no problem ruling your death accidental." Smiling sweetly, she dropped one more kiss on stunned lips. "I'm going to go to the rest room and then I would like for you to take me home." Her eyes narrowed at the last, her meaning clear as she scraped a short nail down her detective's throat and across a prominent clavicle.

Jane's dark eyes tracked her retreat until she passed through the French doors, turning to find the dumbass boy doing the same. His grin widened, alcohol his true courage as he shoved her shoulder. "You tap that? Damn, that's so _fucking_ hot!" Her voice a low menacing growl, she stood and pulled the unfortunate drunk up with her, right hand fisted in his t-shirt and her left subtly revealing the gun and badge on her hip before she leaned in close enough that they were the only two that could hear her words. "First of all, she's not a keg. There is no _tapping._" Her fist tightening until it became uncomfortable for the young man and a little hard for him to breathe, "Second of all, you better show some fucking respect for a real woman." Glancing darkly back toward the table of friends that looked stranded somewhere between wanting to jump in and help and completely mesmerized that the totally hot brunette was kicking their friend's ass, she returned her attention to Junior Asshole finally releasing her grip. "Thirdly, if you ever hope to get a girl like that, you better learn how to respect and treat a woman right." Shaking her head, "Otherwise, you are going to be sitting here ten year from now with those same losers wondering what it could've been like. Now go." He just blinked owlishly at her. "_NOW._"

She watched him stumble back to his friends that were already making cat calls and running him down until her eyes caught sight of Maura returning, her hair swept by the ocean breeze and the dress flapping around her shapely legs, the smile she adored that was just for her firmly in place. Again. _Breathtaking_. Noticing her choice of foot wear, she was happy that her purchase of the fancy silver sandals didn't go unnoticed. Standing face to face, she couldn't help but smile, tucking a lock of hair behind a delicate ear, their eyes locked and her voice low. "Are you ready to go?" The doctor smiled widely, standing on tiptoe to whisper seductively in an ear masked by cascading dark curls. "Take me home, Jane. I want you and I'm finding it more and more difficult to keep my hands to myself." Her dark eyes were Jane's undoing, as she quickly threw three hundred dollar bills on the table to cover their tab and dinner, practically dragging her companion off the deck and down the steps into the sand that would lead them back toward the beach house.

The walk back was hurried but interrupted by heated make out sessions instigated first by the doctor and then by the detective, fumbling their way back toward their temporary home. Once on the deck, Jane stopped short and pulled Maura close, her voice deep and hesitant. "Dance with me?" She felt the intense need, consuming her from within and knew that they were both on the edge but once back at the house, she wanted desperately to slow things down, to remember every moment. In strong arms and looking up into dark eyes, the doctor just nodded, watching her detective disappear inside before soft, dulcet tones of Tony Bennett came through the outdoor speakers with the occasional crack and pop associated with old record players. She nodded her appreciation of musical choice as Jane returned. "They were big fans of Tony." Pulling Maura closer as the words of 'The Way You Look Tonight' passed between them, she smiled down before capturing waiting lips in a sensuous kiss, swaying with the music, their bodies brushing against one another fanning a slow burn into a growing flame.

Her voice hoarse with desire, the doctor pulled back to look into dark eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. "I thought you said you couldn't dance." Twirling the woman in her arms and bringing her back with expert ease, her lips trailed down the soft skin of an elegant neck, speaking between kisses as she settled above a racing pulse, scraping her teeth lightly against sweet tasting flesh. "MMmmm. No. I said I _don't _dance. There is a difference Dr. Isles." Their lips joined again in a heated tangle as they moved slowly around the deck, the gentle sway becoming less and less pronounced as they concentrated more on each other and less on the dance. Maura's hands moved between them to skillfully pluck at the buttons joining linen across a white tank top, her capable hands moving fluidly up and over toned shoulders sliding the shirt off. "God, Maur. You weren't kidding back there were you…ohhh…mmmm." All thought became scrambled as small sure hands slid under soft cotton and across well-defined abs to grip her waist and pull her closer; hot open mouthed kisses worshiping the warm olive skin exposed in the scoop of the tank, sly tongue dipping to lick around the freckle between her breasts.

Scarred hands came up to tangle in tousled curls, a moan starting from somewhere deep inside until it finally exited her body as a rush of air, her ability to form words and sounds compromised by the rush of emotion and sensations assaulting her body. _God, I love her. _Holding Maura close, the things she was doing and the depth of emotion the detective was feeling left her a little shaky. Pulling the doctor's lips up to hers she smiled as she took them in a languid kiss that she hoped could possibly convey all that she was feeling in the moment; the heat, the fire, the passion tempered by an all-encompassing love. Pulling back, she was surprised to find her eyes a little teary; the realization that everything she ever wanted was right here, right now within her embrace. She had always defined her life by being a detective first; the job _always _came first above everything and everyone. That seemed like such a long time ago now and she couldn't imagine being that person anymore. Not with Maura in her arms.

They stood silently for a moment, dark hazel green studying her, thumbs stroking against the bare skin of her stomach as the fire ignited again and their lips crushed together with an almost painful need. "Jane _please. _I need to…" Her words were cut off by an answering kiss, tongues meeting and sliding together. "God…Maura." The detective was vaguely aware that she was being led inside, her dexterous fingers coming up to untie the bows of fabric resting on sparsely freckled shoulders, the light blue dress slipping away with a whispered rustle against sun kissed skin to reveal matching underwear. She would've smirked and sent up a prayer of thanks to Victoria's Secret but her bra and tank were being ripped over her head rather forcefully. "Ow. _Fuck_!" She hissed through clenched teeth and the doctor's concern was immediate. "Oh god Jane. I'm so sorry…Do we need to stop? We should probably stop." Holding her right arm tight across her abdomen, her dark eyes found Maura's in a hurry as her left arm held her firmly in place catching her breath. "No no no noooo." Pulling their bodies together with skin on skin contact, she directed her smoldering gaze to the still worried doctor. "I think it will hurt _SO_ much more if we stop now. Please, Maura. _Pleeease_. Don't stop." Face close, hot breath puffing and rebounding between them, Jane waited against her take charge nature, not caring that she was begging, her eyes searching hazel green as their breath mingled.

A decision made, sure hands reached for the Walther in the tight leather holster and unsnapped it with a quiet 'snick' followed by the BPD badge, placing both carefully on the coffee table. Straightening in her love's arms, Maura traced soft fingers across sculpted features before taking waiting lips in a lingering kiss that grew in passion the closer they got to the bedroom. Nimble fingers worked at the button and fly of linen slacks as she backed Jane up against the bed. Looking into those deep chocolate eyes full of everything she had ever hoped to see, she took charge, pushing slightly until her detective was laid out before her, ripe for the taking. Discarding her own underwear she hooked her fingers under simple black lace, her eyes never leaving those of her lover's as she slid the skimpy fabric down toned legs. Kissing her way up that lithe, scrumptious body, Maura settled above, all of her weight propped on her forearms and knees, her eyes locked with intensity. "I want you, Jane…god, _SO so_ much… I have all day. But you have to tell me if I hurt you." Tugging a pouty lower lip between her teeth, the doctor pulled back before releasing and arched a brow. "Promise me?" Slowly grinding their hips together, she smiled at the gasp that left the detective as long fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Jane broke the kiss out of breath, choosing to ignore the slight pain in her side and instead concentrating on the beautiful woman doing amazing things to her body. She grinned wickedly into dark hazel, "I will promise to let you know if the pain isn't the good kind. Fair enough, _Doctor_?" She ran one hand down a smooth back while the other palmed the enticing breast before her, teasing and pinching a pert nipple. Hooking her left leg through the doctor's, she planned on flipping them over and having her way with her gorgeous friend before she found herself pinned to the bed with an "Umph" by two small deceptively strong hands on her shoulders, Maura's face hovering nose to nose with her own. A smug smile firmly in place, the medical examiner nuzzled hair aside, her voice low and sultry against the detective's ear. "Not so fast, Jane." Her right hand trailing down across flushed olive skin, taking a moment to tease her breast before continuing southward as she groaned out a sigh, she found almost black eyes widened by her bold move. "If you'll recall, I didn't get to have my desert."

Jane's chuckle shook them both. "Wow, Maur. That's kind of cheesy…_ohGOD!_" Again the doctor smiled as she stroked her skilled fingers through the slick moisture of swollen folds and up over a highly sensitized bundle of nerves adding the slightest pressure before sliding lower again, relishing in the moans her actions were coaxing forth. Careful to keep most of her weight distributed away from injured ribs, Maura leaned back and waited for clenched eyes to open, her movements stilling. She had to smile at the whimper escaping the lips of her proud detective, brow raised as deep black eyes found hers, a little dazed looking if she were being honest. "You were saying, Jane? Would you like for me to stop since you think I'm being…" Without warning, she thrust two fingers into tight heat _HARD_ again and again before she withdrew completely, continuing. "…_cheesy?_ Was that the word?" Bringing her fingers to her lips, she licked them clean, one by one, her gaze never wavering except for the brief moment that she tasted Jane for the first time and her lids fluttered closed of their own accord, a low hum vibrating in her throat. _Who am I kidding? _She couldn't stop if she wanted.

_OhmygodI'mgoingtoexplodeandshe'sthedevilincarnate! _Oxygen becoming a much more elusive commodity, strong scarred hands grasped at the doctor's hips and crushed them to her own, setting a steady rhythm as a smile lifted the corners of her mouth at her partner's expert teasing. "I take it back…" Taking a nipple into her mouth she sucked long and hard, scraping her teeth gently, her tongue swirling before she could speak again. "God, Jane… _yeesss_..." The medical examiner's hoarse plea left her smiling against damp flushed skin as she continued her thoughts trailing kisses from one perfect breast to the other. "You are stunning…" Moaning at the taste of salt and Maura, "MMmmm…sexy, irresistible, brilliant." She blew a cool stream of air against puckered skin before straining upward and breathing her last descriptor as a low growl. "Mine."

A perfectly formed plan began to unravel as quickly as a subpar knit sweater caught on a nail. How did this woman conjure such an immediate effect from her traitorous body? The insistent tongue licking and tugging at her breasts and the movement of their hips, the maddeningly slow pace set by the detective was dismantling all of the doctor's resolve to spend the evening showing Jane everything that had been playing in her genius mind since their afternoon's activities on the beach. Pulling back on triceps shaky from supporting her weight, Maura caught piercing black eyes and smiled before kissing her senseless. Breathless again she reached for a scarred hand at her hip and pulled it up to brush a kiss across the knuckles before placing it gently above the detective's head, not slowing their rhythm. "Jane, please. I _need_ to… let me…" The rest was unspoken; Jane finally acquiesced with a small nod and dropped her head back on the pillows, her dark eyes focused on the doctor, relinquishing control.

Maura didn't waste any time joining their lips again, rocking her hips down a little harder, moaning at the wet contact. It was her turn to be in awe of the woman beneath her and the multitude of sensations and emotions that were bombarding her overtaxed brain. This same beautiful woman who dealt trust like a rare and priceless commodity not to be traded lightly and who stood resolutely for justice against a harsh, cruel world had bared her soul for the doctor alone and placed her heart in the medical examiner's hands without reservation. The desire to show Jane her love singed her from the inside out. "God, Jane. The things you do to me…" A smooth palm played against defined muscles before kneading the soft skin of the detective's breast, teasing already puckered flesh. "Your body… god, your amazing heart… so long…I've wanted…" Groaning with need Maura kissed a trail down olive skin, stopping briefly to nip at a prominent clavicle before she hovered over a straining nipple, her gaze catching intense dark eyes as she took it in her mouth, a grunt of approval and long fingers winding through her hair holding tightly her encouragement. More than an eager participant, she took her time with her attentions, relishing in the familiar taste, not missing the way slender hips pushed up almost desperately at a faster pace or the gentle tug in her hair that asked for more. "_Please, _Maura. I need you… please… now…"

Having Maura in her bed was one thing but watching her do these things with that look of pure unadulterated love and lust was pushing Jane to the edge faster than she thought possible. Her hand still gripped in bed tousled hair, it dropped to cup the doctor's face when she looked up, a silent plea made and received. Smiling seductively, dark hazel eyes narrowed as she trailed her right down across narrow hips and wasted no time smoothing her fingers through slick heat and taking the detective in one swift movement. "Holy…ooooh_FUCK!_" Jerking up off the bed, a slice of stabbing pain was quickly replaced by a tingling warmth that spread from her center to the tips of long fingers and curled toes, leaving her weak and on fire at the same time. Settling lower on the bed between long tanned legs, Maura replaced her fingers with her tongue, licking and tasting in earnest, the heat they were generating sending a throb through her center that seemed to keep time with her thrusts. Moaning against swollen pink folds, she reached her left hand up to rest it lightly across clenching abdominal muscles, a gentle anchor to keep the detective from making any more sudden movements.

Jane's eyes rolled back before cracking open in a frenzied attempt to focus. Twining her fingers with the ones on her stomach, she saw deep hazel flash up to hers eyes before luscious lips sucked hard against the tight knot of nerves, teeth scraping and tongue flicking, sending her spiraling over the edge with a loud hoarse cry for God and her lover ripped from her throat. Wave after pleasurable wave crashed and rolled, leaving the detective spent and gasping for air, her heart thrumming hard against sore ribs. Recovering enough to remember her name, she reached blindly for Maura, a low hum buzzing in her dry throat as she felt soft lips move from her forehead to flutter across her closed eyelids then to the tip of her nose before resting against her smiling lips. She readily opened her mouth to accept the slow loving kiss, breathing deeply their combined scents and finally opening her eyes when they parted. "Hi." She cursed her goofy smile as her gaze raked over the luscious body lying next to her before locking onto hazel green and the wide satisfied smile that played on the doctor's face. "C'mere." Tucking the smaller woman into her side, she chuckled lightly as definitely skilled fingers traced patterns across her stomach. "God, Maura. That was…you are…I mean…," Squeezing her arms, she laughed again. "_Damn_, woman. You have some mad skills." Her smile faltered at the look of concern darkening her friend's face. "Come here." Joining their lips in a slow smooth tangle, she pulled away with one last loving peck and a huge grin. "I'm fine, Maur. My good god I'm so much better than fine. A little sore but blissfully, awesomely…_AWESOME._" Resting their foreheads together, her voice lowered to a reverent whisper as she curled an errant lock of hair out of the way. "I love you. So much. You know that right?"

Met with a sincere nod, she waggled dark brows, her fingers gliding down the doctor's sweaty back. "Now, I think there is something I need to do for you…" A quick grip around her wrist stilled her roaming hand. "Jane." _Oh boy. Doctor voice? _Brushing unruly curls away from a sticky brow, Maura dropped a kiss on pouty lips. "I think you've had enough exertion for the day. I just don't want to risk impeding the healing process." Laughing lightly at the detective's best hurt puppy look she joined their lips again, breathing against moist silky skin. "Nope. That look won't help. I'm not saying it will never happen…" Perfectly sculpted brows rose in tandem, "…just not until you've had adequate rest." Settling back down against still damp skin, she found her comfortable spot and tucked her face into Jane's neck inhaling happily, arm draped low across her stomach and legs tangling. "Let's just sleep for now. Okay?" Pulling the sheet up around them, a gravelly voice still held a hint of a pout. "Fine, but I'm holding you to this 'rest' thing. So what are you thinking? Thirty minutes? An hour?" Maura's giggle and nip at her collar bone left Jane smiling as her eyes drifted shut and they fell into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later:

Jane inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent that filled her nose and the warm naked body that was using her liberally as a pillow. Deep brown eyes blinked open in the still dark of the bedroom. _What the fuck? _Taking quick stock she determined that it wasn't a nightmare that had woken her… so what? In answer, there came the muted buzzing of her cell phone. Instantly alert, she carefully extracted herself from the doctor's clinging embrace and fumbled for her pants that were somewhere on the floor, bumping her head on the dresser in the process. "_Shit!" _Hissing through clenched teeth she glanced at the caller ID as she snapped the phone open, her hoarse quiet greeting equal parts frustration and anxiety. "Frost? What the hell? What's going on?" The voice on the other end of the line wasn't that of her partner though. "Jane. It's Korsak." The blood in her veins turned to ice water as soft light bathed the room and she turned to find Maura squinting at her with a look of concern, the sheets falling unnoticed to her waist. All she could do was blink as she willed herself to speak.

**There it is. We are departing Fluffville and getting back into the story. Please let me know what you think! I appreciate all of you. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Going Back

**A/N: I'm so SO sorry that it has taken me so long to get this story updated. Life is slamming me right now. Please let me know if you guys are still with me and still interested in the story. I hate not being able to update as often and there are a lot of stories out right now. I appreciate all of your kind words and really appreciate you taking this journey with me.**

_Jane inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent that filled her nose and the warm naked body that was using her liberally as a pillow. Deep brown eyes blinked open in the still dark of the bedroom. _What the fuck?_ Taking quick stock she determined that it wasn't a nightmare that had woken her… so what? In answer, there came a muted buzzing from her cell phone. Instantly alert, she carefully extracted herself from the doctor's clinging embrace and fumbled for her pants that were somewhere on the floor, bumping her head on the dresser in the process. "Shit!" Hissing through clenched teeth she glanced at the caller ID as she snapped the phone open, her hoarse quiet greeting equals parts frustration and anxiety. "Frost? What the hell? What's going on?" The voice on the other end of the line wasn't that of her partner though. "Jane. It's Korsak." The blood in her veins turned into ice water as soft light bathed the room and she turned to find Maura squinting at her with a look of concern, the sheets falling unnoticed to her waist. All she could do was blink as she willed herself to speak. _

"Janie? You there?" Dark eyes slid closed as she recognized the fatigue and strain in her former partner's voice, her gut twisting into knots as her voice came out a coarse grit. "Yeah… Um, yeah, Vince. I'm here. What…" Reaching for the hand that Maura had extended in her direction, she laced their fingers and squeezed. "What happened?" The heavy sigh on the other end of the line pushed her even closer to the edge of the bed. "We got a tip from Doyle…you know, about the whole industrial strength ammonia buy that the Doc figured out...the German and all? Frost double checked it and the delivery was suspicious, layer upon layer of shell companies that traced back to a dummy corporation set up in Charlestown. No such company or address exists. The owner's a fucking ghost."

Another deep sigh and Jane felt her panic quotient rise a notch as patience for answers grew thin. "Korsak come _on_…" His tired voice interrupted as he continued his narrative. "Anyway, it was a hot tip and we barely had time to get there, me and Frost to stake the place out. Doyle had some of his guys there but…Well… You can forget the fucking hand basket Jane; the deal went to hell in a damn rocket ship. Somehow they made us, knew we would be there, I don't know how. All hell broke loose…and well, we managed to collar one of 'em but the others got away." The pause in conversation mirrored the same in the younger detective's respirations. _Waiting. Waiting for the shoe... _"Jane… Frost got hit in the leg. He's…" The grizzled officer's voice cracked. "He's, um, in surgery now."

In one fell swoop, the breath she had been holding escaped through her mouth and nose leaving her in a rush with the feeling that her lungs had actually collapsed without any air left. Sinking to the bed, she slumped over, releasing the doctor's hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and gather her thoughts. _Fuck! What do I do? Think! _Anger, her well known friend, she launched off the bed both arms flailing demonstratively as she paced and spat words through gritted teeth. "What the _FUCK _happened to keeping me in the _FUCKING _loop? I just talked to you guys this morn…yesterday morning and there was nothing… I mean…how the _FUCK_ does that end up with Frost being shot?" Grasping at her side, her breaths became shallow and she doubled over a little waving Maura off with a terse shake of her head, the rising ire masking anything else she might feel. Pacing again, she clenched her left hand into a fist, the overwhelming need to strike something boiling to the surface and bubbling over as she launched it without thought against the nearest dresser drawer. The immediate pain exploded in a fire that, in laymen's terms, raced up her arm and into her brain which quickly answered back that she was an idiot. "OW! _SHIT!_"

It was at this point that Maura knew she needed to intervene. Taking Jane's hand by the fingertips, careful of the two split knuckles she guided her back toward the bed and pushed her down to sit with a stern look that brooked any argument. Sitting close, she took the phone from the detective and placed it on speaker before once again handing it over. "Vince. It's Doct… it's Maura. I've been a third party to this conversation but am I correct in that Barry has been injured?" Her typically steady hands shook slightly at the thought. Korsak's defeated voice came through the tinny speaker, "Yeah, Doc. A lot of shit went down tonight and Frost took one in the leg. He's, um, he's in surgery now." Placing her hand on her detective's knee, she leaned toward the small speaker on the phone. "Vince. This is important. Did you see where the bullet hit Barry? Was it above or below the knee?" Jane almost smiled and placed her hand over the doctor's with a gentle squeeze. Korsak's voice seemed to hesitate as if her were taking an oral exam before the stern nuns in school. Finally it rang through, his uncertainty clear. "I… I'm really not sure. All I know is he was in a lot of pain when I dragged him to my car and there was a lot of blood, I pressed my jacket over what I could and just got him outta there and to the hospital as fast as I could. No one would tell me anything after I got here and they took him up to surgery just saying he should be okay but they would let me know. I hate fucking hospitals…Oh. Um. Sorry Doc."

Jane shot off the bed abruptly taking the phone with her and switching it off speaker, her jaw clenched and her mind whirring as she paced back and forth scrubbing a bloody hand over her now bone tired and weary face, her decision made. "Korsak? You will…," swallowing hard she knew what she had to do, clearing her throat. "You will keep me posted on Frost?" An understanding soft voice met her plea. "You got it Janie. Keep her safe. That's what this is all about, right?" Her lids slid closed against the internal battle raging an all out war, her priority clear. "Yeah, Vince. I've got this. You stay safe too, alright partner?" Ending the call she tossed the phone on the dresser and braced her long arms rigidly against it, head lowered, a silent debate volleying rapid fire in her head. Frost was hurt and she _really _wanted to return to Boston and be in the thick of things but Maura was in danger. Going back would be a gamble with her life and that was not an acceptable risk for her…_EVER_. They would need to stay put where they were…safe. The word tasted like sand in her mouth. Jane Rizzoli didn't like to play it safe when people she cared for were in danger but this time was different. _God, it's Maura. _She would willingly move Heaven and earth to keep the woman she loved out of harm's way.

Maura watched the muscles ripple along Jane's back and shoulders, tension settling in as she finished her conversation with Korsak. She was fairly certain that her friend was unaware of the fact that she was still naked as she paced and cursed but that was just a secondary observation as the doctor's keen mind worked through the newly acquired information, weighed their options and came to a conclusion faster than most people could recite the alphabet. Standing from her place on the bed, she padded over to the closet and pulled out the two new duffle bags purchased the day before and placed them on the rumpled comforter. "Maura? What are you doing?" That hoarse broken voice sent a shiver through her body and she braced herself for the fight ahead, squaring her shoulders finding confused chocolate eyes. "I'm packing, Jane. We are going back."

Seven words. _I'm packing, Jane. We are going back. _They lobbed through the detective's brain and landed like a grenade. Unable to hear around the rushing blood, she shook her head in the negative, thoughts finally finding voice. "What? No. _NO_. We can't go back, Maur. Don't you understand?" Crossing the room to stand face to face, she placed both hands on bare shoulders and felt like her spiking blood pressure was going to give her an aneurysm or some other sort of terrible stress related death that she was sure her doctor friend could describe in detail. The possibility of something happening to this woman who had taken possession of her heart was too overwhelming and it left her physically trembling. Pulse racing she locked her gaze with determined hazel green, desperate to make her understand, dark eyes wild and head shaking slightly in her attempt. "_Maura_. We _can't_ go back to Boston. This person…these people want you _DEAD_." A strong jaw clenched at the thought with rage. "I will _NOT_ put you in that kind of danger…you are much safer here…and I _can't…_ I _WON'T _lose you. Please don't fight me on this. _Please._" Tears stung her eyes as she placed their foreheads together and her hands came up to thread at the nape of soft golden brown curls.

Maura could see the desperation and the love in scared brown eyes and it warmed her and broke her heart at the same time. She knew Jane. She knew that she needed to be back in Boston and would never forgive herself if anything happened to her partner while she was away; it would eat her alive and ultimately destroy her, destroy them. She would do this for Jane. Swallowing hard she cupped her love's face gently placing a soft kiss against moist lips tasting the salt of her tears. "Jane. Please hear me out. We are going back because Frost needs us…" Feeling resistance, she deepened the kiss, tongues tangling and pouring every bit of emotion she had into their joining before finally breaking for air and fixing her gaze on conflicted brown, her hands taking hold of a narrow waist. "I'll be safe with you; I've _always_ been safe with you. I'm not worried about me, Jane. You will keep me safe. We need to think of Vince though. He's without backup right now." Tears spilling over long lashes, "Jane, they are in this because of me. Barry has been shot…Please understand that I can't be held like a princess in a tower while the people that mean the most to me are hurt."

Brows furrowed, Jane's hands dropped to her side and she stepped back, posture growing rigid as she scrubbed a hand over her face. "I just… I need a minute to think." Maura watched helplessly as the lean detective crossed to the dresser and pulled on a t-shirt and running shorts before leaving the room without a word. _Shit! Shit! Fuck! _Crossing through the great room, Jane walked out onto the deck and stood at the railing in the chill of pre-dawn, her arms braced in a white knuckled grip as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. She wanted to hit something again but the sting in her still bleeding hand advised her against. "Fuck!" she said to no one in particular, the sound swallowed by the howling winds. She knew the doctor was right; she respected her for the choice but… _SHIT!_ Going back to Boston meant walking blindly into a situation that she had no control over, one which brought immeasurable danger to the one person she loved more than anything in the world. Feeling strong arms wrap around from behind and warm lips on the back of her neck, she placed her own scarred hands over those locked at her waist with a low chuckle that belied a lightness she did not feel. "I guess I'm never going to win an argument with you while you're naked am I?" Turning in their embrace she noted that her love was now wearing the long sleeved linen shirt that had been stripped unceremoniously off her body hours before with such purpose.

Thinking back to the moment when they stood toe to toe in her bedroom and she was wearing only La Perla and the detective's blazer, Maura's lips quirked and brow rose, her head tilted slightly. "I would think not. No." Fingers combing through unruly curls, her eyes closed against the introspective dialogue that left her head spinning. She fought desperately against the fact that going back to the city would most definitely put Jane in danger. She wasn't used to these kinds of emotional dilemmas. Scientific, rational problems she could solve with mathematical certainty. She had always looked to Jane for social cues. "God, Jane. I'm so afraid," she breathed quietly against tan skin. Feeling strong arms pull her closer, her trembling lips pressed against warm flesh, inhaling the comforting scent. Looking up through tear filled lashes, "I'm not afraid for me… I… just… I know it's right to go back but I'm _SO_ afraid for what that means for you. You'll be in danger and it's all because of me and if anything happens to you… I just… I can't lose you again... I won't survive it." Looking up finally to find molten brown she gasped at the intensity and fire.

The kiss was sudden and unexpected; hard and fast and unrelenting. Strong hands pulled the doctor in as insistent lips consumed her own; a mixture of possession and love, cold fury and scorching heat, a singular need for understanding that stole the breath from the medical examiner's lungs with its fervor as desire ignited her response in kind. Breaking only for a second, Maura groaned as hungry lips assaulted her neck, moving lower leaving a trail of scorching hot kisses as scarred hands found their way under linen to rest against bare skin. "Oh _god_, Jane!" The rough bite against flushed skin covering her skittering pulse left her weak in the knees and she moaned again, fisting her hands in soft cotton in an attempt to remain upright. _Dizzy. Vertiginous. _With much effort, the doctor reminded herself to breathe, swallowing large gulps of oxygen as persistent lips and tongue attempted to sooth the sting away from the bruise which betrayed her racing heart.

Out of breath and overwhelmed, Jane leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed, her thumbs tracing idle patterns over smooth familiar skin as she struggled to gain control over the competing thoughts running rampant through her head. Cupping the doctor's face, she looked down for a second and inhaled deeply, needing to regain composure, maintain her footing while trying to find the words she needed to say to make her point. When her dark eyes finally met hazel green again, she spoke with purpose and authority. "We will go back to Boston, Maura. And I know you are doing this partly for me…and…," Closing her eyes and shaking her head to chase away the feeling of dread that was building in her gut, she practically vibrated with determination, the vein at her temple twitching with effort. "I appreciate it, I _do_ but you need to understand," Jaw clenched, the thought of anything happening to the doctor left her feeling ill, her gaze taking on a laser beam focus in her resolve to keep that from ever occurring. "You will _NOT_ leave my sight. Do you understand? I mean it Maura. _EVER_. I can't function if I'm not sure that you are safe. And that may sound too controlling or… or… or too _bossy_ to you but I don't care. I can't help it and I won't apologize. Every fiber in my body wants to keep you away from this danger but I understand… I respect your need to go back. Just please respect my need to keep you safe and _please_ don't fight me on this." Blinking rapidly against the sting in her eyes, she waited for the litany of ways her demand was unreasonable and unrealistic and a personal affront to the doctor's well-earned independence.

On the contrary, Maura was certain she had never felt so cared for or loved so unequivocally in such a raw and uncensored manner in all of her life and it left her once again in awe that this maverick, this untamed woman had chosen her, _was_ hers. She wanted to refute the implication that she couldn't take care of herself but was finding it extremely difficult at the moment to speak around the sudden constriction of her airway. Smiling shakily the doctor just nodded her assent, the comical look of shocked disbelief on Jane's face enough to immediately lift the emotional weight that was pressing hard against her chest and making it almost impossible to breathe. Long fingers absentmindedly played with her loose curls as dark eyes stared incredulously and a hoarse voice whispered between them. "Really? Um…Okay, Maur. Yeah."

Tucking the petite doctor into her arms and under her chin, Jane smiled at the feel of a cool nose nuzzling into her neck, warm breath puffing against her skin and giving her goose bumps in the chilly morning air, arms tangled around her waist. Looking out over the ocean, she could see the faint beginnings of a sunrise… the almost unrecognizable change from deep black sky to a more recognizable navy blue and her mind got lost again in the task at hand. She hated to leave this place. So much had happened in such a short amount of time with so many feelings shared and revealed, a new direction for their lives forged between them… it was almost too much to leave.

Secure in Jane's arms, Maura allowed herself the brief indulgence of letting go of worry and just living in the moment; sense of smell… the warm, musky scent of their earlier love making laced with an underlying hint of lavender she inhaled deeply; sense of touch, the tactile warmth, skin on skin that seemed to heat her from the inside out with lingering content. Sinking into and molding herself against that lithe body, breath escaped her lips on a sigh as she lost herself in the feel of scarred hands splayed against the skin of her lower back. _God, I love this woman. _One second. Two…minutes passed with each lost in her own thoughts and the comfort and safety of the easy embrace. Reluctantly, Jane pulled away first, finding knowing hazel. With a gentle smile, she brushed a lock of hair out of the doctor's eyes and tucked it securely behind her ear. "When this is all over, I want to bring you back here… take some time for just us, okay?" Nodding her agreement, Maura placed a quick kiss to sweet lips and wasn't at all surprised when her detective took the opportunity to deepen it, slowly exploring her mouth and humming with pleasure as long fingers found their way back under soft linen to play against her quivering abdominal muscles.

A little flushed, it was the doctor's turn to pull away. "We should probably… um…" Finding dark eyes, she shook her head with a look of mild reproach. "How is it that I can speak multiple languages, graduated at the top of my class at BCU _and_ Harvard Med but one kiss from you and my vocabulary is reduced to the equivalent of a seven year old?" Jane's grin was rakish and blinding, her hands massaging, a ghost of a tease higher, tracing back and forth across the unbelievably soft skin under the swell of ample breasts. Her voice was low and gravely. "Oooh. I don't know Doctor Isles. It might have something to do with the Rizzoli charm." Leaning in, she was stopped by two strong hands pressed into her chest. "We… _ooh_," A hard swallow as darkened hazel fluttered closed. One point Rizzoli; zero points Isles. A petite foot typically clad in four inch heels stomped as if that would shore up quickly fading resolve as she struggled halfheartedly against ropy arms that had her captured in place. "Jane." Damn the squeak in her voice! She was going for stern. "We should probably pack and get on the road as soon as possible." There. It was said… although she could possibly be talked out of…_Of for god's sake! Focus Isles. _

Jane was well aware of their need to pack and secure the house as well as the gravity of the situation back in Boston. She just enjoyed making the normally unflappable Dr. Isles flounder a bit and if she were being honest, she couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself when it came to the woman in her arms. She had wanted this… this deep connection… this intimacy for so long, not with just anyone but with Maura… and with the heightened emotions of the last half hour coupled with the uncertainty of what lay ahead, that want transformed into an uncontrollable need. She _needed_ Maura in every way but at the moment, the physical need was at the forefront. Her rough hands lifted to cradle the doctor's face, her dark eyes making her intentions known as her coarse voice rasped one word. "Shower." Searching intense deep hazel, she found her answer when the doctor caught her lips in a heated tangle, dominating the kiss as sure hands slid playfully under the elastic of her running shorts kneading firm muscles before slipping up under her shirt to skate along suddenly overheated skin. Walking them back into the house, it was the detective's turn to rely on deft fingers to undo the delicate buttons of her linen shirt that stood as a barrier between her touch and lightly freckled sweet skin. All hands on deck they stumbled unexpectedly against a side table, a tangle of clothing throwing them off balance, Maura's arms catching them before they fell with a giggle. A breath of silence reigned before hazel met black and delicate fingers stroked through dark hair. "I love you, Jane." As if words were incendiary, passion ignited anew as they made their way toward the master bath.

Some time later, Jane found herself sitting reluctantly on the edge of the bed, her injured hand held delicately by fingertips as Maura inspected the self-inflicted damage with a frown. First aid kit opened beside them, a soft kiss was placed reverently against a scarred palm before hazel green met warm brown. "This is going to sting a little." She carefully dabbed the sterile alcohol swabs against the bruised and split flesh across the knuckles of Jane's index and middle finger. "Ow. _Shit!_ A _little_? Seriously? I really think you need to reconsider your definition of 'a little' Doctor Isles 'cause your 'little' sucks." Rolling her eyes for the detective's benefit, she continued to clean the wounds and apply some antibiotic ointment. "If you hadn't felt the irrational need to strike an inanimate object, we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" Looking up and smiling sweetly, she was met with a petulant glare. "Okay, then." She had to rummage around in the kit before she found the right sized gauze that fit the bill. Met with stubborn chocolate brown she was again reminded of a squirmy six year old. Careful in her ministrations to minimize pain, she gently wrapped the tanned hand, affixing a bandage in place that would hopefully aid in healing before securing it with tape, placing a gentle kiss atop the now covered knuckles. "Now. Finish packing and I'll start the coffee and take care of the kitchen." Leaving the bedroom, the doctor smiled at the detective's muffled retort and squealed when she was stopped short by an arm around her waist.

Warm breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. "Have I mentioned that you are _SO _bossy?" Smiling warmly and dropping a kiss on the end of Maura's nose, Jane reversed their positions to where she was in the doorway. "You. Go and get ready. It takes you like a thousand times longer than it does me anyway." Ignoring the completely affronted look painted across a lightly freckled face, "I'll make the coffee and take care of things in the kitchen. Oh. And try to look a little less like you and a lot more like us mere mortals, okay?" Rewarded with an adorable head tilt of confusion, Jane couldn't resist one more peck on pursed lips, speaking into the kiss. "A little less gorgeous, Maur… a little more like every day people. Blend. Blending in is the key." A look of pure mischief crossed chiseled features, chocolate brown eyes dancing. "Oooh. Maybe you could wear that little shrimpers' t-shirt I bought you." Hazel green narrowed pointedly. "Don't be silly, Jane. I used that shirt to clean up the shrimp guts in the kitchen." Barking out a laugh, the detective watched the doctor saunter away with appreciation, calling after her. "Hey! Did you just say 'guts'?"

Trash taken out, perishable items included and a text sent to the cleaning service, clothes packed into the new bags, they were finally on the road again. Maura was unable to convince Jane to allow her to drive no matter how scientifically she pointed out the physical signs of the detective's exhaustion. The drive back to the city was fairly uneventful, both lost in their own thoughts, the driver mainlining coffee as she looked over with a smile at her finally sleeping passenger. They were only about an hour out of the city and she couldn't help but steal glances. Maura had been asleep for the better part of the last three hours and even with her head thrown back against the gnarly leather of the Jeep's headrest, she looked absolutely and utterly stunning. So much for mere mortal.

The buzz at her hip snapped the detective back to the present as she flipped the phone open, careful of the cars around her and her position on the road before she glanced at the text. _Mass Gen Rm 803. _With a groan, she clipped the phone back into the holster at her hip and flexed her hands against the steering wheel. Both were aching with the phantom pain of impaled scalpels and she was more than familiar with the sensation. Startling slightly at the cool touch on her thigh, she removed her bandaged left from the two o'clock position and laced their fingers with a small squeeze. "Hey… You're awake." Maura smirked as she pulled Jane's hand into her lap, rubbing it between her own in a warming motion before conducting a thorough massage, starting in the middle of a scarred palm and working slowly but confidently outward to long fingers, a small smile forming at the low moan. "You are correct. I am indeed awake. You would make a really good detective." Dark eyes rolled in response. "Ha, ha. _SOooo _funny, Doctor Smartass. How long have you been waiting to use that line?" A blinding smile told the detective her friend had been patient for quite some time and dark eyes rolled anew.

They made their way into the hospital without incident. Maura's hand was folded firmly into Jane's, their fingers twined together, the taller of the two walking a little in front, using her body as a physical barrier between whatever lay ahead and the doctor tucked in close to her side. Truth of the matter was that ever since they had crossed the outer city limits of Boston, Jane had been on edge, a constant awareness of danger churning in her gut that made her hyper-aware of their surroundings, tension thrumming through her veins. Her jaw clenched and unclenched against the unknown, her fear for Maura's safety manifested in the physical.

They paused outside of room number 803 and exchanged a reassuring look before entering. Stopping in the threshold abruptly, Jane's practiced eye studied the scene before her. Frost was hooked up to various machines she recognized from her frequent stays in the hospital; heart monitor, morphine pump, urine output, oxygen sat, etc. while his right leg was heavily bandaged at the thigh and was supported by a few pillows under his knee. Walking further into the room she noticed Vince curled up in the most awkward position on one of the small visitor's chairs sound asleep. Her mind flashed to waking up with Maura's head resting on the thin mattress of her bed, her right hand captive in the doctor's smaller one. Smiling slightly she placed a quick kiss to tousled curls earning a curious look before leading them over to the edge of the hospital bed and placing her right hand on Barry's shoulder while the medical examiner moved to the end to study his chart.

Caramel eyes fluttered open and a wide white toothed grin was followed by a serious reproachful look. "JAAAaane! Awww shit. Shhhh. You're supposed to be _dead_." Amused dark eyes found hazel green under raised brows, a smirk playing at her lips. _Someone is high as a kite. _Turning back, she smiled in return keeping her voice a low whisper trying not to wake up her former partner who was snoring loudly in the corner looking the worse for wear. "Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. How are you feeling Frost?" It appeared that the drugs in his system were impairing the younger man's ability to pick up on certain cues, his voice still out of place loud in the otherwise quiet room as he smirked at his partner. "How do you think ? I feel like I have a hole in my leg. At least the ladies dig scars… all bad boy and shit." Noticing the medical examiner for the first time his grin widened. "Oh! Hey there, Doc!" Shaking his head wistfully, "You're so pretty. I mean I always thought you were but I never really told you. And you always smell so good. I don't know how but you do…even at crime scenes and down in the morgue…" His face screwed up at the riddle of Maura's ability to smell nice in light of her working environment.

Giving Jane a stern look at her muffled laughter, Maura approached the bed and placed a gentle hand on the Barry's forearm with a warm smile. "Thank you, Barry. I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Frost's wide eyes cut to Jane. "Oh, shit Rizzoli. Sorry. Didn't mean to trim on your woman 'cause I know you could hurt me. It's just a reflex… I can't help it; the ladies you know? My thing?" He smiled brightly as his eyes found hazel green again and he motioned for Maura to move in closer as he whispered conspiratorially, or what he perceived as a whisper that was in reality just a decibel below normal, "If she gives you any trouble, Doc, you come to me and I'll…" His mind began to drift a little in a drug induced haze until his eyes narrowed and his voice swung back to reproach. "Jane, you gave her a hickey? _Really_? That's some white trash shit an…" He was so proud of the use of his partner's favorite word and he grinned again as his heavy lids fluttered shut.

Maura's eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her neck across her pulse point. She thought she had covered the mark of Jane's bite well before they had left the beach house hours ago. She felt strong arms around her waist as her detective pulled her back flush against her lean body, resting her chin on the doctor's shoulder, "It's okay, babe. He's not going to remember any of this." She dropped a light kiss on a fragrant neck, shocked by the voice of her former partner. "He won't. But I will." Both sets of eyes snapped over to the seasoned detective not breaking their embrace, too stunned to move, blinking like owls.

Standing on stiff legs and well hell, stiff everything, Vince quirked a brow at the startled younger detective that he would always consider his partner, no matter the circumstances but more relevant, a daughter of sorts. Noticing that her arms remained firmly around their chief medical examiner's waist, he couldn't help but tease at something he saw coming for years. Unfortunately, his smile came across as more of a grimace, exhaustion getting the better of him as he approached the two younger women. Rolling his eyes at the deer in the headlights look that seemed to be permanently etched across olive skin, "Oh come on Janie… You think I've missed the way you look at Doctor Isles… not to mention the way she looks at you? Even over a dead body? What kind of detective would that make me?"

Both women visibly relaxed as each took a turn hugging their friend, genuinely happy to find him safe given their current situation. Pleasantries exchanged, Jane cut to the chase, taking in the dark circles under red rimmed blue eyes, slumped shoulders and blood stained shirt. "Where are we on The German? You said over the phone that you guys managed to nab one of his men? Is he talking?" Wrinkling her nose, "By the way, you look like shit, Vince. When's the last time you bathed or slept?" Eyeing his former partner with mock disdain, he could pick out the concern laced through her words and fired back. "Thanks, Princess. While you and the Doc have been on holiday, we've been a little busy." He waved a beefy hand toward the sleeping man in the hospital bed to prove his point. "Let's just say that things have heated up here on the home front." He smiled slightly when he noticed Maura taking Jane's hand and moving closer until their bodies were touching. "We can't talk here. I've got us a place to go where we can all get some rest and something to eat." Pointing his finger at the dark haired detective, "You don't look so great yourself." Nodding his head toward Frost, "He'll be fine. His mom is on the way and Cavanaugh is sending over a uni to stand outside his door just in case."

Tucking the doctor into her side, Jane eyed Korsak wearily. "What kind of place are we talking about? I've been to your house and I'm not sure it would pass inspection from the Health Department, what with all those furry little outcasts you insist on keeping." Ushering the two women ahead, Vince scoffed at the insinuation. "Real nice place in the Back Bay. Yuppie walked out on the mortgage." The older detective didn't miss the looks he was receiving as they stood by the elevator doors. "What? Mona the lady I've been seeing is in real estate. I do her little favors and she does them for me." Jane almost choked on her tongue. "EEewww. No. Korsak, I do _NOT_ want to know anything about your…your…" Her face contorted into a mask of discomfort, a scarred hand waved between them but she couldn't come to say the words in regards to her former partner. Too many visuals she would never be able to bleach out of her mind. Unfortunately, Maura didn't have the same proclivity to shy away from talk of a sexual nature. Her voice came out airy and excited, as if she had found a missing puzzle piece. "Oh! You mean sexual intercourse!" Lids slid closed over dark eyes as tanned cheeks flushed and silver doors closed them into the cramped space. "Yes, Maura. That is exactly what I meant."

**Okay, guys. There it is. Again, so sorry for the delay and really appreciate you reading. Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Back Bay

**A/N: Hello? Anybody out there? Again, I hang my head at the time it has taken me to get this posted. I promise that after I hit submit, I'm starting immediately on the next chapter. We are in the home stretch...one or two chapters left. I really appreciate all of you who have hung in there with me and been so kind to review. Thank you! You are the reason I'm still writing this. I hope you enjoy.**

**An aside, someone commented that my writing style was confusing to read as I didn't properly format paragraphs. I'm so sorry I'm so lazy and kind of jumbled everyone speaking together. I've tried to do a better job this go around. I did warn up front that I have a very rambly style. Thank you for the constructive feedback! You know who you are! I hope you find this chapter a little more clear. This may seem extra long but from a word count standpoint, it's about the same. **

Jane guided the Jeep to a stop next to Korsak's car in a designated parking space for the owners of #510, a condo in the new high-rise on Stuart Street in the Back Bay. She had to admit by location alone, this joint was way above her pay grade, so far above, she should probably be worried about a nose bleed. The shops and restaurants that were in walking distance… yeah, she wouldn't mind living in a place like this with…. _Whoa. What? Don't get ahead of yourself, Rizzoli._ The well-dressed Barbie and Ken dolls that dotted the sidewalks left a little to be desired in her blue collar notebook though and she had to bite her tongue when the good doctor mentioned that they would blend in so much easier in the Audi. Leaning back against the headrest and scrubbing a hand over her face, she felt bone tired. Eyes closed, she could feel Maura's gaze and smiled, her bandaged left hand reaching blindly until she was rewarded when warm fingers threaded with her own. "God, Maur. Why am I so exhausted? I feel like I've been hit by a bus and could sleep for days."

Warm lips brushed against a scarred palm as the doctor eyed her detective with a critical eye, noting the darkened nasojugal folds as well as the slightly slumped posture with a frown. "I would deduce that given the events of the past few days, you are experiencing an increased level of cortisol after the evacuation of epinephrine from your system. That can leave you feeling tired, anxious, depressed even." Her frown deepened as she continued, lost in her own analysis. "However, given your occupation and the frequency at which you experience heightened levels of adrenaline and the subsequent introduction of cortisol into your bloodstream without exhibiting these same side effects prior… I would have to conclude that the emotional factor of our relationship and the imminent danger that has been introduced should be considered as an important factor." Finding sarcastic brown eyes peering at her, brows raised and waiting for a break in her technical speech, Maura smirked and squeezed their linked fingers, her voice taking on a softer, less clinical tone. "You are experiencing what is commonly referred to as 'adrenaline crash' not to mention that you are less than two weeks out from a significant event that left you with both a concussion and multiple rib fractures... your body needs rest to heal, Jane and you aren't giving it what it needs." She couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

Dark eyes danced as Jane leaned across the console to place a sweet kiss on the lips of her own personal Google, her need to deflect the rather accurate assessment of her current condition by whispering in the doctor's ear after nibbling on a supple lobe. "I don't recall you complaining about my need for rest last night or yesterday on the beach, Doctor Isles. _Or_ this morning in the shower for that matter." Pulling back a little so she could look into those beautiful hazel green eyes and watch the slight flush that crept across smooth ivory skin, she smiled, lost in the moment and the intense desire to taste supple lips again. _God, what you do to me woman with just one look. _Leaning forward slowly she was ripped from her purpose by the flimsy door on Maura's side jerked open abruptly and the face of her former partner smirking at her with a taunting grin.

"What's taking you ladies so long?" Korsak knew he was walking a very thin line but he loved the wild haired detective as if she were family and hell, family teased family. Right? But most family members didn't carry guns and weren't trained in self-defense. The dark glare he received would've withered the unseasoned, those not used to the arsenal that one Jane Rizzoli possessed in her repertoire of verbal and non-verbal weapons. Quirking an eyebrow in challenge, he didn't back down until Jane finally relented and stepped out of the Jeep on her side, grabbing their bags from the back seat and circling around. He shifted his focus to the very flustered medical examiner and chuckled, extending his hand as a peace offering. His voice was just above a whisper as he locked eyes with the doctor, helping her out of the Jeep. "You're good for her, Doc. I'm sorry how this all went down, really… but I just wanted to tell you that. I've never seen her so happy." His blue eyes narrowed as silver toned sandaled feet settled onto pavement, the sincerity of his words conveyed through his stare. "We're going to take care of you... keep you safe." Squeezing the hand he was holding with a small smile, "You're one of us whether you like it or not."

The constriction in her airway was back as the doctor tried to respond, swallowing hard and shaking her head slowly, the consequent danger behind the meaning of 'keeping her safe' immediately sending her mind to Jane. She was ashamed that her first thought was of her best friend, her love when Frost and Korsak had both willingly put themselves into the line of fire …but she couldn't help it. Finding her voice, albeit shaky she managed to respond. "Thank you, Vince."

"Hey, ho!" Grabbing Maura's hand in a playful way, Jane pulled her into a tight embrace, narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusatory finger. "You've got your 'lady friend.' Back off of mine there Casanova."

The three exchanged glances before they burst into laughter, Korsak taking the lead and shouldering one of the duffel bags as they walked toward the garage elevator. "So what do you guys have in mind to eat?" Scrunching his nose as a sign of solidarity to the working man, his voice took on a sing song hoity toity air. "We are surrounded by some of the best restaurants Boston has to offer… at least according to Zagat." Dark eyes rolled in unison with her former partner's. _I've got your back._

Naturally, it was Maura that perked up. "OOOhh. We passed a few restaurants that I recognize for their reputation alone although I have frequently dined in this area and have not been disappointed. The Asian influence has made quite an umph…" Her sentence was cut short by long fingers pressed against her lips and dark mischievous eyes as silver doors opened and they were presented with a long hall and two doors of residence. Number 510 was on the 'preferred' side of the building with the best view according to all of the pamphlets. Key in the lock, Korsak waggled his brows as he threw the door open dramatically and whispered, "Welcome home, ladies."

The condominium was two stories on an open floor plan, surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, the view of the city breath taking. Jane stood wide eyed, shoving her aviators into her tangled hair as she whistled low, taking in the rich hardwood flooring and the upscale décor, complete with a Steinway Baby Grand in the far corner… a corner of glass windows with track lighting. _Damn. _Lids slid closed over dark eyes involuntarily as she flexed and unflexed damaged hands, a familiar feeling of loss settling into her tired aching bones before a large beefy hand on her shoulder shook her out of her reverie.

Smile growing beneath his scraggly goatee, "You seem to have lost your…um, girlfriend." Leaning closer, his gray brows shot up is mock surprise. "I think she may be caught up in the designer furnishings. Last I saw her, she was headed upstairs." Dark eyes rolled in thanks simultaneously with a subdued squeal from above. Both detectives advanced farther into the great room to look up at the beaming medical examiner who was leaning over the railing on the second floor and beckoning Jane up with a frantic wave of her hand.

"There is an original George Rodrigue up here! Can you imagine? Someone walking away and leaving it behind?" Hazel green eyes beaming, her smile widened when she caught her detective's amused look. "Jane. Please?" _God. How could she possibly ever resist this woman? _Cutting her eyes to knowing blue she muttered, "Oh, shut up mister 'I have a lady friend.'" Taking the stairs two at a time, she arrived at the top, the master bedroom before her, a pesky sting in her side as she caught her breath.

Maura grinned at her, eyes dark as needy hands fisted in the linen of the surprised detective's shirt and yanked her hard against the doctor's waiting body, lips crushed together, tongues sliding with need. Gasping for breath between wet kisses, "I've been waiting to do this… since Vince… interrupted us earlier. God, Jane… and I couldn't figure out how to get you alone." The feel of long strong fingers tracing against the skin of her waist left the medical examiner feeling a little breathless and as if the tables had been turned. When the need for oxygen became too much, they rested their foreheads together, panting. "I just want you to myself for just a moment before things get complicated."

A languid smile crossed Jane's face as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind Maura's ear and placed a gentle kiss to swollen lips. Her voice playful, she couldn't resist the tease, feigning shocked disappointment. "Oh my god! Does that mean that there _isn't _an original George Rodrigue up here?" Punishment was swift in the form of a sharp pinch to her earlobe. "Ow, shit, Maur. Seriously? Really?" The detective's pout was spectacular.

Hazel green eyes found petulant brown as she stepped into Jane's embrace and encircled a narrow waist with her arms locked behind, inhaling a calming scent as her voice lost some of its levity. "Don't you think you deserved it a little intimating that I was prevaricating? You know I can't lie Jane." Nodding her head over her shoulder, the detective followed the indicated path to the iconic bright primary colors featuring none other than the blue dog in question before returning with a soft smile.

Dropping a kiss on Maura's forehead, she pulled the doctor closer and rested her chin on soft curls, the weight of the fact that they were back in Boston, the reason behind their return settling over them heavily. The low rasp vibrated against the medical examiner's ear that was resting soundly over a steady, reassuring heartbeat. "I know you can't and as much as I would like to crawl into that ginormous incredibly comfortable looking rich people bed with you and not leave for days, we need to go talk to Korsak and see where we are. We need a game plan." A sculpted jaw clenched in thought of the impending threat and strong arms tightened around the shorter doctor as if the act alone would keep her safe.

Descending the staircase, fingers loosely linked, they found Vince sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room area reading something on his cell phone, bushy brows creased in concentration. Dark blue peaked up at the two approaching women and he smirked at the sight of badass Rizzoli holding hands like a love struck teenager. He straightened at the scathing look he received in return from his former partner. "So, you guys ready to get down to it?"

Jane led Maura over to the sofa opposite Korsak not relinquishing hold of her hand when they took their seat, resting their twined fingers on her thigh. Part of her wished she could throw the doctor over her shoulder and take her away from all of this mob bullshit and danger but she knew that was not an option. Exhaling on a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, mentally preparing to get into Detective Rizzoli mode. "Okay. Korsak. Spill it. You said Doyle's guys caught one of the German's men… Man. Am I the only one that feels like a douche for calling our guy 'the German?' I mean, really?" Maura rolled her eyes and squeezed their joined fingers to get her detective back on track.

Vince scrubbed his hand across his goatee and leaned forward, elbows propped on the knees of his wrinkled suit pants. "Yeah." His gaze flicked back and forth between the two women opposite. He stared off at some place to the right of the sofa as he recalled the events of the previous evening staring down at his watch with a sigh. "Doyle's men were able to pinch one of the gunmen and are…um…._working_ on getting him to talk now." His blue eyes settled on Maura not missing the way she seemed to process the new information with a frown of displeasure. "So…um, anyway. When the stooge gives up our guy's location, Doyle and his men will move in and find out who hired him in the first place." The older detective swallowed hard and sent Jane a pointed look before he delivered his next words. "Then Doyle will… send a message to end this."

Maura leaned forward and covered her face with her hands. She knew exactly what the message would be and no matter what the circumstances, she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of another's life being taken even it were to spare her own. The terrible deeds that person may have perpetrated in the span of his life was not an easy consolation for the troubled doctor. She spent her days with death. Life was precious to her. She sighed as strong fingers rubbed circles on her lower back and melted into the soothing gesture.

After a few minutes, Jane stood and began to pace, the fingers of her left hand curled around the butt of her gun in a grounding gesture while she worried the nail of her right thumb between her teeth. Shaking dark curls in the negative, she frowned and looked toward Korsak. "I don't like it. I don't like being left on the outside depending on Doyle to feed us information." Coming to a stop in front of her former partner briefly, she shot him a glare before continuing on her path, mind made up. "I want a piece of this _German_… Yeah. I can get the bastard to talk." Long fingers worried at the raised scars on her palms as her lower lip took the place of a ragged thumbnail.

Vince waved a hand when Maura made to stand and shook his head. He wasn't surprised by Jane's request in the least. He was more surprised it had taken her so long to voice it. If there was one thing that could always be expected from Jane Rizzoli, it was her fierce loyalty and protectiveness of those she loved and she damn well loved Maura Isles. Sighing, he felt every bit his age as the exhaustive schedule he'd been maintaining caused his shoulders to sag and his voice to come out worn. "Janie. We can't exactly be involved in this part of the process without breaking the law. Look. I think we could all use some rest and something good to eat. Doyle is coming by in…" Checking his watch, "…three hours to give us an update."

The news was anything but settling to the lanky detective. "Fuck the law, Vince and fuck Doyle." She stabbed a finger in the still sitting medical examiner's direction with a menacing glare. "This guy wants to kill Maura. _Kill _her, Vince. I will do whatever it takes to keep that from happening." She wasn't aware that Maura had moved until she found strong hands on her hips and her eyes snapped to worried hazel green.

"Jane." Dark eyes slid closed with the contact; she couldn't bare the emotion painted across the doctor's features. Taking a deep breath, she relished the familiar scent, the warm floral notes with a hint of spice that filled her nostrils and formed an involuntary mental image of Maura's face on the backs of her lids. _Shit. _Opening her eyes, she was met with a look of unadulterated fear and her heart broke, her hands coming up to wipe at a few stray tears.

Clearing his voice at the scene before him, Korsak stood and stretched. "I for one need a shower and a change of clothes not to mention some shuteye. Got to have my beauty rest if I'm going to maintain this look." Neither woman acknowledged his presence so he made his way toward the bedroom he had claimed as his own, stopping in the threshold to pick up his bag. "Just get some rest you two. We'll regroup and order food in… two hours. Things will look different after a little sleep."

The soft click of the door's latch announced that they were alone. Jane leaned in slowly and took waiting lips in a slow dance of a kiss, one that tried to reassure and apologize at the same time, her tongue picking up a hint of the green tea the doctor had been drinking as they left their beach hideaway in what seemed like years ago. She sighed as she also tasted the damp salt and kicked herself for forgetting how hard it was for Maura to process the violence of this underworld and the guilt that came with it. Reluctantly breaking apart, she leaned their foreheads together, thumbs caressing lightly freckled cheeks. "I'm sorry, Maur. I know this is hard. It's just… you know how I am when it comes to you. I can't help it. I…the thought of anyone hurting you…" Her jaw unclenched as their gaze locked and she laughed a little doing her best to diffuse the tension while stroking long fingers through tousled curls. "I get a little crazy. I can't help how I feel about you. I love you."

Maura's eyes drifted shut as she tucked herself into her lanky detective's embrace, molding their bodies together and gathering comfort from the contact. Taking a few settling breaths, allowing her fear for Jane's safety on her behalf to subside, she placed a warm, open mouthed kiss to her spot on the hollow of the detective's neck, humming at the familiar taste. Looking up to find a loving gaze, she stood on tiptoe to give one more kiss before twining the fingers of their hands, her eyes pleading. "We need to get some rest. Will you please just hold me?"

Jane smiled and led her toward the stairs. "You never have to ask that, _ever_." Reaching the top, they entered the master suite and Jane kicked the door closed behind them, untangling herself for a brief moment to make sure the door was locked. She watched entranced as the object of her desire approached the left side of the bed, stripping her cotton sundress up over her head before laying it neatly across the corner chair and sliding easily under the ridiculously expensive linens, her lazy gaze locked on the detective's.

Swallowing hard Jane crossed the room and stood on her side of the bed, her eyes never leaving those of her love's as a smirk blossomed. "You really think I'm going to get any sleep with you like that..." She waved her hand between them while removing her slacks and shirt.

Maura smiled as her eyes traveled down the detective's long strong legs before returning. "Wrinkles, Jane. And, yes. I do. You need the rest and I intend to make sure you get it." She held back the duvet so her detective could join her in the middle of the king sized bed, immediately locking her down in a tangle of arms and legs, her face nestled against warm skin. Dropping a kiss along a prominent collar bone, the doctor's skilled fingers began to lightly glide over olive skin, tracing random patterns in an attempt to lull her captive into submission. Voice quiet and sincere, she whispered against tan flesh, "I love you, Jane. Now sleep." She smiled again when a long arm squeezed her closer and felt a soft kiss on the top of her head. She almost missed the muffled, pouty 'Fine' breathed into her hair and sighed at Jane's childish streak.

"Yurbosssy," Was slurred by tired lips that just had to have the last word.

"And you are stubborn." The doctor smiled as she recognized the deepening breathing patterns and snuggled closer. Taking a chance, she whispered into the nothingness, "But I love you anyway."

When Jane's eyes cracked open again, she immediately realized two things; it was much later in the day than she expected based on the slant of the sun and Maura was no longer by her side. Dressing quickly, she threaded her belt back through the loops and snapped her gun in place before exiting the bedroom, descending the stairs two at a time. The smell of food caused her stomach to rumble and she could hear additional voices coming from the opposite end of the room, closer to the dining area.

When she found the source of those voices she stopped short, taking in the scene, her heart rate ratcheting. Patrick Doyle and his scar faced friend were sitting at one end of the long dining room table talking with Korsak who was leaned against the high-backed leather dining chair, brows furrowed. Maura sat at the opposite end of the table scribbling on a yellow legal pad. As she hadn't been noticed yet, Jane made her way over to the studious doctor, leaning down and whispering close to her ear catching her by surprise. "Remember that talk we had about you leaving my sight. Please don't do that again." A gentle kiss to tousled honey brown curls weakened the blow of her statement as she collapsed into the captain's chair at the end of the table, the medical examiner at the corner on her right. She smiled at their immediately twined fingers. _God. I love this woman._

Maura's voice was low, keeping their words between the two of them and away from the men at the other end lost in their own close knit exchange. Rubbing her thumb lightly across a raised scar, the doctor smiled as she looked into deep brown eyes. "You needed your rest, Jane. I'm sorry but I didn't want to wake you when it wasn't necessary." Nodding her head to the side, "They just arrived moments ago. If you had slept much longer, I would've have woken you myself." Smiling devilishly, her voice lowered and her brow arched. "In a very pleasant manner I might add." She was well aware that such flirty banter was probably out of place in their dire situation but that was the exact reason she chose to continue; the stolen glances and passionate kisses, the innuendo of things to come. She knew the sense of one normal component would ground Jane and it grounded her as well. Just the realization that outside of the mayhem they were wrapped up in, they had found each other, professed their love and were ready to start something new together. Against all of the present odds, something beautiful emerged. _That _is what got her through her moments of doubt and overwhelming anger.

"Oh, hey, Jane. You're up." Korsak's voice was brighter and he looked more alert after a shower and new clothes and apparently some much needed sleep and a shave. The older detective took in the two women huddled together at the other end of the table with a smile. He loved Jane like a daughter but over the years, they…Frost, Jane, Maura…they had become a tight knit family and he would risk anything to keep it that way.

Jane's patented smirk was immediate. "Yep. I'm up. I see the doorman isn't very discriminating with who he lets in." The kick to her shin was swift and hard and she was barely able to contain the "Umpthh" as she found piercing hazel green. Shaking her head a little she calmed. "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy. Fill me in on the latest." She could feel Paddy Doyle's watching her, sizing her up as he prepared to speak. She met that gaze with one of her own as her right hand remained twined with the doctor's resting on top of the glossy wood of the table. She refused to bend under any circumstances and stared back in anticipation.

Doyle didn't disappoint. With a faint nod, his eyes narrowed and his misleadingly soft voice filled the air, his eyes lingering on Jane. "As you know, we captured one of the German's men during the raid. After hours of…discussion, it became apparent that we weren't getting anywhere. He has since been allowed to escape custody."

Jane was on her feet before she knew it, her wince of pain turned into a grimace, her voice grinding. "What the hell? You let him _go_?" She shook off Korsak's warning glare but calmed at the small hand on her forearm, her voice losing some of its pitch. "You let him go Doyle? I don't get it… he was the only link we had to the asshole that tried to blow me up… us up."

Hand raised in a placating gesture, the mobster waited patiently for the detective to retake her seat, encouraged by his daughter's not so gentle tug. "We allowed the man to escape and have eyes on him. He will need to do two things before sundown; seek medical attention and convince his boss that he did not share any pertinent information during the time he was off the grid." Twisting the large ring on his finger, "Otherwise, he's as good as dead. All we do now is wait on the call from my men with the location. Then we'll take care of the problem." Spreading his hands wide on the table, Patrick Doyle stood. "Can I have a moment, Detective?"

Jane shot Maura a look, brow raised as she followed the older man out onto the balcony and into the early evening air, the door sliding smoothly shut behind them. "If you are planning on tossing me over, you'll have to deal with your daughter and she may not look it, but she's a feisty one… _AND_ she can make your death look like an accident." Doyle chuckled and shoved his hands into his coat pocket, withdrawing a small envelope and handing it to the confused detective, who took it with a slight amount of trepidation.

Hands on the railing, Paddy looked out over the spectacular view of twinkling lights, more visible as the sun sank, addressing the younger woman without shifting his head. "You care a great deal for my daughter." It was not a question; rather a statement of indisputable fact. "Maura has not exactly had an easy, loving life. I blame myself in part for that…we, her mother and I, gave her up to keep her safe." Clearing his throat, he faced Jane. "If the operation tonight should take an unexpected turn, you will need to get her out of Boston to a safe place." Glancing to the envelope held precariously between long fingers, he continued, his voice taking on a chilling conviction. "I have made certain choices in my time and done many bad things. I never meant for my actions to affect my daughter's life but here we are. There is information in that envelope; bank accounts, real estate located all across the country… a few in Mexico and Europe...the names of trusted associates that can help you with new identities should the need arise… Jane." He waited for shocked deep brown to find his own, "I trust you with this information. I trust you with my daughter's life. She loves you. Keep her safe. Make her happy." With those words, he turned and was gone leaving the stunned detective standing in the night chill, mouth agape. Had she really just been given approval to date a mob boss' daughter?

Leaning her lithe form against the railing, dark brows furrowed as she really thought about the weight of their current situation. Her rough thumb massaged the coarse paper of the envelope absentmindedly as she heard the echo of his words. If their plan didn't work, if something were to happen to Doyle and the whole thing went to hell, Maura would be an open target. Was she prepared for that? For leaving Boston behind in order to make sure the doctor was safe… that the woman she loved beyond all reason could live without the threat of retribution? Yes. HELL YES. She didn't even need to deliberate. Yes, she would do it. Of course it would be hard to leave her family but Maura came first now. The detective took in a ragged breath of cooling evening air as she stuffed the envelope in the pocket of her slacks, her mind a million miles away.

She wasn't surprised when she heard the slide of the glass doors some moments later or the feel of warm arms around her waist and an equally warm kiss placed between her shoulder blades. She smiled in spite of herself, her heart picking up a beat. "Hey," she whispered into the night before pulling the doctor around to rest in front of her, tucking their bodies in, long arms clasped at the small of Maura's back pushing her gently against the cold metal barrier. "Hey there, you." Her grin was wide as she captured soft lips in a slow tangle, their bodies moving closer with need as tongues slid welcomingly together, igniting a fire in each that served as a stark reminder of what was on the line. Jane needed the contact like she needed air. In the sea of uncertainty that they had been navigating she was thankful to have this one true solid. Her love was her anchor in this. If she kept that focus, they could make it through.

Maura tried to regain her breath, holding onto Jane, leaned up against the balcony railing. Her eyes traced well known features trying to garner any signs of her fath…the sperm donor's conversation. She couldn't deny the warmth she felt in her chest presently any more than she could stop the stupid grin on her face. She loved this woman more than anything; scientific… _anything_ be damned. Still, the reality of their situation made itself known in her mind and she knew that she had been side stepping a certain subject that could no longer be avoided. Cradling an angular jaw their gaze locked as her thumbs moved lightly across soft skin, uncontrollable tears stinging her eyes. "You want to go on this raid, don't you?" Before there was an answer, the doctor's head dropped to rest against the detective's chest, her small hands pulling them closer. "I know you, Jane. I won't ask you not to go." She swallowed hard. "Just know that I love you. I… I won't ask you to stay." Her heart was breaking. While she didn't believe in such a phenomenon, she couldn't deny the physical ache she was experiencing currently at the thought of her detective leaving and joining the fight. But she would find the strength somewhere.

Jane couldn't deny it… she did _want _to be a part of the raid but there was more at stake now than her need for revenge. She had Maura to consider. The picture was SO much bigger than they had originally planned. Swallowing hard she found her voice, tired raspy but direct as her thumb lifted the chin of the face buried in her shoulder. "Maur. Hey, look at me." When she had full attention, Jane continued, stroking her fingers through soft locks. "Yes. I _do _want to go on this mission but _no _I'm not. I'm not leaving you. That whole 'out of sight' thing works both ways." Smoothing her thumbs along the crease in Maura's forehead, she smiled slightly. "So you can stop with your worried face. You're gonna give yourself wrinkles and I don't want my old lady looking _old._" That earned her a glare and a pinch to her good side. "Shit! Really?"

That was three hours and forty-five…no three hours and forty-eight minutes ago; exactly three hours thirty-two minutes since Doyle got the call and he and Korsak left to run it down and Jane felt like she was going to lose it. Standing from her spot next to Maura on the sofa she paced over to the window and back alternating rubbing furiously at the scars on her palms with drumming her fingers against her thigh. Scrubbing her hands over her face on her return circuit, she bumped into the mountain of Sean O'Malley who almost dropped the coffee mug in his hand.

"Damn, Detective. Sorry. I…um, didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought you might could use some coffee."

Looking a bit sheepish, Jane took the mug with a nod. "Thanks." One sip and her grimace was immediate followed by her spitting the mouthful of brown liquid back into the cup. "Oh my _god_!" Swiping the back of her hand across her mouth, "That is _not _coffee. _Blech! _Is there any kerosene around to get that nasty-ass taste out of my mouth?"

Rolling his eyes, Sean grunted his agreement with a shrug, taking the mug back. "Instant." That explained the liquid offense against nature. "S'all we got."

Wild curls shook in disgust as the detective returned to her pacing, long fingers taking up taps on a lean thigh. "I'd rather have my fingernails plucked out a bazillion times over…but thanks anyway," she threw over her shoulder, the monotonous clack of her shoes filling the otherwise peaceful silence. Turning again, it was Maura that she found in her path, brow raised and a definite look of frustration gracing her delicate features.

The medical examiner was experiencing high levels of anxiety with each minute that passed without word from Vince or her… Doyle. Jane's incessant pacing and fidgeting was getting the better of her patience which was typically endless. Placing both hands on the detective's narrow waist to stop her momentum she took a deep breath. "Jane." She smiled to temper the harshness of her next words. "You are driving me crazy. And I don't mean just a little. Well, while I don't subscribe to the idea that a person can actually cause mental illness, I might have to make an exception if you continue." Placing a kiss to pouty lips, she chuckled. "We are in the epicenter for wealth in the Boston metropolitan area. I would imagine that you could find any number of Starbucks in any direction without much effort. As a matter of fact, I noticed one only two blocks from the north corner of this building when we arrived. Why don't you work off some of this nervous energy and go get you a decent cup of coffee? Please? For my sanity's sake?"

Dark eyes narrowed as she pulled the doctor into her arms. "Did you just say that you _imagine _that there _might _be a Starbucks close by because you know that's the same as guessing right?" Her voice sing song, "Dr. Isles gueeessed." She waggled her brows and laughed at the petulant glare, dropping a light kiss on a wrinkled forehead. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Jane." Oh no. There is was. The 'be reasonable' tone. "It's two blocks and you need a task to focus that beautiful mind on. You tend to become highly agitated when you are unable to participate directly in the action." _Since when have you ever seen me not able to step up? _Maura smiled her best smile, the one that usually got her way where her detective was concerned. Smoothing her hands along the curve of Jane's lower back, she scratched slow patterns with manicured nails. "I'll take a cappuccino with…"

"One percent milk. Yeah, yeah. I know." The detective pursed her lips as she thought things over, frowning at the fact that the woman in her arms knew her so well. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she continued the internal deliberations distracted by the fiery trail the doctor's fingers were leaving on her skin.

"Jane. Go. I'll be fine and I could use a good cup of coffee. Oh! And one of those raspberry scones." Her blinding smile was the final nail in Jane's proverbial coffin. Brushing her lips gently across the detective's, she whispered into the kiss. "Hurry back. I will miss you." Looking into softening brown eyes, she added with a smirk. "And I _really _miss that scone."

Jane glared at the doctor and stepped away, unable to contain the small smile. "Look at you Dr. Isles… all full of sarcasm. Not sure I like you taking away my best material but fine. I'll go get your fancy _raspberry _scone. Five minutes. I won't be long." With a nod to Sean, "I'll bring you one too. Coffee. Not a pastry." With one more glance to Maura, she pulled her shirt down over her weapon and left the condo with a wink.

Roughly fifteen minutes later the lanky detective smirked and rolled her eyes, balancing the tray and the scone for the princess. It was the scone and the abnormal amount of annoying yuppie patrons in need of high end coffee that had put her behind schedule. She used the key card to enter the deserted lobby, punching the call button for the elevator when her phone buzzed on her hip. _Finally! _Snatching the phone, Jane's words were breathless and expectant. "Tell me you got the bastard Korsak…" The rest of her sentence was cut short by her former partner's loud words.

"Where are you now Jane? It's Sean… he's our guy. His men rolled on him… nailed the scar on his face in detail." Ringing. Rushing blood took away her ability to hear anything else or respond. She watched mesmerized as the tray of coffee splashed and bounced against the marble floor before everything snapped back into play in fast forward. Unholstering her Glock, she stabbed the call button again, glancing at the register above.

"Fuck!" Off at a run she slammed through the doorway to the stairwell, long legs eating up the distance between herself and Maura. "Korsak, I'm in the lobby…I fucking left her with him…Doyle… he said he was cleared." Breathing was becoming more difficult and she stumbled and fell hard somewhere between the second and third floor, the phone clattering away and through the crack before shattering moments later somewhere below. _Son of a bitch! Fuck! _Hauling herself up, Jane grabbed the railing and pushed forward finally bursting through the fifth floor door, falling again to her hands and knees. Her ribs felt like they were on fire and she couldn't get enough oxygen. _Fuck! Get to Maura. One focus! One focus. Get the fuck up!_

Jane stood on shaky legs and swiped her hand across her sweaty brow, grinding her teeth and her resolve. She assumed a shooter's stance and approached the door to 510, activating the keyless entry and quietly stepping into the great room, dark intense eyes sweeping right and left following the sights of her gun. She stopped short and sucked in a hiss of breath at the gruesome scene before her. _What the hell? _The body of Sean O'Malley lay in a pool of blood, his throat slashed, eyes empty. Temporarily caught off guard, there was no chance to react as the antique lamp was shattered over the back of her head, stealing her last conscious thought as she fell to the floor in a heap. _Maura._

**You made it to the end! Please let me know what you think. I promise, I'm already at work on the next chapter! Thanks again. You guys are so awesome!**


	15. Found

**A/N: Hello again! I had this ready to go when I left town for a long weekend thinking I could post. My place didn't have internet! How is that even possible these days? Oh well, so sorry. This is probably the next to last chapter, one to follow to fill in some possible holes. As always, your reviews have been amazing and I really appreciate all of you. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like!**

_Jane stood on shaky legs and swiped her hand across her sweaty brow, grinding her teeth and her resolve. She assumed a shooter's stance and approached the door to 510, activating the keyless entry and quietly stepping into the great room, dark intense eyes sweeping right and left following the sights of her gun. She stopped short and sucked in a hiss of breath at the gruesome scene before her. What the fuck? The body of Sean O'Malley lay in a pool of blood, his throat slashed, eyes empty. Temporarily caught off guard, there was no chance to react as the antique lamp was shattered over the back of her head, stealing her last conscious thought. _Maura.

Maura stepped out of the steaming shower and rolled her neck and shoulders. She was correct in that it certainly had alleviated some of the stress she had been feeling, manifesting as tightened muscles in her upper body. She toweled off quickly and redressed in fresh clothing; yoga pants and a form fitting t-shirt with an innocuous design over the left side of her chest. Really? What was that? She peered in the mirror as she loosened the bun she had used to keep her hair mostly dry. Turning to the side; a dragon… some sort of fierce looking mythological creature? She rolled her eyes wondering what Jane had been thinking when she bought it. Although, she had to admit, the color complimented her skin tone and hair and she _had_ chosen several dresses from the Alexander McQueen spring line back in February in this exact shade. With a heavy sigh, she smoothed her hands over the soft cotton. She _really_ missed her closet although her detective certainly had colorful taste in clothing.

_Jane_. Her reflection displayed the grin on her face. Slipping the vintage Cartier watch on that she had been given at Med School graduation by her parents, she made note of the time. Jane should be back any moment. The thought alone made her feel like her stomach was… quivering? She had heard the term 'butterflies in the stomach' and had always scoffed at such an absurd notion. Now? Now, she wasn't so sure.

Unlocking the bathroom door, Maura breezed through the master suite with the smile on her face she reserved for her detective, the fresh scent of her shower billowing around as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She stopped mid-way at the sound of shattering glass. She smirked in spite of herself. If her lanky detective had returned from the coffee run, there was no telling what she had knocked over and broken. Priceless artifacts meant nothing to her it seemed. Jane was all passion and fury, long arms and legs in the way she moved; it was the same way she lived her life and the doctor loved that about her. Shrugging and shaking her head with a smile, she continued on to the second floor landing with a scolding that evaporated on her tongue the moment she took in the scene below. Jane… lying face down on the floor not moving and Sean… all the blood. Her hand flew to her mouth and she couldn't control the scream. "Jane!"

Her first instinct was to get to her love but she froze two steps down at the cold, heartless dark eyes that met her own. "Looks like it's just you and me _Doctor _Isles." The laugh was anything but light, full of scorn and anger as the figure approached the stairs. "I'm really going to enjoy this." Seconds seemed hours. Maura's gaze flickered to Jane's prone form before she was pushed to action, fleeing back into the master suite and throwing the lock. "Shit!" For the first time, the fact that the door was glass struck the doctor like a physical blow; it was no longer an aesthetic creation but a liability; it offered little to no protection. _Think Maura! _Her heart rate exploded in her chest with the copious amounts of adrenaline being dumped into her bloodstream, the fight or flight response screaming in her brain and her worries for the unconscious detective. She had no idea if she were… "No! Come on!" she hissed into the empty room frantically searching for anything she could possibly use as a weapon, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees. _God, Jane. Please be okay. I can't… not without you. Just hang on. I'm coming for you._

She ducked instinctively and covered her head as the door exploded into thousands of pieces of safety glass, the hard tap of the gun butt sending shiny beads skittering across the hardwood floor like the remnants of a broken diamond necklace. Wide eyes flashed to the gaping ruin of the custom made doorway, heart rate ratcheting even higher at the sight of the lowered gun barrel leading the intruder into the bedroom. Maura recalled their one and only meeting a few days prior; she had been extremely condescending to Linda Rhodes, blaming her for the extent of Jane's injuries and her poor care. This wasn't about hurt feelings or pride though. She recognized the look in the older woman's eyes; she had seen Jane arrest an unfathomable number of Boston's toughest murderers with that same hate-filled glare.

Reacting quickly, the doctor grabbed the first thing her hands could find, a truly unappealing but clearly expensive linear bronze statue that resembled a tall, thin man holding a spear about twenty inches in height. Her motion fluid, she lunged forward and swung the makeshift weapon in a wide arc, making solid contact with the cold metal of the Barretta, sending it flying back through the doorway and clattering down the stairs if her hearing could be trusted above the roar of her pulse. She misjudged the proximity needed for the attack though and found herself within arm's reach of the furious woman.

The fist that connected with her left eye sent her reeling backwards, the pain leaving her stunned and blinking furiously as she stumbled to find balance, tripping against the edge of the bed and falling onto her back with a thud. Linda was on her in an instant, straddling her waist and grasping at her flailing arms, finally pinning them above the doctor's head with a nasty leer. "I'm going to enjoy taking your life the same way Doyle took my father's." Her voice was oily and thick, her hatred permeating slight hints of a German accent that weren't present before.

Maura's eyes widened and her struggle continued; her need to know the facts a part of her being that didn't discriminate between the day to day and life threatening. Struggling against the vice like grip that held her wrists, "You. You are the German. The…" The slap was immediate and she tasted blood on her lip, her ears ringing.

"You don't get to talk!" Another backhand and the doctor felt light headed. Closing her eyes against all the pain, she thought of Jane downstairs needing medical attention. _Focus. One focus. _

Muscles burned in her attempts to push back. "I don't know who your father was but…" Marshaling all of her strength, Maura twisted her legs and bucked her hips off the ground, shifting balance and throwing the older woman to the side, the same way she had done with her lanky detective in their sparring contest that won her a free glass of wine; the _good_ wine. So much more was at stake now. Scrambling backward, she kicked hard against the advancing woman landing a solid blow to her shoulder that stopped Linda long enough for the doctor to retreat to the connecting bathroom and slam the door shut, frantic fingers fumbling with the standard twist lock.

Fury boiled through the older woman as she slammed her body against wood with a grunt. "Tommy O'Rourke was my father you selfish _bitch_! Your _father _had him killed because of _you!_" She spat as she charged the door again, pleased at the slight splintering sounds. One more hit and she could end this. Dragging a sleeve over her brow, she pulled a scalpel from her pocket and unsheathed the protective guard, gripping it tightly in her right hand in anticipation. She could almost feel and smell the other woman's blood and it reinforced her resolve, made her smile at the thought of exacting her revenge.

The medical examiner searched the large bath frantically, gasping audibly at the identity of the crazed woman's father. Technically, Patrick Doyle had murdered Tommy O'Rourke to send a message to any other would-be mob assassins that his family, Maura Isles was off limits. Toilet paper. Fresh linens. Towels. Hair products. Cuticle scissors. The doctor rifled through the mostly empty drawers, her eyes snapping over to the door at the distinct sound of splitting wood. She was out of time. Moving away, she clenched her hands around her only finds. Jane would most definitely have something sarcastic to say if she could see her now. _Jane. _Maura took a deep breath and willed her thumping heart to slow waiting for the next blow that would bring her attacker inside. She wasn't wrong. The expensive teak casing was no match for the repeated abuse and fractured around the locking mechanism, flying off in shards.

Stumbling forward through the door, Linda braced herself and steadied her weapon, locking eyes with the determined doctor. Her sneer was immediate. "Are you going to fight me with a pair of nail scissors _doctor_?" She shook her head and stepped closer, "You have no idea what I've gone through to get to you… get close to Doyle." A look of disgust marred her ugly, contorted face as she sized up her petite prey. "I had to sleep with that dumb fuck Sean as my way in." She didn't miss the widening of hazel green eyes and lunged forward only to have the nimble doctor sidestep and remain out of reach in a parrying move. "A little rough sex and professions of undying love and I had him convinced that he should be the one in charge of Paddy's clan. Stupid motherfucker…But it was worth it, you know…to watch you bleed out…revenge for my father."

Maura felt like her body was thrumming on high alert listening to the clearly disturbed woman babble on about what a _good _man and father O'Rourke had been. She breathed in as much oxygen as she could while waiting for the inevitable play; a physical engagement that she would either win or lose. Her mind flashed again to Jane. No. _NO. _She would not lose. Linda's face telegraphed her move and the doctor braced for the rush. Moving to the side to minimize her profile, she raised the hidden can of hairspray and aimed for the older woman's face as she brought the tiny blade down hard into an exposed thigh and pulled forward, ripping skin and muscle before swinging the aerosol can into the other woman's skull.

The roar was deafening in the tiled room. Linda swiped at her burning eyes with her shirtsleeve as she crumpled to the floor and grabbed for the doctor. "_BITCH!_" She thrust out toward the blurry retreating form, swinging her blade as she did and taking great satisfaction at the resistance she felt and the resulting scream.

A firestorm of pain seared up Maura's leg and to her brain as she clambered forward out of the crazed woman's grasp, the four inch gash on the back of her calf pouring blood down her leg and making her excruciating barefoot steps unsure and slippery across the hardwoods. She had to get to Jane and prayed that she still had her gun. _God. What if? _No. Dr. Maura Isles did not deal in 'what ifs.' Reaching the stairs, her pace quickened, eyes focused on her detective's prone body. "Jane!" she shouted as she descended almost to the bottom when she slipped and lost her footing, tumbling down the remaining few stairs and landing with a jarring thud. Temporarily stunned, she found herself looking up at the immaculate vaulted ceilings wanting desperately to rest right where she lay. The pain of the fall and the wound in her calf reminded her to move. She didn't have much time before Linda would be able to see again. Rolling onto her side, she raised herself up on yoga toned arms with renewed determination. Everything she held dear was on the line and she would not stop now… couldn't stop. Biting her lip, she half crawled half stumbled to her fallen love.

Her eyes scanned the familiar lanky body for any outward signs of trauma as she gently rolled her over onto her back. She barely registered the tears that were falling now as the hand that was supporting dark curls came back stained in blood while the other registered a strong steady pulse beneath her fingers. "Jane," she breathed brushing hair away as deep brown eyes fluttered and focused on her. "Maur-raa? Wha…"

"That's it baby. Come on, look at me." Her eyes searched the nearby area for the detective's gun, finally landing on the Glock underneath a nearby end table. "It's going to be okay. I love you." She smiled through her tears as she made her move toward the weapon only to be yanked up and onto her feet by the hair of her ponytail, a shriek of pain escaping her lips.

Finally. Linda was _finally_ going to get her revenge against Patrick Doyle, the man that had taken her remaining family from her. She had only just been kicked out of medical school for cheating when her mother fell ill. It was then that she learned the name of her biological father and where she could find him. After burying her precious mom, she booked a passage for the United States leaving Germany and her derailed life behind for good. Landing in Boston, she took a job waitressing in a dive in Southie, keeping her ears open to figure out a way to contact a powerful man she didn't know with hopes that eventually, her persistence would pay off.

And that it did four months later. Their first meeting was hidden from everyone, away from prying eyes he had said. At the mention of her mother's name, he had welcomed her with open arms, keeping her identity secret from his organization but supporting her and meeting her every chance he had. He was her _vater _her _papa. _And this woman's father had taken it all away. Fury boiling anew, she wrenched a slender arm up behind the doctor, pleasure tingling along her spine at the cry of pain when the joint was pushed beyond normal flexibility. Her scalpel placed firmly against a raging pulse point, she growled into the medical examiner's ear. "Now you are going to pay… Doyle is going to feel my loss." Yanking harder on the arm pinned between them she delighted in the bite of pain. Her voice lowered, "Then I'm going to kill that bitch girlfriend of yours… slice her from ear to ear like I did O'Malley." She laughed at the renewed but fruitless struggle.

"Drop your weapon!" Jane was on her feet, gun in hand, staring down the barrel at the crazy nurse Cratchet that had taken care of her and who now held a scalpel to Maura's throat. She had to fight the urge to touch the faint scar on her own left by Hoyt. Her growl was fierce as she circled forward, noting the fact that Linda had Maura too tight for a shot. "Let her go or I swear to God the last thing you'll see after a long and painful death is my face sending you off to hell." Blinking rapidly against the pain in her head, she didn't miss the bruising on the doctor's face and lips or the pooling blood on her left leg. Her girl had obviously put up one hell of a fight. Pride lost out to the fury that roiled inside her gut and her focus narrowed. _Shit! She couldn't make the shot. Not with Maura…_

"Shoot the hostage, Jane." It was the doctor's clear and trusting voice that locked their gaze together, the detective's dark brows arching to her hairline in shock. The trust in that one look would've sent Jane to her knees under any other circumstances; so unguarded and raw, full of unquestioning and undeniable love.

Shaking dark unruly hair, the detective's reply was immediate. "What? _NO_. Maura. I'm not going to shoot you. Fuck no." Still she angled for any breach in the nurse's grasp that would leave her a clear opening. "I'm going to shoot Nurse Crazy Bitch instead." Doing her best to draw the stocky woman's ire and attention away from her hostage, she smirked as they continued moving counterclockwise, maintaining the same distance between them with Linda doing too good of a job of using the doctor as a shield. Jane could feel blood and sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she took in Maura's appearance. She didn't like the ghostly pallor of normally pale skin or the amount of blood coating the lower part of her leg and foot. Her jaw clenched as she addressed the older woman, her voice low and deadly. "Here's a tip you crazy _fucking bitch_. You hit a Homicide Detective over the head; you better damn well take her gun."

"I trust you, Jane." Again, Maura's calming voice and those eyes. "I do. You have always placed high in your quals… expert marksman status. Just…maybe in the thigh but please try to avoid the femoral artery or in my shoulder…but not my right because that might impair the precision of my…"

Linda couldn't believe these two were carrying on a conversation like she wasn't in the room, sharp blade pressed against delicate flesh, in control of the situation. She should've killed the loud mouthed detective when she had the chance. "Would you two just shut the _fuck _up!" The sting of cold surgical steel breaching alabaster skin stopped the doctor's words as she grimaced and tried to bite down on the whimper that escaped against her will at the burning pain.

Jane's rage exploded at the sight of warm, red blood trickling down and leaching into the collar of the medical examiner's t-shirt. "You motherfucking _son of a bitch_! I swear to _god_…I'm going to kill you and enjoy every second of it. You touch her again… you touch her again and I'll drag it out that much longer I swear I will." Her hands were shaking and she didn't even realize.

Linda's voice was icy as she pressed the blade a little deeper, eliciting another cry from her human barrier. She was enjoying this. The anguished look on the detective's face was making her brave, filling her with an entitled sense of power. "You aren't going to shoot her because you are in love with her. Isn't that right, Detective? Face it. I'm going to win this one."

Jane wanted to protest but couldn't deny the truth of her feelings. She would without hesitancy give up her own life for the doctor's but she wasn't about to let this crazy woman out of her sight. Maura's calm voice washed over her and steadied her, their eyes locked in a silent conversation outside of what the doctor was saying. "Shoot the hostage, Jane. It's the only way... You were right." With a slight smile and a tiny nod, "You won't hear me say that often." The smile was comforting and forgiving and something else. It was then that the detective knew what was about to happen and her eyes grew wide, her grip tightening around her gun as she watched the doctor latch onto the arm across her chest and slacken her stance, falling forward and catching her abductor off guard. Without a second thought, the barrel of her Glock lined up and she squeezed off a shot, watching Linda fall backward while Maura slumped forward onto the floor. It all happened within fractions of seconds but Jane felt like she would live it forever, slowed down in stark detail. The bullet fired from her hand left a deep red swath across the medical examiner's thigh before embedding in her intended target.

Rushing forward, her eyes flickered over Maura's still body as she advanced on the woman who was responsible for the bruises on the doctor's face and the gash across her calf that was still bleeding more than the detective would've liked. She didn't have her handcuffs but she could make do, grabbing the cord from the shattered lamp as she roughly shoved the older woman onto her stomach, binding her wrists like a champion rodeo cowboy. Aware that her shot probably shattered the woman's femur, she placed her knee over the wound and leaned forward, smiling at the cry of agony, her lips close to the other woman's ear and her voice a fierce whisper. "You are SO fucking lucky that I'm a member of law enforcement or I would kill you right now." With a harsh and painful shove she made her way over to the still unmoving doctor.

Her dark eyes swept over Maura's still and bruised face before moving to her more pressing injuries. Fear and guilt oozed… clawed its way up her spine from somewhere deep inside and she felt panicked. Cradling Maura's face, she leaned in and brushed their lips gently together, tears stinging at her eyes. "Come on, sweetie. Open your eyes for me." She stripped off her outer shirt and ripped it in two, moving down the doctor's body to wrap the material tightly around the gash on her lower leg eliciting a slight moan from the still unconscious medical examiner. _Shit! That's… _bad_. I never should've left her…FUCK! _Clenching her jaw, she examined the bullet graze, carefully pulling back the torn lycra fabric. It didn't appear to be too deep and the bleeding was easily controllable. Using the remaining half of her shirt she wrapped it gingerly around before tying it off. _Okay. Okay. Breathe Rizzoli._

"I hope I fucking cut an artery and she bleeds out on you, the cunt. Serves her right, stupid bitch."

Jane's reaction was swift, turning toward the bound woman and smashing her fist against an unsuspecting jaw. The satisfying crunch far outweighed the pain to her injured left hand. Her heart pounding in her chest, she leaned in close, eyes dark and voice a low sinister growl. "Say another word and I _will_ kill you." Reaching behind she grabbed her gun and pulled the hammer back placing the muzzle against Linda's temple. "You hurt the one I love… what makes you think I shouldn't end you right here?" Her breath came in hot pants as her finger twitched across the trigger of her Glock. She wouldn't do it. Would she? If the woman had actually killed…

"Jane." The voice was nothing but a whisper but the detective would've heard it in a crowd of a thousand people. Turning abruptly, she allowed the other woman's head to drop to the floor with a painful thump, locking eyes with cloudy hazel green and sliding over to cradle the doctor in her arms. Brushing a few strands of hair back she smiled widely as she watched focus return. "Hey." _Thank you, God. _"Welcome back sweetie. How are you feeling?" She couldn't help herself, closing the distance and pressing their lips together gently.

"OOoww." The detective jerked back before a small hand at the back of her neck held her in place and pulled her closer, the kiss deepening through shared tears. "Mmm. My lip is split… OOW! GOD!" Jerking in Jane's lap, Maura registered the pain in her lower extremities like a sudden fire no longer dulled by adrenaline. "Jane." Her voice came out quiet and shaky. "We… we need to apply a tournicate to the laceration on my calf… stop the blood flow." Feeling a little hazy, she blinked several times in a desperate attempt to retain her focus. "I…Jane?" Her lids slipped closed.

The detective's panic was immediate, her heart slamming against her chest wall as she pulled the limp doctor closer. "Maur. _MAURA! _Come on…Open your eyes, sweetie. I need you with me dammit! God. _PLEASE!_" At that moment the door slammed against the wall and she looked up to find a flushed Korsak and Patrick Doyle entering the room guns drawn. "Here! Over here! We need an ambulance now Vince! Maura's hurt…we…we need to get her to the hospital." She could see the confusion on both men's faces as they took in the gruesome sight of Sean's lifeless corpse in a halo of blood and the battered trio of women. Tired beyond measure and scared for Maura, Jane tried to make the recap brief. "She," nodding toward the appropriately frightened Linda Rhodes, "is somehow behind all of this. I don't really know how…but she tried to kill us and I'm pretty sure she killed O'Malley."

"She's Tommy O'Rourke's daughter." All eyes shifted to the previously unconscious doctor, her hazel green eyes searching sluggishly for her detective's her voice barely above a whisper. "She told me that she wanted to kill me because my…" Her brows furrowed as she mulled over the words rolling them around in her mouth. "…because my… _father_ killed her's but I… Jane?" Eyes rolled back before she could focus again with every last ounce of strength the doctor possessed. "I'm vasovagal…too much blood loss. Shocky." Her smile was slight and meant only for Jane. "I'm sorry baaa..." With that, she slipped into darkness.

The younger detective's voice was in full panic mode as she pleaded with her former partner. "Korsak! We _NEED _that ambulance NOW!" Her voice broke on the last syllable as she placed a kiss to the now silent doctor's forehead. "It's okay, Maur. You're going to be okay. I'm so sorry…I shoulda never left you." Another kiss and she rocked their bodies together, whispering all the time, "I love you." Over and over. She prayed that it was enough.

Doyle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, his eyes boring a hole through the injured woman tied down with electrical wire. "You should let me and my people handle this." He itched to pull the trigger where he stood after witnessing his daughter's injuries and her current state.

Korsak's blue eyes found Jane's and she steadied herself and shook her head before locking onto Doyle's gaze and speaking with authority. "We will arrest her and process her through the system." Recognizing the protest launched through widened eyes and the flare of nostrils, she held up a hand. "Believe me…" She looked down at Maura and swallowed hard. "I would _really _like to have a go at her… make her feel what I feel right now but we… we can't." Her gaze found Vince's for support. "We took an oath and I think… I think we've played outside of our sandbox for long enough." Patrick Doyle's stare held her for what seemed like minutes with him searching her soul. Her voice came out a low rasp, full of conviction as she purposely stared him down. "I would kill anyone that threatens her life without hesitation. I love her that much but now is not that time." Nodding her head toward the bound woman, "She is no longer a threat." Recognizing his agreement, she dug her free hand into her pants pocket and pulled out the wrinkled and envelope, extending it toward the older man. "I think you might want this back."

Dark eyes narrowed as he reached for the creased and unopened coarse paper, his gaze locking on serious deep brown. He had to know. He had exposed a weak side and yet… "Why are you giving this back to me now?"

Jane's smile was small and tired as she placed a lingering kiss to Maura's forehead. "We won't be needing it at this point. We are staying in Boston…at least for the time being." Catching Korsak's eye and his non-verbal signals, she took on a tone of reluctance. "You need to leave now. EMTs and BPD will be here any minute." She didn't miss the look of regret that crossed the mobster's face as he watched his daughter's still form. "Hey. I've got her. I promise you… anyone that wants her will have to go through me and then some." She shared a knowing look with Vince as sirens sounded in the background, muffled from their fifth floor luxury condominium.

Their gaze held for a beat before Doyle disappeared through the doorway and Jane was left waiting for the paramedics, her eyes finding her former partner's with more thanks than she could possibly verbalize. His face began to blur a little around the edges and his voice had changed. She shook her head with a frown as she looked up at him again not missing the look of alarm as he grasped her shoulders. It didn't make sense… the room was spinning. Holding Maura protectively closer, she did her best to focus before the darkness claimed her as its own.

**THIRTY-SIX HOURS LATER**

Sitting up and propped against the expensive down pillows of her own bed, Maura sighed, shifting to find a comfortable spot, readjusting the glasses on her nose as she read the forensics journal resting lightly in her hands. Her bandaged left leg rested above the comforter with a pillow supporting her knee. Glancing to her left with a smile, she took in the sight of Jane Rizzoli, stretched out with reckless abandon, dark locks laying claim to 'her' side of the bed. The doctor couldn't help the small smile on her face.

She had awoken from the surgery that repaired the minor damage to the gastrocnemius muscles of her lower left leg to find Jane asleep at the side of her bed, still dressed the way she was before the doctor lost consciousness, blood stains and all, head resting against the thin hospital mattress with their fingers twined loosely together. She would find out later that the detective had refused medical care and signed herself out AMA even though she had sustained a second concussion in as many weeks; a dangerous precursor for multiple possible complications.

The doctor frowned while thinking about the possible dangers but was interrupted by the light tap against solid wood. Her eyes lifted to find Angela Rizzoli peeking around the opened door tentatively. Jane's mother had insisted on taking care of both women when they were released from the hospital and she didn't really offer an alternative much to the detective's grumbling dismay. Maura found her own voice quiet as she addressed the elder Rizzoli. "Is it time already? Would you like for me to wake her?" Due to her injuries, it was necessary to wake the detective on a schedule and as expected, each interruption was not well received.

Angela smiled and crossed the room toward her daughter bringing the comforting smell of basil, garlic and onion with her while shaking her head. "No. No. I've got this." If Maura were being honest, the look on the mother's face was kind of calculating and she wondered briefly if she were enjoying this as some sort of pay back for the detective 'dying.' Leaning close, Angela smiled sweetly back toward the medical examiner before placing her lips close to her daughter's ear, her voice a hoarse purr. "Get up baby. Come on."

Jane barely stirred if not for the furrowing of dark brows and a mumbled "Fivemoreminutes," plumping her pillow and hiding her face.

Maura watched as an objective observer as Angela winked in her direction and prepared for a direct assault. "Come on Jane, you're gonna be late!"

That seemed to do the trick as her detective shot up on the bed ramrod straight as she looked around trying to get her bearings while scrubbing her hands over her face and smacking her lips, dark brown eyes finally landing on her mother's. Shaking an aching head, "Are you for real, Ma? Gah! I can't _believe_ you!" Balled fists shook in the air before she fell back against Maura's ridiculously expensive but unbelievable comfortable pillows, glaring at her gloating mother as her voice changed to a whine. "_Whyyy_… whhhyyyy are you doing this to me? I just want to sleeeeep." Shooting pleading hooded eyes to the doctor, "Maaaaur. Maura, please make her stop." With that her lanky arm covered her eyes blocking out the light.

After her daughter answered the standard series of questions, Angela smiled at the medical examiner while approaching the door. "Can I get you girls anything?" She rolled her eyes at her first born's expected _'Yeah, my gun so I can shoot you' _and closed the door behind her.

Once alone and now wide awake, Jane slithered closer to Maura in the bed until she could run her fingers down an alabaster leg, careful of her injuries but grateful for the exposure. A long finger drawing patterns on the smooth skin just above the doctor's knee, she looked up to find amused hazel green, well-manicured brows arched. "Why are _you_ awake good doctor?" Her lips brushed against the pale skin of the doctor's thigh above the stark bandage where her bullet grazed precious flesh, a twinge of guilt twisting in her gut before she pushed it away. Her voice was all gravel and heat. "You know you are sexy as hell in your glasses… especially with that black eye."

Maura smiled down at her incorrigible detective and placed her reading material on the bedside table removing said eyewear while running her left hand through dark curls. "I was reading the latest techniques on determining time of death." She smiled widely as she could almost predict, if she believed in such a thing, her detective's response. Jane never left her unsatisfied in any manner.

Rolling dark eyes, she scowled and scrunched her nose with a grumble, "Oh, _yeah_. I can see how that is much more exciting than sleeping in the bed with me… or you know, other things we could be doing."

Maura's fingers continued to scratch hypnotically across the detective's scalp careful of the two stiches as she thought of her response; wanting to be tactful and not too harsh in reminding Jane of the dangers of sustaining back to back concussions without making her feel powerless. Sliding down into the bed, she captured pouty lips with her own allowing the kiss to deepen without restraint as they held each other closer, hands exploring over bare skin. Breaking apart for air, she leaned their foreheads together with a smile. "Jane. Let me be clear about something." She waited as dark brown narrowed in focus, placing another kiss to irresistible lips pulling back so she could look into dark eyes and read them. "I want you… all of the time. I'm not ashamed to admit that." Her grin was blinding. "Any time and any place even though I'm thankfully disciplined enough to discriminate." She smiled devilishly and waggled her brows. "I'm not going to tell you how many times we've shared a coffee in my office and I fantasized locking the door and having my way with you." The wide eyed look on Jane's face followed by a rakish smile and brow lift pushed her on as her voice softened and her sure fingers brushed across the detectives face and into her hair again. "You have sustained a second concussion in as many weeks and if we aren't careful and diligent in monitoring and rest… the possible consequences can be quite…" Tears stung her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. "Jane. Just please follow the rules for these next few weeks. I promise, we'll have our time."

Her Achilles heel; the doctor's tears. Jane smiled and pulled the medical examiner close already feeling the threads of slumber pulling her under but their positioning inadequate since Maura couldn't turn on her left side due to her stitches and the detective had been injured on her right. Already acclimated to sleeping in a tangled heap, Jane growled and shuffled out of the bed with a groan, catching puzzled hazel green as she rounded the bed. With a tired smile she gestured between them. "Scoot over." Watching a manicured brow furrow, she blew a few dark strands out of her eyes and sighed, again just waiving her hand as she helped the medical examiner with her supporting pillow. "Maur, just… scoot over. Trust me." She decided to use the doctor's tactics against her aiding her slower movements. Sliding back under the covers on the side opposite her usual, Jane joined the still suspect doctor in the middle of the bed. It was now or never. The pain from her rib fractures had decreased significantly from the date of her injury and she was willing to give this a try. Rolling gingerly onto her left side, she laid her head on the medical examiner's shoulder and closed her eyes and paused, taking a few quick breaths to get used to the new arrangement before stretching her arm out possessively across Maura's stomach and tangling their legs carefully together. There was a slight twinge of discomfort but she could live with it.

Smug with her success, she scraped her fingers under the hem of the oversized BPD t-shirt that had been chosen as sleepwear and traced soothing patterns across her love's stomach. Jane's voice was low and gravely as sleep tried to pull her back under. "You okay? Y'need another pillow for your leg? Don't lemme hurt you, Maur."

Extremely satisfied with the new arrangement, the doctor's arm curled around her half asleep detective and pulled her even closer, sleep beginning to make its presence known at the edge of wakefulness. Strong fingers found warm olive skin as a very contented sigh sounded between them. "No, sweetie. This is perfect…let's get some sleep okay? I love you." Warm wet lips on her neck sent a tingle down her spine and she smiled at the slurred declaration of love that she felt more than heard, finally feeling like she would be able to sleep.

**There it is guys. There will be another follow-up chapter that will explain a little more to wrap things up. I hope you liked! Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Aftermath

**A/N: here we are guys. This is a little fluff with some loose ends being tied up in the mix. I'm so thankful for all of the reviews and kind words. You guys are an amazing group of people! Kudos to you and thank you for the inspiration. If you have a second, let me know what you think. **

Approaching Maura's bedroom door with a glass of water and some pills, Angela Rizzoli shifted her cargo and wiped her hand on the apron she had found in Dr. Isles' kitchen before knocking lightly. She was still unsure about all of the details of what her two girls had been through and wasn't entirely sure she was ready to know but one thing she knew for certain; she wasn't ready to let her baby girl out of her sight for quite some time. Without a response, she quietly pushed the door open to take a peak. What she found left her speechless. Maura and Jane were tangled lovingly together with obvious care to the doctor's injured left leg. Angela couldn't seem to look away from Jane who was laid across her petite friend, her forehead smooth for once and peaceful in countenance, her bare arm draped possessively across the doctor's stomach. Angela had suspected there was more to their relationship than strictly friendship but Jane had always managed to evade her mother's probing and meddling. Padding softly over to the bed, she placed the medication and water on the doctor's side table and snapped the lamp off before once in her life quietly exiting the room with a large grin on her face. This was going to be fun.

Jane drifted into wakefulness with a stretch and a contented sigh, inhaling the scent that she would know anywhere with a smile. Her lips sought warm skin too close to be ignored, her tongue taking the slightest of tastes before she cracked her eyes open and leaned back a little to watch her love sleep. The look on the medical examiner's face was not the expected peaceful bliss but one of pain; her eyes rolling rapidly behind closed lids. Alarm flooded through the detective and she wondered briefly if she should wake the doctor before soft moans and trembling limbs made the decision for her. "Maur…Maura sweetie, wake up." Her voice was low and cracked from lack of use as she gently combed her fingers through silky tousled curls and joined their lips in a soft kiss. "Shhhh. Come on, it's okay. I've got you, baby. Wake up." Finally, hazel green eyes snapped open and Maura startled in Jane's embrace before calming at the sight, small hands pulling the detective closer and kissing her fiercely.

Breaking apart for air, her heart still racing the doctor blinked rapidly trying to banish the remnants of her nightmare from her mind while her fingers breached soft cotton and brushed along the expanse of Jane's back in an urgent need for skin and warmth. "Jane." _Relief and fear laced into one syllable. _"I… I'm sorry. It was…" she lowered her eyes. "It was a nightmare. I…" Now she blinked to prevent inevitable tears before she found a warm brown gaze, her voice quiet and breaking as she traced the smooth muscles at her disposal, memorizing the feel and silently naming each striation in her mind in an effort to calm the dread still pulling at the seams of her well being. "I couldn't get to you in time and she had… she had killed you… like she had Sean. There was so much blood and I couldn't stop her."

Hearing enough, Jane carefully rolled onto her back pulling the woman in her arms with her until Maura was draped comfortably on top of her along her left side, pillow still firmly protecting her bandaged calf. She smiled slightly as she felt the doctor's nose nuzzle into the crook of her neck and warm breath settle over her skin like a blanket. She continued to rake her fingers soothingly through soft fragrant hair as she murmured quietly. "Shhhh. It's okay. It didn't happen. I'm here. She's in lockup and is going to pay for what she did." She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice, her arms tightening around the medical examiner.

Maura allowed herself to drift in the comfort of their entanglement, getting her breathing under control while her hand found its way under the cotton tank top to the slightly raised scar that marred an otherwise perfect abdomen. Deft fingers traced the length with a reverent touch, a physical reminder that her detective was here… with her. Finally _with _her. They had already been through _SO _much and survived; they would get through this and heal again; stronger together than they were before.

An intense feeling of gratitude seized her heart and mind and she was incredibly thankful that they hadn't waited any longer to express their feelings, they couldn't risk another day. Jane's job was obviously dangerous; a conclusion easily gleaned from the multiple scars that marked her body. Now, in light of recent events, it appeared that the doctor's unwanted connection to Boston's seedy underworld might prove equally as hazardous. At the risk of sounding like a cliché, she didn't want to waste any more time. Lifting up onto her forearms, she dragged her body carefully up her detective's long lean form until she could look down into curious brown eyes. Smiling she shifted most of her weight to her left, combing unruly curls away from smooth olive skin with her right. She could feel the sting of tears and the lump in her throat when strong hands slid under her t-shirt and grasped her waist, long fingers holding her close while calloused thumbs swiped back and forth. This woman was everything to her and she had never felt anything so consuming and so comforting all at once. Jane _was _her home and always would be. Smiling brightly, the doctor didn't miss the unspoken question on the detective's face so she answered the best way she knew how, her voice a hoarse whisper. "I love you, Jane. _So_ much. For so long." Their lips found each other in a kiss that was languid in its beginning, a slow exploration of sliding tongues and taste as it built in passion without much effort. Maura pulled away, a sloppy smile on her face as she looked into sparkling dark chocolate eyes, her finger scraping across an exposed collar bone. "Mmmm. You are so good at that…"

Closing the distance again, the detective smiled into the kiss as she deepened it, her hands skimming up milky skin to tease the sides of the doctor's breasts that were pressed between them, her stomach twisting into a knot at the resulting moans. She knew they couldn't go too far with Maura sporting twenty-six stitches in her left leg not to mention her own second concussion but she'd be damned if she wouldn't push the envelope a little. She couldn't respectfully call herself a Rizzoli if she didn't try. Breathing in when the kiss ended, she looked up into dark hazel eyes, a smirk playing at her lips, her newly extracted hands tucking honey brown locks out of the way. "You can thank Marco Francetti for that." She waggled her brows for show. "We used to practice kissing behind the gym. Mmmmm. Quite the kisser that Marco." The pinch to her side was immediate and she wound her arms around the doctor preventing her from moving away, the resulting chuckle quickly dying and her raspy voice growing serious as she held the doctor's gaze, waiting for movement to cease before she spoke. "I love you too, Maura. I don't want to ever be without you. Never again. I'll do everything I can to keep us together and safe." Her grin was megawatt as she memorized the constellation of light freckles on flawless skin, not missing the pooling of tears in her love's eyes.

The clearing of a distinctive coarse voice at the door startled them both breaking the mood; dark brown eyes growing wide as they took in equally panicked hazel green, each so caught up in the moment that the elder Rizzoli had been forgotten. Jane's voice was a low whisper, gaze never wavering. "Maybe if we don't move, she'll go away?" Nevertheless, she didn't remove her arms that were holding Maura in place and keeping her from rolling away and disappearing under the covers in a mortified ball. The doctor wasn't typically the kind to shy away in any sexual situation but this was Jane's _mother_… a woman that she had developed a very close bond with in light of the detective's alleged death; a woman that was more of a mother to her than her own emotionally distant one. _AND_ they hadn't exactly had the chance to discuss the new development in their relationship status. _GOD! _Closing her eyes, she buried her face in Jane's neck and took comfort when strong arms squeezed her closer.

Loud voice raspy and somewhat insulted, "What? You think I didn't know? I told you before that I would make a great detective. I _always _know what's gonna happen in the murder mysteries I read and you two are a lot less complicated than those... I mean, give me a _break_." Angela busied about the room picking up her daughter's shoes and discarded hoodie before facing the two girls, full hands on hips and a smirk that looked suspiciously like the detective's. She was SO enjoying this. She quirked a brow at the fact that Dr. Isles had managed to shift to Jane's side silently even though she was still held close by a long ropy arm and her skilled fingers rested lightly atop the comforter over Jane's stomach. The elder Rizzoli's grin grew as she first focused on Maura. "Come on…the way she went on and on about you the few times you _weren't _at family dinners…" Her hands got involved, waving about. "Not to mention the way you two look at each other _all_ the time and well, you really can't keep your hands to yourself for more than five minutes… touching here…touching there." Her countenance softened at the flush visible on the medical examiner's face and her voice cracked as she turned to Jane, her face growing dark. "You didn't see her when we thought you were dead. I was…" Tears stung her eyes at the memory. "We were all so worried about her… not eating and pulling away… It was terrible."

Jane pulled Maura closer instinctively and placed a soft kiss to her temple not really caring that her mother was standing at the foot of the bed. In that moment, all that mattered was Maura and she couldn't care less who was watching.

An accusatory finger pointed in the detective's direction below a slight glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself Jane Rizzoli, for putting her through that! You just about killed her!" Angela was on a roll. "We all suffered so much..." Tears fell as she took in the sight before her; Maura's posture stiffening at her careless words and hazel green eyes blazing. _Damn. _She needed to make this right. Taking a deep breath to center herself, she swiped at her tear streaked cheeks. "Anyways, that's all water under the bridge now right?" Her smile widened, a ping pong of emotions that would give an unaccustomed observer whiplash as she continued to busy about the spacious room. "You've found each other and figured things out and…" Her brows scrunched together. "It's not exactly the way I thought things would go but…you're so happy, baby." Her eyes found deep brown as a shaky hand rested over her heart. "That's all I ever wanted. _And _she's a doctor. Carla Tallucci is going to eat her heart out over that one and I just might supply the rusty spoon for the old hag. All her son Anthony could get was that big haired floozy that works in the tanning salon at the mall. The way she talks it, you'd think she was the next Miss America or somethin." Again, Angela bustled about picking things up before disappearing into the en suite bathroom, mumbling to herself as she went.

Watching her mother retreat, Jane focused on the woman in her arms, placing a light kiss to her lips and pulling her closer. "Maur. I'm so SO sorry for hurting you. If I could undo…" Swift fingers across her mouth stopped her speech and she found herself looking into very determined eyes.

"Jane, we both know that you didn't have any say in the various events that led us all to believe that you were dead." No matter how hard the doctor wanted to appear strong, she couldn't repress the shiver that shook her petite form as she flashed back to the exact moment when Frost had delivered the news. Swallowing hard, she swiped her hand across her forehead, a nervous habit to regain her composure. Finding dark eyes, her hands cupped an angular jaw to emphasize her point. "I _don't_ blame you… for any of this." Her smile grew as she placed a gentle kiss to her tense detective, licking along the length of a stubborn bottom lip. "But I will be forever grateful that it brought us together."

Jane's answering smile was wide and for a moment, they forgot that they weren't alone again, their kisses sweeter with each passing minute. "Am I goin' to have to separate you two? No foolin' around while Maura has all of those stitches, Jane. Didn't I raise you any better than that? Jeez. You are actin' like a hormonal teenager. " Dark eyes crossed and a pink tongue stuck out behind Angela's back earning a slight chuckle and a swat to the detective's exposed shoulder as Maura put a little distance between them, wincing audibly when her bandaged calf dropped onto the mattress.

Jane's concern was immediate as she threw the cover off and gently lifted the doctor's leg while carefully placing the pillow underneath before tucking the duvet back around a slim waist. Deep chocolate eyes found thankful hazel green and their gaze held, a goofy smile forming on the detective's lips. "Come on, Maur. Let me know when you want to move and I'll help you. Okay? We've been over this."

Putting clothes away in the top drawer of an expensive armoire, the elder Rizzoli turned back to her two girls, hands on hips before gesturing to her daughter. "Janie, give Maura her pain pills. I brought them up earlier but you were both…um, asleep..." Furrowing her brows, she pursed her lips. "Why are you on opposite sides of the bed?" A knock on the outside door frame caused all three women to jump before Angela cut in, her hands flying in the air frenetic in motion. "Ooh. I almost forgot. Vince and Barry are here to see you. I told them to give me a minute before coming up."

"Oh my _god_ Ma!" Yanking the covers up to both of their necks Jane glared daggers at her mother, her voice a dangerous growl. "_MA! _Maura isn't wearing pants. Wait. _Neither_ am I, Ma. You can't let…"

Korsak's voice boomed over her own. "Hey, Janie…Doc. Look what the cat dragged in." Turning, he held the door open for Frost who was doing his best to maneuver on crutches, oblivious to the dirty looks exchanged between mother and daughter, his smile bright at seeing his partner and favorite medical examiner. Vince, however, was not so unaware and decided to play on the younger woman's discomfort taking a seat on the edge of the bed closest to her. His grin was sugary sweet as he reached out and put a hand on her leg through the layers of linens, shaking it back and forth slightly with a devilish look on his face. He batted his lashes for full effect. "So, Janie…how _are_ you and the Doc doing?"

Maura started to answer but Jane quickly placed a scarred hand over her mouth, her glare never leaving the gloating man. "No. _Nooo_." Dark curls shook as deep chocolate eyes narrowed. "Just. No. No way. We are SO not doing this here in the bedroom so you two can put your little fantasies together for years to come." Waving the hand between them that wasn't restricting her girlfriend's speech; she added a spectacular glare for everyone involved. "GO! All of you. We'll meet you downstairs." Her eyes found the innocent looking caramel brown of Frost, her finger pointing to the hobbled man in a menacing way. "And _you. _Leave your phone on the dresser. No pictures wonder boy. I'm not falling for this 'aw shucks' I'm injured routine." Narrowed eyes flickered between the three who still lingered. "What are you waiting for? GO! _Nooow_. Um, please. We'll be down in a minute." Thankfully, they took the not so subtle hint and shuffled out of the room, the heavy door shutting behind them with a dull click.

Jane's head thumped against the headboard as her hand fell from the doctor's mouth, turning to find hazel green watching her expectantly. "Do you feel like going downstairs?" Long fingers stroked through honey brown locks as she studied the tired look on the medical examiner's face with obvious worry. A small hand came up to thread their fingers together, the tangle landing in Maura's lap briefly, her smile wan but sincere as she watched the detective exit the comfort of their bed and slip on a worn pair of sweat pants.

"I'm okay, Jane." Noting the dubious look, she clarified. "I'm hurting. A great deal but I would enjoy getting to spend time with our friends after all they've done for us. Will you help me down the stairs? You know I'm terribly uncoordinated on these crutches." Well-manicured brows furrowed as she thought about her state of undress. "I don't have anything to put on that won't…" She hissed in a quick breath as she manipulated her bandaged leg over the side of the bed.

Jane was at her side in an instant replacing the doctor's hands with her own as she lowered a delicate foot to the floor. "Hey." Dipping her head she caught hazel green eyes as she cupped Maura's jaw. "Will you please take it easy and let me help you Doctor I-can-do-it-myself? And you say _I'm_ the stubborn one." Smiling, she lovingly draped pale wrists around her neck as her arms reached around a slender waist and gently lifted them into a standing position. "Are you okay here?" A mischievous smile crossed her face and she tried to hide it. "I think I have something that you can wear."

Manicured brows furrowed again as Maura watched the lanky detective cross to the bottom drawer of her armoire where she kept spare clothes for sleep overs and impromptu runs. Spying the offering, her thin nose wrinkled and a small whine passed her lips. "_Jaaane_. Those don't even match this shirt." Hearty laughter filled the room as the detective knelt at the medical examiner's feet, helping her into the Celtics green basketball shorts that grazed skinned knees on the petite woman but were loose enough not to exacerbate either of her bandages. Looking down with general and undisguised distaste, Maura frowned. "I look ridiculous, Jane."

Standing to her full height, long fingers plucked at the edge of the grey BPD t-shirt that was stuck in the elastic waist band, Jane's smile growing. "You look pretty damn hot if you ask me." Waggling her brows for emphasis, she placed a chaste kiss on the tip of the doctor's nose while gathering the cool aluminum of the crutches in her left hand. "You look cute. Trust me."

Dark brows knitted together as Jane watched Maura prop herself up and take a few tentative steps, the pain evident on her face before finally waving her hands in the air to accentuate her displeasure, arms crossed her chest, an angular clenched jaw shaking back and forth. "No. Uh uh. I don't like this, Maur. I'm not sure you need to be out of bed. I'm gonna go tell them that we'll have to do this another time." Turning to leave, the detective was stopped by a quick grip on her wrist.

"Jane." _Sweet. Loving. Patient. _When worried eyes locked onto hazel green, the doctor pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "I'm just stiff from lack of movement. I just took my pain meds so it will get better." A dark look passed over the medical examiner's face. "Although… they tend to make me drowsy. Please don't let me fall asleep at the dinner table. That would be incredibly rude… not to mention a direct affront to Angela's cooking." She smiled as dark eyes rolled and a familiar smirk took up residence on her detective's face.

They both stood at the top of the stairs eyeing the flight as if it were the most treacherous black diamond slope, moguls included and they were blue level skiers. Jane worried her bottom lip before forming a plan. "Okay. I've got this." Reaching for the crutches, she hunched down a bit ignoring the flare in her side and guided Maura's arm over her shoulder as her own wrapped protectively around the doctor's waist. "We'll do this like a three legged race." Noting the look of utter incomprehension, she smiled. "Step with your right leg and when it comes time to move with your left, I'll bare your weight. Get it? It's like between the two of us, we have three legs?" Still. _Nothing_. "Okay. Nevermind. Just let me carry the load on your left step okay? I'll be like your own personal crutch."

After much effort the two made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Frost and Korsak were drinking beers at the kitchen island while Angela busied about finishing up with dinner. "Okay, you two. Help me set the table. Well… maybe not you Barry. You might drop something and God knows Doctor Isles' china is probably worth more than my house." Jane couldn't help her laughter, tossing the now stripped of all photos and video phone to her partner. She lowered Maura into a seat in the dining room and grabbed her own beer, helping her mother move things to the spacious reclaimed wood table before taking her seat next to the doctor, their fingers twining together before resting lightly atop the doctor's thigh.

Dinner was a comfortable and light hearted mixture of catching up and telling stories, the good natured ribbing that takes place among really close friends. Plates cleared and food put away, the group settled into the spacious den, the doctor on the sofa with her outstretched legs supported by Jane's lap and a pillow, a tan scarred hand resting lightly atop her knee. Frost and Korsak took the overstuffed chairs opposite and Angela decided to call it a night, retreating to the guest bedroom on the other side of the dining room with Maura's reassurance that she would take over the duty of waking the patient at precise intervals.

Hating to break the mood, Korsak scrubbed his goatee and caught Jane's gaze, his blue eyes darting toward the doctor before settling again on his former partner. "Um. I don't know any other way to say this other than to come right out with it. Linda Rhodes is dead. She died in lockup… shiv to the heart."

Maura's gasp was immediate as she moved to stand, throwing her legs onto the floor without thinking, the radiating pain dulled by the horror that her biological father was no doubt behind yet another killing in her name; dulled but none the less excruciating. "Oh… _GOD_!" Her knees buckled and Jane was there to catch her, gently lowering her back onto the sofa, eyes wide with concern as long fingers combed through her hair and dark eyes searched her face. Again it was as if they were the only two people in the house…the world even. Blinking back against the sting of tears, the doctor dug down deep in her resolve. She needed answers. Smiling tiredly, her fingers found the soft, smooth skin at the nape of Jane's neck, tracing lightly over a knobby bone…C6 or C7… her eyes silently speaking. _I can do this. _She noticed that Korsak and Frost were on their feet, distress clear in their posture and she smiled for them, doing her best to defuse the situation. "I'm okay. Please. Sit… _Really_." After a moment, Frost complied but Vince left the room before returning with a manila envelope in his hands, his face somber as he sunk into the plush upholstery.

Again, blue eyes darted to his former partner as Korsak decided how best to share newly acquired information. With Jane, it was always balls to the wall and straight up, no beating around the bush but this inadvertently involved Maura and that fact produced an unpredictable response. Clearing his throat, he passed the file over to the two women, eyes flicking to Frost who returned the glance, leaning forward in his chair with his hands resting over his thighs.

Jane's brows furrowed as she poured over the reports and pictures, her quick mind connecting dots that most would take days to find. There had been another mob assassination the previous evening when she and Maura had both been hospitalized. She chewed on the corner of her thumb, worry gnawing in the pit of her stomach as she flipped through some pictures that had been taken by a bank camera in the vicinity of the crime. It was grainy and the man clearly knew that it was there; his face obscured in shadow. It was the rest of the photo that stole her breath and made her heart rate spike. His right hand was held up in clear view of the lens, a black circle drawn in the palm; a match to her own scars. Dark curls shook as her eyes traveled over the file again, passing some sheets to the doctor who leaned heavily against her and was reading over her shoulder. "This makes no sense, Korsak. If Linda was 'the German' then who is this man and how is the bomb signature identical to the one from my apartment?" She didn't want to know what her brain was telling her... it was so much easier not to know. Anger erupted from within and she steadied Maura against the cushions before shooting to her feet, her blood pressure doubling with the stitch in her side. A scarred hand found its way to rest above her injured ribs as the other pointed furiously at her former partner. "_IS SHE_ in danger, Vince? Why the _fuck _didn't you say anything before now?" She couldn't seem to help her raised voice.

Cool fingers against the back of her knee gave her pause. "Jane." _Reassuring. Asking for patience. _"Please sit. I'm sure there is more to this and Vince has something to add." When fiery dark eyes met hazel green, Maura didn't miss the flared nostrils or the flush in olive skin; the rapid rise and fall of the detective's chest, the intensity of her stare. The doctor's heart clenched as she witnessed the overprotective, overbearing Jane Rizzoli that she had fallen in love with and her demure smile widened slightly. "Please."

_Shit. _Taking a second to think, Jane rolled her eyes and took her place on the sofa next to Maura, her arm automatically finding its way around the petite woman as she pulled her closer. Her gaze fixed on Korsak as she frowned. "Okay… _Vince. _Tell me the rest." She didn't look down but she smiled slightly at the feel of a small warm hand on her thigh. She wasn't about to give these guys fodder for the next millennium. Quirking a dark brow, she all but begged the senior detective to talk. "Well?"

Clearing his throat again, Korsak's gaze darted to Frost before he continued. "Um…Okay. So I got a call from Paddy Doyle to go along with all of this." His beefy hands gestured to the files and photos. "It seems that Rhodes wasn't the German… well she _was _German but it was just a coincidence that she used to get herself and Sean cozied up with the real thing. They agreed to pick up a few shipments of ammonium nitrate for services rendered, the red herring over the trail." He gave Jane a knowing look. _Blowing up my apartment. Killing Maura. _"Seems our crazy resident bad guy doctor…" Maura flinched at those words only to be rewarded by a tightened embrace. She was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on the ongoing conversation and knew that her inability to keep up was a direct result of the pain medication she had taken earlier. Shaking her head roughly, she picked up where Korsak left off. "…was trying to position O'Malley as the next Paddy Doyle until she got the idea that it would hurt Doyle more to ice the Doc." He cringed at his own words and mouthed an 'I'm sorry.'

Jane's head was pounding and she could feel Maura melting into her side, knowing without looking that the pain meds she had taken earlier were finally pulling her under against her will based on the occasional twitch and jerk against the fight of slumber, her valiant effort to stay awake and aware. Placing her lips against the doctor's temple, she murmured softly. "Don't fight it sweetie. I know you are tired and hurting. I'll fill you in later, I promise. Love you." She couldn't help her smile as she looked down into half-mast glassy eyes that were doing their best to remain open, finally fluttering closed as soft curls nestled against her shoulder and a small hand found its spot against her waist. Satisfied that the medical examiner was finally resting,Jane's attention returned to her former partner as her left hand stroked absentmindedly across lightly freckled skin, her hoarse voice lowered. "Korsak. If the German is out there…" His upturned palm stopped her speech.

"Jane." Fatigued blue eyes took in the sight of his former partner and protégé and he couldn't continue right away. He had never seen her look so content. After the Hoyt attack, something had definitely changed in the vibrant, outgoing rookie. She was more withdrawn and acerbic, looking for the bad in everything, eschewing anything good and working non-stop to the detriment of her own well-being. He smiled tiredly, his voice lowering to match. "Doyle says the German isn't a threat any more. He goes where the money is and he didn't get paid so… he's moved on. To kill more mob guys I might add so…hey… win/win." Lifting his chin toward the woman now ensconced within tanned arms, "She's safe. He never knew her identity…she was just a mark." Dark blue locked with deep brown, a small smile playing at his lips. "You've got some time off." He couldn't help himself as bushy brows waggled. "Use it wisely."

Barry's laughter joined the fray. "Yeah, Jane. Get your shit together and take the Doc somewhere nice where people aren't trying to kill you. I _swear_ I didn't raise you right." Shaking his head, his gaze leveled with his partner's. "I get you this far… What? You need me to write you a playbook? Cause I know how to please the ladies." His wide, toothy grin compelled Jane to launch a nearby throw pillow at him accompanied by her darkest glare which he managed to duck just barely… the pillow, not the glare. "Damn. You need to get laid, Rizzoli."

Dark chocolate eyes rolled then narrowed at both of her partners before a shit eating grin spread across her face. "Wouldn't you two like to know." Standing carefully, she managed to gingerly scoop Maura up into her arms regardless of the dull pain in her side before whispering to the two gawking men with a wink. "Show yourselves out." Her voice was low and sincere as she glanced over her shoulder. "Thanks, guys. Really." She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I mean it. I owe you one."

She had to bite down against the threat of laughter at Frost's parting shot as he struggled to his feet, smile betraying the meaning behind his actual words. "One? Oh _hells_ no Rizzoli. I took a bullet in the leg for you two." His grin turned into full blown teeth. "I'm thinking coffee and donuts for the next six months… Ooooorrr." His brow crooked, "I would settle for watching you plant one on the Doc for like…" He smacked his lips. "…twenty seconds. Oh. _With _tongue."

Typically, Jane would castrate any man smug enough to make such a request but this was Frost. It had become somewhat of a daily challenge to one up the other in their verbal sparring and she was well equipped to rise to the occasion. Turning quietly, she adjusted the sleeping woman in her arms before giving the younger detective a smoldering look punctuated by a blown kiss. "Ten seconds and two months of coffee. No donuts. You're getting fat." Satisfied by Korsak's explosive laughter she turned and walked away with a smile on her face; thankful for the small quasi-family they had become.

Somehow she managed to get herself and Maura back upstairs and into the sanctuary of the doctor's expansive if not freezing cold bedroom. As gently as she could, she lowered her precious cargo onto the mattress grateful that the covers were already thrown back before standing upright and stretching, her hand rubbing against the pinch of pain in her side. In spite of it all, she couldn't help but drink in the doctor's beauty…even in sleep and mismatched clothing there was something utterly breath-taking about Maura Isles. A long finger tucked a honey gold strand away from the sleeping woman's face. "God, I love you." _God. When did I become such a sap?_

Carefully, she scooted the her love to the middle of the bed making sure to prop up an injured leg before pulling the Celtics shorts slowly down toned legs in an effort not to awaken the medical examiner. Satisfied with her work, Jane shed her own and climbed into the bed, pulling the cocoon of outrageously expensive linens and down fabrics up over and around them. Rolling over, she snuggled against the doctor's side and wrapped her in a protective embrace of arms and legs. Taking in a deep breath, she nuzzled into the doctor's neck and smiled as she understood the draw…the warmth and familiar scent were almost overwhelming in the way they swept through her entire body and sparked a dozen memories that flashed through her mind in rapid succession. She smiled against fragrant flesh and placed a comforting kiss against a steady pulse that left her with a calm sense of belonging. "Mmmm. I love you Maura Isles." She breathed into the night before sleep pulled her under.

A few hours later, Maura awoke to the unobtrusive sounds of her zen alarm clock feeling enormously content at the comfortable weight of her detective draped so completely over her body; long arms and legs holding her close as if she might never let go. The doctor smiled at the thought and stretched slightly; wincing a bit at the sting in her lower leg but too caught up in the fragrance that was uniquely Jane filling her senses to give it much care. As irrational as it seemed, and she would certainly never admit it to anyone, she finally felt like she could associate with less intelligent people who had expressed a desire to remain in a certain moment indefinitely, as ridiculous as such a notion was. A slow smile spread across her face as her fingers traced light patterns across a toned back. Okay. So. _If_ she had a choice to pick a moment in time to be stuck in, this one might rate highly on her list. The scientist scrunched her nose and frowned at her own conjecture.

A gravely rumble resonated against her neck and brought the doctor out of her musings. "Make that stupid gong noise stop now…_pleeease." _Maura was beginning to love a whining Jane Rizzoli. In these rare instances, she could envision this strong, iron-willed woman as a child; open to the world and ready to make her mark, dark hair flying and all elbows and skinned knees. Reaching over to the nightstand, she silenced the quiet sounds.

When a warm nose caressed the soft skin below her ear, the doctor lost all thought and swallowed hard. A scarred hand at her waist snaked under her t-shirt and slowly traced exotic patterns over toned abs leaving the medical examiner somewhat breathless with anticipation, her eyes fluttering shut. "Jane." _Reverent need. _

If she had to be awakened ever so often thanks to her second concussion, the detective decided that it was prudent to use her time wisely. Dropping open mouthed kisses along the doctor's elegant throat and collar bone she couldn't help the need for more. She had tried once before and failed but the pain from her injuries was lessening with each passing day. Rolling on top of Maura, she paused at the sting in her side and schooled herself to catch her breath, propping up on her elbows carrying most of her weight on her left, placement mindful of an injured leg. Looking down into sparkling hazel green, she grinned at the feel of warm hands trailing under her t-shirt and across the bare skin of her back before resting against her shoulders. _God. _It seemed a million thoughts assaulted the detective's mind at once as their gaze held; a prominent one taking the forefront. She wanted this woman forever. Blinking back the sting in her eyes, she joined their lips and started the slow, sensuous tangle that left them both gasping in the end. "I love you Maura." Eyes still closed against the onslaught of emotions, she found waiting lips on instinct, prolonging the kiss before breaking away, warm lips and tongue playing along the smooth skin of the doctor's neck.

"God, Jane." The doctor's uninjured leg hooked around the detective's narrow waist while nimble fingers clawed at a smooth back, willing her closer. "If you…" Her voice came out breathy and light. "If you…_god_..." An undoctorly groan pushed through her lips as Maura tried her best to finish the sentence, forgetting her resolve with each second as Jane's hand found her breast and talented lips latched onto her racing pulse point. "If you keep doing that…_oh god I_... don't think we'll be able to stop." Even as the responsible words left her mouth, the medical examiner's actions proved a contradiction; one hand winding into dark locks as the other slipped under the detective's underwear to palm and knead her firm ass.

Stop. _Stop. Stop? _The haze of arousal slowly lifted as Jane's brain processed the words that had just been spoken. _Maura. Hurt. Stitches. SHIT! _Twin heartbeats hammered and thumped between them as the detective slowly lifted her head, reluctantly removing her hand from under soft cotton before using it to swipe a few curls away from flushed skin, resting their foreheads together. She could feel the rapid puffs of Maura's warm moist breath against her sensitive skin and it made it that much harder to calm the intense need she felt for this woman. Dark black eyes opened and studied the doctor with a smile as cool fingers traced tiny circles in the small of her back. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to confused hazel. "Damn, Maura. Ma_ IS _right. I can't keep my hands off of you."

The medical examiner's chuckle was soft as she squeezed a narrow waist, dropping the leg that held them together softly to the mattress while trying to get control of her breathing. "You will never find me complaining about that fact. Quite the contrary as I'm sure you could tell by my verbal cues." Her voice was low and sultry as she scraped well manicured nails over the detective's shoulders to tickle straining triceps. "God, Jane. What you _do_ to me…I can't even explain it and you know that is difficult for me." Maura struggled to find the words as her eyes searched chocolate brown. "It's more than being under the influence of a substance… it's this…deep... this deep... _affinity_… this visceral connection I feel to you far beyond our sexual chemistry." The medical examiner's smile turned a bit wicked as she caught Jane's lips in a searing kiss, nipping her chin for good measure when they broke apart. "Although, admittedly, the sexual tension that I feel with just one look, one word in your incredibly sexy voice or the slightest touch from you is…" Heavy lids slid closed. "MMmm. Off the charts amazing."

Jane rolled to her side with a groan in hopes that the less skin on skin contact she had with her delicious bed partner the better she would be able to think. "Wow, Maur. _NOT_ making this any easier. When do those stitches come out exactly?" She scrubbed her hand over her face as she awaited an answer settling carefully back into the doctor's side, a silent mantra of '_Look but don't touch_' running on a loop and doing her best to picture Vince Korsak in a tutu.

"Hmmm. Maura pondered the question, chewing on her bottom lip as her right hand casually smoothed up and down Jane's back. "I believe that if all goes well and I keep the incision clean and dry, barring any unforeseen complications… seven to ten days."

The detective had to resist pumping her fist in the air as she leaned up and propped her head on her hand after placing a gentle kiss to the doctor's cheek, a plan clearly forming in her sparkling eyes. Tracing a long finger across swollen lips, she grinned. "And we have the next three and a half weeks off for medical leave right? How would you feel about taking a trip back to the beach with me Doctor Isles? Just you and me, a private beach, sun and good food. _Lots and LOTS _of hot steamy naked sweaty mind blowing sex." Her leer earned her a swat to the shoulder. "Hey!" She captured the offending hand and brought it to her lips, her voice dipping low. "I'm just saying that a really smart person told me once that having sex aids in the process of healing, boosts your immunity or something. I'm just trying to be a good friend." Her pout was spectacular in scope.

Maura couldn't resist. She pulled those pouty lips between her own and kissed the detective heartily. "I would love to return to the beach with you, Detective. But tell me…was this 'smart person' an actual genius because that _is_ very sound advice you know. Sexual intercourse releases…mmph." Cut off by swift lips, the doctor melted into the embrace and almost missed her detective's response.

"Well. She's kind of a dumb genius. You know... shallow end of the pool. " Maura was becoming stealth like in her well placed pinches. "Ow, shit, Maur!" Jane couldn't maintain her ire if she wanted. Maura's laughter was definitely one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. Snuggling in close, she dropped a kiss on warm freckled skin before nuzzling into the sweet smelling crook of the doctor's neck, her arm draped back in place. "Soooo. Stitches out and then we hit the beach? Sounds like a plan to me." Her sleepy voice sing songed a little higher. "_Roadtrip… _I get to be Thelma."

Maura hummed in the darkness, her hold tightening as she snuggled closer, her voice rich with sleep. "Uhmuh. I'm Thelma." A smile crossed her face even as sleep pulled her deeper, breathing in with a contented sigh.

**So there it is guys. If you've been reading along with me, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know so I can respond. I have had a great time writing this and am SO humbled by you guys. Take care!**


End file.
